La otra chica
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Una lluviosa tarde, Ranma y Akane encuentran un conejo blanco que resulta ser... ¡otra chica más en la vida de Ranma! ¡nuevos problemas! en medio del caos ¿podrán acercarse Ranma y Akane? Actualizado: Una cita retorcida.
1. Prólogo

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos. _

* * *

><p><strong>La otra chica<strong>

**Prólogo**

Una suave lluvia de primavera caía sobre Nerima. Dos chicas caminaban a paso rápido por la calle, enfrascadas en una discusión.

- Si no fueras tan violenta, aún tendríamos un paraguas - se quejaba una de ellas, era una chica preciosa de cabello largo y rojo atado en una trenza y anchas ropas chinas.

- Oh por favor, fuiste tú quien no supo medir sus palabras, si hubieras mantenido tu boca cerrada… - replicó la otra chica, que también era muy bonita, su cabello era corto y azulado y llevaba el uniforme de la escuela Furinkan.

- Pero si yo sólo dije la verdad, no es mi culpa que tú… - comenzó a defenderse la pelirroja.

- ¿Qué yo qué? A ver… más te vale que no completes esa frase si quieres mantener cada parte de tu cuerpo en su lugar.

- Como si tú fueras capaz de derrotarme, esa fuerza bruta no es suficiente para…

- ¡Basta! - gritó de pronto la chica de cabello corto, temblaba de rabia y sin darse cuenta tiró al suelo su bolso de la escuela.

- Ah no, vas a escucharme, mira Akane, si tú…

Pero Akane no escuchaba a la pelirroja ni se dirigía a ella, apuró el paso mientras seguía gritando, muy enfadada, a unos niños que rodeaban un bulto blanco tirado en el piso al cual golpeaban mientras reían. Los niños vieron a las dos chicas y echaron a correr.

- Pero mira nada más que crueles - murmuró Akane mientras recogía con suma delicadeza al bulto blanco. La pelirroja se acercó y notó que lo que había tomado por un bulto blanco era en realidad un pequeño conejito que tenía los ojos cerrados y lucía varios golpes y un feo corte en la pata delantera izquierda.

- ¿Esos niños le estaban pegando?

- Si… no se como pueden haber niños tan maleducados.

El conejito abrió los ojos, unos profundos y grandes ojos color azul gris, y miró a su alrededor, parecía asustado e intentó liberarse del agarre de Akane.

- Tranquilo, tranquilo, ahora estas a salvo, yo te cuidaré - dijo Akane para calmar al conejito.

- Akane… ¿piensas llevarte este conejo a casa?

- Claro que si, esta herido, no lo dejaré abandonado en la lluvia.

Como si hubiera entendido las palabras de Akane, el conejito se quedó quieto y fijó su vista en Akane, ella le sonrió.

- ¿Significa esto que dejarás de cuidar a P-chan? - preguntó la pelirroja esperanzada.

- ¡Claro que no! - se enfadó Akane, le hizo un gesto de desprecio a la pelirroja y siguió su camino.

- Si tan sólo supieras que clase de cerdo es ese P-chan - murmuró por lo bajo mientras recogía el bolso de Akane. La siguió sin acercarse demasiado para no seguir discutiendo.

No tardaron en llegar a una casa estilo japonés en cuya entrada había un letrero que anunciaba que ese era el Dojo de artes marciales de estilo Musabetsu Kakuto.

- ¡Ya llegamos! - exclamó Akane quitándose los zapatos en la entrada.

- Bienvenidos - dijo con dulzura una joven de largo cabello castaño - ¿Pero que traes ahí Akane? - preguntó al fijarse en el conejito que Akane llevaba entre los brazos.

- Es un conejito, Kasumi, esta herido.

Kasumi se acercó y lo examinó.

- Si, tiene herida una pata… déjamelo, lo vendaré, tú por mientras ve a darte un baño Akane, estas empapada.

Akane colocó al conejito en brazos de su hermana y subió las escaleras.

- ¡Date prisa! - exclamó la pelirroja - ¡Yo también quiero darme un baño!

- ¿Podrías traerme el botiquín? - preguntó Kasumi dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

- ¿Ah? Ah… si, claro Kasumi.

Al ir a buscar el botiquín, cerca del baño, vio a un hombrecillo con la cabeza cubierta con un pañuelo verde que caminaba con mucha cautela.

- ¡¿A dónde piensa que va anciano?

- Ranma…jejejeje - masculló el viejo al ver a la pelirroja - no voy a ningún sitio... sólo paseo por aquí, ya sabes…

- ¿Pretende espiar a Akane mientras se baña? Viejo pervertido.

- ¿Pero cómo puedes pensar algo así de mi? - lloriqueó el anciano.

- Ah, entonces ¿no le interesa algo como esto? - dijo en tono seductor mientras se abría la camisa china dejando ver sus grandes, redondos y suaves senos.

Al viejo casi se le salen los ojos de la cara y sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzó hacia el pecho de Ranma, pero antes de alcanzar con sus manos el ansiado objetivo, un fuerte y bien dado golpe en la cabeza lo aturdió dejándolo sin conocimiento. Ranma agarró al viejo del cuello de la ropa y lo llevó hacia la ventana más cercana.

- ¡Se merece esto por enfermo! - gritó lanzándolo lo más lejos que pudo.

Fue en busca del botiquín como le pidió Kasumi y volvió donde ella.

- Aquí tienes Kasumi.

- Gracias - dijo la chica sonriendo.

Se sentó mirando hacia el estanque de la casa, y Ranma se sentó junto a ella, en silencio, hacía pocos minutos que había dejado de llover. Con un pañuelo, Kasumi secó muy delicadamente al conejito y limpió la herida de la pata con un algodón, el animalito comenzó a retorcerse lanzando chillidos. Finalmente le aplicó unas vendas.

En eso apareció Akane vestida con un sencillo vestido floreado y una toalla sobre los hombros.

- ¿Cómo esta el conejito? - preguntó preocupada.

- Esta pequeñita estará bien, sólo es un rasguño - la tranquilizó Kasumi.

- Aaaw ¿es una hembra? - Akane estaba enternecida.

- Bueno, yo voy ya a bañarme - anunció Ranma levantándose.

- ¿Podrías aprovechar de bañarla? - preguntó Kasumi refiriéndose a la conejita - la pobrecita esta helada añadió pasándosela a Ranma.

- No le vayas a hacer cosas raras a la pobre pequeña - le advirtió Akane con malos ojos.

Ranma la fulminó con la mirada.

- Yo no duermo con animales como haces tú - le espetó con furia. Akane se puso roja de rabia, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, Kasumi le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Creo que esta vez te lo mereces Akane - dijo tranquilamente - ¡Asegúrate de no mojarle la venda! - gritó Kasumi para que Ranma, que ya se había alejado, la oyera.

- De algún modo, esta situación se me hace familiar - murmuró Ranma mientras preparaba el baño - pero bueno, tú no eres como P-chan ¿cierto? - la conejita miraba a la pelirroja como si intentara entender sus palabras -. Ojala esa tonta Akane decida cambiar de mascota, tú eres más linda que ese odioso cerdo… a ver… creo que el agua esta lista - dijo antes de entrar al agua sosteniendo con cuidado a la conejita, inmediatamente el cuerpo femenino sufrió una brusca transformación.

- Necesitas un buen nombre - continuó hablando Ranma, cuya voz, ahora masculina, salía de la boca de un apuesto muchacho de cabello negro - si se lo dejamos a la imaginación de Akane, seguro que te llama Usa-chan o algo así… ¿Qué te ocurre? - preguntó Ranma, pues la conejita de pronto parecía aterrorizada, volvía a chillar y se movía frenéticamente -. No quieres llamarte Usa-chan ¿verdad? - se contestó a si mismo riendo -. A ver, no te muevas y deja que te lave, con cuidado…

Sosteniéndola firmemente por debajo de las patas delanteras para no dejarla caer y preocupándose de no mojar la venda que Kasumi había puesto en la pata herida, hundió levemente a la conejita en el agua caliente…

Todo sucedió muy rápido, apenas el agua caliente hizo contacto directo con la conejita, su cuerpecito cambió y el chico se vio a si mismo con sus manos sobre los pequeños pechos de una chica de no más de trece o catorce años.

Un silencio total reinó en aquel cuarto de baño

Ranma tragó saliva y sus temblorosas manos se fueron apartando lentamente de la muchacha que lo miraba con sus grandes ojos azul gris, iguales a los de la conejita que el chico había estado sosteniendo hacía tan sólo unos segundos.

Y entonces un aterrador grito se dejó oír por todo Nerima.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Hacía tiempo que no subía un nuevo fanfic de Ranma, es divertido estar de vuelta con una nueva historia. Esta vez traigo otro más de mis caprichos locos, la vez pasada mi capricho fue "Crónicas de una historia tenebrosa" un fic vampírico que fue tornándose bastante oscuro a medida que avanzaba, muy propio de mi y mi obsesión con el vampirismo. Pero ahora mi capricho se va para lados más alegres, aunque estoy segura de que Ranma no opinará lo mismo ya tengo en mente causarle bastantes problemas.

Debo decir que este capricho me persigue desde hace años, siempre pensando en diferentes historias en las que pueda llevarlo a cabo y recién el año pasado empezó a tomar una forma más definida dentro de mi cabeza, ya a principios de año llené un par de hojas con bocetos de Ranma y la chica que acaba de aparecer… pero no me decidía a comenzar a escribir hasta hace un par de días.

Estoy super inspirada gracias al especial dorama de Ranma. En gustos no hay nada escrito y se que quizá no todos hayan recibido la noticia el dorama con el mismo entusiasmo que yo, quizá no todos se emocionaron y rieron como yo al verlo, pero no puedo negar que para una fan de los doramas que además es fan de Ranma, fue como un regalo caído del cielo, hacía tiempo que estaba rogando por un proyecto así y estoy realmente feliz con el resultado. Además sirvió de excusa para que Takahashi dibujara a los personajes de Ranma una vez más al diseñar el afiche del dorama, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando ver como los dibujaría ahora, luego de tantos años mejorando su estilo de dibujo en InuYasha y actualmente en Rinne.

Quiero dedicar este prologo a Lady Paper que pese a no ser aficionada al fandom de Ranma (ella es escritora del fandom de Detective Conan debido a su fanatismo por Kaito Kid) siempre escucha mis desvaríos con Ranma y me ayudó con el titulo del fic ¡Realmente me costó mucho titularlo! También a Pao chan (Higurashi Fanfiction Studios) que hace tiempo dejó el fandom de Ranma por el de Naruto, pero aún así me tiene paciencia.

Y bueno, espero que me apoyen en esta nueva locura que he iniciado y que les resulte divertido ¿Quién será esta chica que ha aparecido? ¿Una nueva prometida quizá…? Quien sabe…

Por cierto, antes de despedirme, lo de Usa-chan fue un chiste acerca de la poca imaginación de Akane para los nombres, P-chan viene de P "Pig" y chan "pequeño", Usa-chan viene de Usagi "conejo" y significa "conejito", no pude evitar lanzar ese loco chiste para quienes sepamos ese tipo de datos.

Saludos

**+ Kikyo +**


	2. La identidad del conejo blanco

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos. _

* * *

><p><strong>La otra chica<strong>

**La identidad del conejo blanco**

El aterrorizado grito de una chica, procedente del baño de la casa de los Tendo, perforó los oídos de los habitantes de Nerima. Asustadas, Kasumi y Akane corrieron a ver que ocurría.

La puerta del baño se abrió de golpe cuando Akane la empujó sin medir su fuerza y un aura roja de furia rodeó su cuerpo al ver, otra vez, a su prometido desnudo en la bañera junto a una chica que también estaba desnuda.

Ranma estaba en un completo shock, sus ojos se detuvieron un segundo en la chica, luego en Kasumi y finalmente en Akane… tragó saliva ruidosamente e indicó con un dedo a la chica, que en esos momentos cubría sus pechos con los brazos y miraba a Ranma con verdadero pánico.

- La conejita… yo… el agua caliente… y… no tenía idea que… - balbuceaba torpemente.

- ¡Ranma! Eres… Eres… ¡Un pervertido! - gritó Akane furiosa.

- Espera Akane… en serio que yo no se que…

- ¿Ranma? - interrumpió la chica que de pronto ya no parecía asustada.

Ranma se calló de golpe y la miró una vez más, la forma en que la chica había pronunciado su nombre y la mirada que le dirigía le hacía sentir que esa chica lo reconocía de algo, sin embargo estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto antes, aunque algo en su rostro delicado y su larga y suelta cabellera castaño violáceo le resultaba extrañamente familiar, como si la hubiese visto en una foto o algo así. En todo caso, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo, porque de pronto la chica había abandonado todo pudor y se había lanzado hacia él para abrazarlo.

- ¡Oye, espera! ¡¿Qué estas haciendo? - gritó Ranma aterrado.

- ¡Ranma! - gritó entonces Akane con voz de ultratumba, fulminándolo con la mirada y apretando fuertemente sus puños - ¡Muere!

Kasumi salió apresuradamente del baño justo antes de que un ruido parecido al de una explosión, proveniente del baño, hiciera retumbar las paredes de la casa. Akane salió de allí como un tornado que lleva el diablo. Kasumi volvió a entrar al baño y dio un gritito antes de cubrir sus ojos con las manos. Ranma estaba tirado boca abajo en el suelo del baño y parecía que una manada de elefantes lo había pisoteado.

- Vaya… que violenta - comentó la misteriosa chica mientras salía de la bañera y cubría su cuerpo con una toalla - disculpe la molestia, pero… ¿tendría algo de ropa para prestarme? Esto… ¿señorita Kasumi?

- Si, claro, puedo prestarte algo - murmuró la joven en respuesta, sin dejar de cubrir sus ojos para no ver el desnudo, y muy golpeado, trasero de Ranma.

- ¿Él estará bien, verdad? - preguntó la chica indicando a Ranma con el dedo sin caer en cuenta de que Kasumi no la veía, pero la joven comprendió el mensaje de todos modos.

- Si, sobrevivirá.

Ambas salieron del baño y Kasumi cerró la puerta tras ellas.

- Por cierto… ¿cuál es tu nombre? - preguntó Kasumi.

- ¿Yo? Cierto, no me presenté, mi nombre es Shiroi Arisu.

- Oh, que bonito nombre.

- Gracias.

Se detuvieron ante el cuarto de Kasumi.

- Mi ropa te quedará algo grande - dijo Kasumi avergonzada - pero no me atrevo a pedirle a Akane, ella esta algo enojada…

- Descuide, yo iré por mi ropa después así que no abusaré de su amabilidad demasiado tiempo - aseguró Arisu haciendo una reverencia ante Kasumi - espero que alguien haya llevado mis cosas a alguna estación de policía… realmente es muy incomodo esto de convertirse en conejo… yo, le agradezco mucho por su ayuda – hizo una reverencia.

Kasumi sonrió y ambas entraron al cuarto. Arisu se vistió con un bonito vestido blanco que como le quedaba algo grande la hacía ver aún más pequeña de lo que era. Kasumi además le pasó una curita para el rasguño del brazo izquierdo, ya que la venda que le había puesto cuando era conejita se había roto al transformarse y siendo humana la herida era muchísimo más pequeña.

Mientras Arisu se vestía con la ropa de Kasumi, Akane había ido hasta el comedor estilo japonés y sin pensarlo encendió la televisión, machacando el control remoto cada vez que cambiaba de canal y los cambiaba a una velocidad alarmante.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Akane? - preguntó una voz con cautela.

Akane apartó la vista de la televisión para ver a la persona que le hablaba. Se trataba de una atractiva chica de cabello corto y castaño que vestía el uniforme de la escuela Furinkan.

- Nabiki… nop, no me ocurre nada - contestó con una espantosa voz efusiva que no parecía la suya.

- ¿Qué te hizo Ranma esta vez? - preguntó entonces Nabiki divertida, pues conocía demasiado bien a Akane como para no saber interpretar correctamente las expresiones de su cara o el tono de su voz.

- ¡¿Por qué tendría que pasarme algo porque él me haya hecho algo? - exclamó Akane furiosa - Mi vida no gira en torno suyo y definitivamente no estoy enojada porque se este divirtiendo con una chica en nuestro propio baño, el muy descarado… ¡si resulta que tiene una nueva prometida me importa un comino!

- Oh, así que Ranma tiene una nueva prometida, ahora entiendo que estés molesta…

- ¡Ya te dije que no estoy molesta! - gritó Akane dándole un fuerte golpe a la mesa.

- Lo que tú digas hermanita - dijo Nabiki tranquilamente mientras sacaba de su bolso una cámara de fotos - si me disculpas, esta es una noticia que puedo vender a buen precio así que tomaré unas cuantas fotos ¿dijiste que estaba en el baño?

Akane volvió a golpear la mesa y varias astillas de madera flotaron a su ardedor.

- Ah, Nabiki ya llegaste - dijo Kasumi quien llegaba acompañada de Arisu - Esta chica es Shiroi Arisu, acaba de llegar, la pobrecita también tiene una maldición de Jusenkyo.

- Vaya, vaya… que nombre tan extraño - observó Nabiki - ¿se escribe con el caracter de blanco o de castillo?

- Con el de blanco - contestó Arisu.

- ¿Así que… tú… estas comprometida con Ranma? - preguntó Nabiki entrecerrando los ojos para mirar detenidamente a la chica, rápidamente le tomó un par de fotos.

- Bueno… yo… - comenzó a decir Arisu tímidamente.

- ¿Y por qué asumen que esta comprometida conmigo? - preguntó Ranma, quien ya vestido con sus típicos ropajes chinos, había salido del baño y se reunía con las chicas, sobándose uno de los muchos golpes que tenía en la cabeza.

- Porque a ti te salen prometidas hasta debajo de las setas - se quejó Akane - y nada más oír tu nombre ella te abrazó, y como siempre, no hiciste nada más que disfrutarlo, pervertido.

- ¿A quién llamas pervertido? - se exasperó Ranma.

- Bueno, bueno ¿por qué no dejamos que Arisu hable? - intervino Kasumi con tono conciliador.

Los ojos de Arisu se empañaron por las lágrimas.

- La verdad es que yo… yo… si estoy comprometida contigo Ranma ¿es que nadie te lo dijo? Tú padre le prometió a mi madre que juntos heredaríamos los conocimientos de las artes marciales estilo Musabetsu Kakuto.

- ¡Lo sabía! - gritó Akane, a quien volvía a rodearla una asesina aura roja.

- Per… pero… yo nunca oí sobre eso - balbuceó Ranma nervioso.

- Pero los conocimientos del Musabetsu Kakuto los heredaran Ranma y Akane - pensó Nabiki en voz alta - ¿Por qué tú has sido nombrada heredera?

- Porque yo vengo de una familia experta en artes marciales y he entrenado en el estilo Musabetsu Kakuto toda la vida - aseguró Arisu - contábamos con la promesa hecha a mi madre cuando nací y cuando completé mi entrenamiento fui a China a buscar a mi prometido que estaba entrenando en las pozas de Jusenkyo, pero cuando llegué ya se había ido y yo… yo…

- Caíste en una poza - completó Ranma para ayudar. Arisu cubrió su cara con las manos y se largó a llorar -. No llores - pidió Ranma incómodo.

- He dedicado mi vida a entrenar – continuó la chica - te he buscado hasta el punto de haber sido maldecida y entonces llega a mis oídos que vivías en el Dojo Tendo, comprometido con una tal Akane… Yo… yo…

Arisu entonces se subió sobre la mesa del comedor de los Tendo y sacó un micrófono de quien sabe donde.

- Yo he venido a exigir que tomes la responsabilidad como mi prometido y te cases conmigo Saotome Ranma - vociferó la chica a través del micrófono - cuando llamaste a esa chica por su nombre - indicó a Akane - supe que ella me guiaría a ti, pero no sabía que te convertías en chica y… luego de lo que pasó entre nosotros en la bañera lo mínimo que merezco es que te hagas responsable.

- ¡¿Qué? - Ranma subió a la mesa de los Tendo y le quitó el micrófono de las manos a Arisu - yo no se nada de esto y no se de que responsabilidad me hablas.

Arisu se echó a llorar más fuerte que antes.

- ¡Ranma! Eres de lo peor - chilló Akane y se lanzó a golpear nuevamente a Ranma con todas sus fuerzas.

El chico bajó de la mesa esquivándola, y corrió hacia el estanque, Akane lo siguió y cogió con las dos manos una enorme piedra del jardín.

- ¡Akane, no! - gritó Arisu aterrada al ver como la piedra volaba en dirección a la cabeza de Ranma que por muy poco logró esquivarla - ¡Por favor detente! Yo no… yo sólo estaba…

- ¿Mintiendo, verdad? - preguntó Nabiki.

Akane bajó la segunda piedra que había agarrado para golpear a Ranma y volteó a mirar a Arisu y a Nabiki que tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de estarse divirtiendo muchísimo.

Ranma bajó la guardia lentamente y las miró también.

- ¿Mintiendo? - preguntó el chico cautelosamente.

- Bueno… si - admitió Arisu - yo sólo estaba bromeando, no puedo creer que se tragaran todo lo que dije.

- Bueno, yo no me lo tragué - aseguró Nabiki.

- Pero… ¿en qué ha mentido? - preguntó Akane - si lo que ha dicho tiene bastante sentido, quiero decir, esta chica sin duda buscaba a Ranma y sin duda fue a China y cayó en las pozas de Jusenkyo por lo que debe saber artes marciales, además ¿de qué otra forma conocería el estilo Musabetsu Kakuto?

- Yo no lo se todo, pero tengo muchas sospechas - observó Nabiki - y si hay algo que te puedo asegurar es que esta chica no sabe artes marciales, estaba aterrorizada cuando empezaste a arrojarle piedras a Ranma, pero en vez de enfrentarte trató de detenerte a gritos, si supiera artes marciales, ella habría tratado de detenerte a la fuerza…

- Pero… ¿y su transformación? - continúo Akane - eso es obra de las pozas de Jusenkyo y seguro que fue hasta allí buscando a Ranma que es su prometido.

- Bueno, si, seguro fue a China buscando a Ranma - admitió Nabiki - pero no creo que sea porque estén comprometidos… Kasumi, tú también te diste cuenta ¿verdad?

- Bueno… - comenzó a decir Kasumi - tenía la sospecha de que… pero cuando ella empezó a hablar creí que sólo imaginaba cosas… la verdad es que, no tendría sentido…

- ¡¿Quieren de una vez dejar todo este misterio y explicar que pasa? - intervino Ranma bastante molesto. Le dirigió una furiosa mirada a Arisu - ¿Por qué me conoces y por qué has ido hasta China buscándome? y sobretodo ¿por qué llegas aquí mintiendo?

- Bueno… eso último ya lo dije, sólo estaba bromeando, es que se veían muy graciosos peleando - contestó Arisu encogiéndose de hombros - no creí que la broma se me escaparía de las manos y que ella comenzaría a arrojar piedras, eso es muy peligroso. Y acerca de tus otras preguntas… - la mirada de Arisu se ensombreció - no creí que fuera necesario tener que dar tantas explicaciones, creí que a estas alturas ya lo sabrías.

- ¡¿Saber qué? - se impacientó Ranma.

Arisu abrió la boca para contestar, pero el ruido de la puerta abriéndose y el posterior sonido de pasos y conversaciones provenientes de la entrada la interrumpió y volvió a cerrar la boca.

- Gracias por acompañarme a hacer las compras - decía una voz femenina.

- No hay de que, señora Saotome - contestaba una voz de hombre. Un ruido como de oso se oía de fondo.

No tardaron en llegar al comedor una mujer vestida con kimono y el largo cabello ondulado firmemente recogido en un rodete, un hombre con bigote y cabello negro cargando bolsas del mercado y un enorme panda que sostenía un letrero que decía "Hemos llegado".

- Papá, tía Nodoka, tío Genma, que bueno que ya llegaron - los saludó Akane con la esperanza de que alguno de ellos diera una explicación acerca de la supuesta nueva prometida de Ranma.

- Hola Akane - comenzó a saludar la señora - Nabiki, Kasumi, Ranma, Ran… ¡¿Ran? - gritó de pronto la señora Nodoka abriendo mucho los ojos - ¿Pero Ran, qué estas haciendo aquí?

- ¡Mamá! - chilló Arisu con tono recriminatorio - ¡Te he dicho que no me llames Ran! Dime Arisu.

- Tu nombre es Ran jovencita y no vuelvas a alzarme la voz.

Ranma y Akane quedaron en shock, sobretodo Ranma.

- ¿La llamaste mamá? - le preguntó el chico a Arisu, y sin esperar la respuesta de la chica miró a la señora Nodoka - Mamá, tú… ¿conoces a esta chica?

- Claro que la conozco, ella es Saotome Ran, hija mía y de Genma.

- ¡¿Qué? - gritaron Ranma, Akane y Soun. La misma interrogante apareció escrita en un letrero que el enorme panda agitaba frenéticamente. Las únicas que no parecían sorprendidas eran Nabiki y Kasumi.

- Bueno, si… - dijo la mujer tranquilamente - Genma ¿Recuerdas la noche anterior al día en que me dijiste que te llevarías a Ranma? - preguntó la señora Nodoka con la cara roja dirigiéndose al panda. El panda se sonrojó también.

- Mejor no den detalles - sugirió Nabiki.

- Bueno, un par de semanas después de que Genma se llevara a mi hijo - continuó la señora Nodoka - supe que esa noche en cuestión me dejó a alguien más para cuidar en casa, si entienden a lo que me refiero.

- No… no puede ser - balbuceó Ranma - eso significa que ella, esta chica… ella es….

Ranma tragó saliva y volvió a mirar atentamente a Arisu, Ran o como quiera que se llamara. La primera vez que la vio le había resultado ligeramente familiar… su carita ligeramente redondeada, su nariz pequeña y delicada y sus grandes ojos… él había visto cientos de veces ese rostro devolviéndole la mirada desde algún espejo cada vez que se miraba en uno convertido en mujer. Incluso el cabello era igual, la forma del flequillo era la misma y las ligeras ondulaciones eran exactas al cabello de Ranma cuando se desataba la trenza, la única diferencia era el color de un castaño violáceo que… ¿cómo no lo había notado antes? Era exactamente el mismo color del cabello de su madre y los ojos azul gris de la chica eran sus propios ojos.

- Son iguales - observó Nabiki como si hubiera leído la mente de Ranma - si te convirtieras en chica y te pusieras al lado de ella parecerían gemelas, salvo por el color de cabello y ojos ¡si hasta tienen la misma estatura! - Nabiki comenzó a reír - Y bueno, otra diferencia obvia es que al ser mayor, Ranma chica tiene su cuerpo más desarrollado.

- Pero Ran ¿qué haces aquí… y la escuela? - preguntó la señora Nodoka.

- Suspendieron las clases y es imposible quedarse ahí - contestó Ran - así que volví a casa, pero la encontré destruida y los vecinos me dijeron que estabas viviendo en la casa de la prometida de Ranma.

- No, no… todo esto tiene que ser mentira - murmuró Ranma, aún incapaz de asimilar la impactante noticia.

Una vacía tetera cayó al piso humeando y un hombre con gafas vestido con gi y una pañoleta en su calva cabeza apareció donde antes estuviera el panda.

- Pues mira nada más, una hija… Que gran noticia Nodoka, sin duda podremos encontrarle un buen marido.

- ¡¿Es lo único que se te ocurre decir en un momento como este? - preguntó Ranma a gritos golpeando a su padre en la cabeza - tienes una hija… yo tengo una hermana… no lo sabíamos ¿y a ti sólo se te ocurre decir que hay que buscarle un marido? - Ranma respiró hondo para calmarse - Mamá ¿cómo pudiste ocultarnos esto?

- Realmente no lo estaba ocultando hijo, es sólo que pasaron tantas cosas, no hubo oportunidad y luego yo…

- Tú… - insistió Ranma

- Lo olvidé - completó la señora Nodoka.

Todos cayeron al piso menos la señora Nodoka, a quien le caía una gota de sudor por la frente, y Ran que se encogía de hombros suspirando.

Ranma se levantó y miró a su… a su… ¿hermana?

- ¿No te sientes un poco ofendida? - preguntó.

- No realmente, mamá siempre ha sido rara - contestó la aludida -. Además todo esto ha sido muy divertido… Her-ma-no

- Felicidades Ranma, resulta que no eres hijo único - comentó Kasumi.

- Esto se pone muy interesante - dijo Nabiki.

Akane estaba tan aturdida que a lo único que atinó fue a poner su mano sobre el hombro de Ranma.

- Todos están locos - masculló el chico.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

¿Sorprendidos? Nunca dije que la chica fuera una nueva prometida, ni en el titulo, ni en el summary y cuando lo dejé caer de pasada en mis notas de autora del prologo lo dije preguntando "¿será una nueva prometida?" así que realmente nunca lo confirmé, no he mentido. Me pregunto si alguien se fijó en esos detalles para darse cuenta de que los guiaba a una "trampa", también me pregunto si alguien se tragó la broma de Ran en este capitulo.

Y bien, este es mi capricho, darle a Ranma una hermanita menor, pero eso no es todo, la hermanita en cuestión es mi self-insert (como casi todos los personajes originales mujeres que aparecen en mis fanfics) por lo tanto eso sólo puede significar una cosa… Ranma la pasará mal mientras yo me mato de la risa *inserte risa maligna aquí*. Bueno, realmente agregarle más prometidas a Ranma creo que no es lo mío, ya hay otras tres chicas que cumplen muy bien el rol de sacarle celos a Akane. Además prefiero molestar a Ranma desde una posición en la que no sea posible un interés romántico, eso abre nuevas posibilidades.

No fue fácil diseñar a esta chica, me costó introducirla de forma creíble, elegirle un buen nombre y describir el color de su cabello. Para lo primero me esforcé en buscar algún resquicio y me aproveché de lo absurdos que pueden ser los personajes de Ranma ½ creados por Takahashi. El nombre lo saqué de Ran Mouri de Detective Conan y cumple con lo que buscaba: puede ser de chica, se parece al nombre de Ranma y su significado "orquídea" no desentona con "joven doncella" que es el significado del apellido Saotome. Lo del cabello me costó porque yo uso los colores del anime para las descripciones, y el cabello de Nodoka es algo ambiguo porque lo tiene como castaño pero con brillo morado, espero que haya quedado bien con eso de "castaño violáceo".

Se que hay fanfics que toman este tema de una hermana o hermano para Ranma, porque una vez me topé con uno que no leí entero debido a que estaba en formato script y no suelo leer ese tipo de fics (cosa de gustos) y con otro cuya historia no me interesó y no pasé del summary… pero bueno, espero que aún así resulte diferente y espero que les haya hecho gracia su entrada en la historia, no quería que ella llegara, tocara a la puerta y dijera "soy la hermana menor de Ranma", porque no me habría parecido divertido y poner celosa a Akane con un malentendido no tiene precio.

En fin ¿Qué clase de problemas traerá esta chica? Y… ¿Cómo afectara a la relación entre Ranma y Akane?... Ojala me sigan apoyando con mis locuras, intentaré actualizar cada jueves y ya veremos si logro mantener el ritmo… no me atrevo a prometerlo eso si, pero sepan que lo intentaré.

Oh por cierto, un detallito de esos que me encanta agregar para que los personajes parezcan japoneses de verdad. En Japón "blanco" y "castillo" se pronuncian igual, pero se escriben diferente, de ahí la pregunta de Nabiki acerca de con caracter se escribe "shiroi".

Saludos muy especiales a 97pupi, darkedgard, Romina . andruil, Noe07-14 y sakusa por sus reviews y muchas gracias a todos los que leen aunque no comenten.

Por cierto… Romina . andruil , quizá me equivoque, pero… ¿tú estas en deviantart, no? Porque creo haber visto a alguien ahí con un nick parecido y la misma imagen de avatar… pensé que podrías ser tú por el parecido en el nick, aunque quizá sea coincidencia… En fin, dejo aquí la pregunta.

Saludos

+ Kikyo +


	3. La historia del conejo blanco

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos. _

* * *

><p><strong>La otra chica<strong>

**La historia del conejo blanco**

Kasumi y Nodoka sirvieron la cena que tenía un muy buen aspecto y todos en la casa se sentaron en torno a la mesa estilo japonés de los Tendo, excepto el maestro Happosai que aún no había vuelto desde que Ranma lo lanzara lejos por la ventana.

Ranma estaba sentado justo al lado de Ran, era el único sitio donde había lugar para sentarse, parecía que toda la familia quería verlos juntos.

- ¿Así que Ran llegó haciendo una de sus bromas, eh? - preguntó la señora Nodoka sonriendo - esta chica siempre ha sido de las que improvisan historias y suele contarlas con mucho realismo.

- Si, su actuación es muy buena, pero aún le queda mucho por aprender - sentenció Nabiki.

- Es cierto, fui descubierta por usted después de todo señorita Nabiki.

- No es necesario que seas tan formal para llamarnos a todos, si eres hermana de Ranma eres parte de la familia - dijo Kasumi.

- Muchas gracias señorita Kasumi… quiero decir, etto… Kasumi.

- Bueno, yo realmente no me di cuenta de que estaba improvisando una historia inventada - confesó Akane apenada.

- Yo tampoco - confesó también Kasumi - cuando la vi tan parecida a Ranma pensé que podría tratarse de algún pariente, pero como comenzó a contar la historia del compromiso creí que eran imaginaciones mías.

- Yo me di cuenta casi en seguida de que era su hermana - aseguró Nabiki - primero por el parecido, si es ver a Ranma cuando es chica la verdad, la miré muy atentamente y no tenía duda de que era una Saotome, el nombre era demasiado raro para ser real y eso me pareció sospechoso también, y cuando comenzó a contar la historia me convencí… su llanto era muy sobreactuado así que supe que todo lo que decía era mentira, pero sin duda conocía a Ranma, sabía sobre el compromiso con Akane y sobre las artes marciales que practica la familia así que tenía que ser un pariente muy cercano… y bueno, no sería raro que siendo la hermana menor de Ranma hubiera ido hasta China para conocer a su hermano ¿verdad? Eso explicaría que fuera hasta el campo de entrenamiento de Jusenkyo aún sin saber artes marciales.

- ¡¿Qué fue hasta donde? - exclamó la señora Nodoka - pero si Ran vive en un internado para chicas desde que comenzó la secundaria… no puede andar faltando a clases y además ¿de dónde iba a sacar el dinero?

- Bueno… la verdad es que yo… jamás he estado en China - aclaró Ran mientras se llevaba un trozo de pescado a la boca.

- ¿Nunca has estado en China? - preguntó Ranma asombrado - ¿Pero entonces como fuiste maldecida, es que acaso conoces otras pozas aquí en Japón? - la voz de Ranma de pronto sonaba esperanzada, ya que desde que las pozas de Jusenkyo se habían arruinado luego de su batalla contra Zafron y el maestro se había bebido lo último que quedaba de la poza del hombre ahogado, había perdido toda la fe en que algún día se curaría.

Ran se apresuró en tragarse el pedazo de pescado y miró a Ranma con algo de lástima.

- Mejor no te ilusiones hermano - dijo la chica - no hay cura, yo no se de ninguna poza en Japón.

- ¿Pero entonces…? - empezó a preguntar Ranma.

- ¿Recuerdan que dije que las clases estaban suspendidas en mi escuela? - todos asintieron -. Pues verán… les contaré… - dijo mirando hacia el techo como si allí estuvieran escritos los acontecimientos y su voz se remontó al pasado... de hace unos cuantos días.

Todo había comenzado una mañana cargada de entusiasmo, el internado para señoritas Saint Mary estaba de aniversario y se había organizado una fiesta con show de magia, música y concursos de disfraces. Las chicas estaban especialmente ilusionadas porque iban a ir a la fiesta los chicos del internado Saint Joseph que estaba en frente, al otro lado del río. Las chicas se habían vestido con sus mejores trajes y recibían con entusiasmo a los invitados. Ran había organizado el recibimiento de los chicos, ella y varias muchachas de su salón de clases estaban vestidas de sirvientas guiándolos a las diferentes actividades que habían organizado las estudiantes. No faltaron las chicas que se juntaban con sus novios o las chicas que pretendían conocer al amor de su vida e intentaban trabar conversación con chicos guapos.

Todo estaba saliendo bien y no tardaron en reunir un buen público para el show de magia que había contratado la directora, era un show de una compañía china que se lució frente a su público con una gran variedad de trucos.

Y ahora, para nuestro acto final había anunciado el animador del evento las mágicas pozas de Jusenkyo que esconden un misterioso hechizo, conseguir estas misteriosas aguas no fue nada fácil dijo en tono teatral.

Varios recipientes de vidrio con agua fueron puestos en el escenario y comenzó el truco. Distintos animales eran hundidos en los recipientes y se convertían en animales diferentes ante los ojos de un cada vez más impresionado público…

Y entonces se desató la tragedia…

Alguien entre el público, un chico bastante escéptico y que había criticado el show de magia desde el inicio, comenzó a abuchear y aseguró que esa era agua normal y que seguro había por ahí un truco para hacer creer que los animales se transformaban. Comenzó una discusión entre el animador y el muchacho y éste último comenzó a arrojar tomates, bananas y otros objetos sólo para molestar. Casi todos entre el público se molestaron, pero algunos se unieron al chico, al parecer ese muchacho y quienes le apoyaban eran miembros de una banda del internado para chicos que disfrutaba creando problemas en los momentos más inesperados.

Y entonces, nadie alcanzó a ver en que momento, un tomate golpeó uno de los recipientes y el agua cayó… cayó hasta mojar a uno de los chicos entre el público y…

Nadie supo describir lo que ocurrió a continuación, pero en el lugar donde estaba el chico de pronto había un extraño e inmenso monstruo que parecía una especie de toro con alas. El monstruo rugió y golpeó otros recipientes y estos fueron cayendo sobre la aterrada gente. Conejos, patos, gatos, tigres, pandas y otros animales iban apareciendo entre el público. El monstruo estiró las alas mientras seguía rugiendo. Los alumnos que aún no habían sido mojados huían pisoteándose unos a otros y el monstruo asustado alzó el vuelo destruyendo gran parte del edificio. La otra parte del edificio se destruyó cuando los tigres, pandas y otros animales grandes huyeron destrozando todo a su paso.

Cuando los miembros del espectáculo lograron calmar la situación y reunir a las personas convertidas en animales, explicaron que bastaba usar agua caliente para revertir la transformación, aunque esta se produciría nuevamente con el agua fría. No había manera de curarse porque las aguas del chico y la chica ahogados se habían derramado junto a las demás y se sabía que las pozas de Jusenkyo en China ya no funcionaban debido a una batalla ocurrida ahí.

Para cuando todo se aclaró la escuela estaba totalmente destruida y la directora decidió suspender las clases mientras comenzaban las obras de reconstrucción, así que las alumnas del internado volvieron a sus casas.

Ran suspiró profundamente cuando terminó de contar su historia.

- Lo más probable es que debido a este problema nos perdamos las vacaciones de invierno para recuperar las clases… no podría ser peor.

- ¿No crees que tienes un problema más grave que el perder las vacaciones de invierno? - preguntó Akane mientras le caía una gota de sudor por la frente.

- ¡Bah! Akane… ¿no me digas que le creíste esa absurda historia? - dijo Ranma alzando las cejas con escepticismo - Seguro que esta chica esta mintiendo otra vez ¿Verdad Nabiki?

- Pues a mi me ha parecido sincera esta vez - respondió la aludida encogiéndose de hombros.

- Porque esta vez he dicho la verdad, que desconfiado eres hermano - se quejó Ran.

- Bueno, al menos mi niña se transforma en conejita y no en un chico o alguna otra cosa poco femenina - comentó la señora Nodoka.

- ¡Mamá! ¿Qué estas tratando de decir con eso? - chilló Ranma.

- Nada, nada - dijo la señora Nodoka mirando a su hijo como si el chico sufriera una especie de enfermedad terminal.

- Es cierto, mi hermano no es tan masculino como prometió papá ¿cómo es que aún sigue con vida? - preguntó Ran.

Ranma la fulminó con la mirada y luego dirigió su vista a Nodoka y un escalofrío de miedo recorrió su cuerpo.

- Ranma es muy masculino a pesar de su maldición - dijo entonces la señora Nodoka - me lo ha demostrado muchas veces.

- Vaya, realmente no habría imaginado que mi hermano se convertía en chica, supongo entonces que él era la famosa "Ranko" de la que siempre me hablabas por teléfono ¿verdad?

- Si, Ranko resultó ser tu hermano Ranma - la señora Nodoka le sonrió a su hijo con indulgencia, aunque aún parecía que lo estaba tratando como si Ranma estuviera en el lecho de muerte.

- ¿Realmente es masculino? Pero si tú me contaste que Ranko se veía preciosa con vestidos, y que como ella y yo nos parecíamos te acordabas de mí cada vez que la veías, recuerdo que dijiste: "le he comprado vestidos preciosos, me gustaría que fueras como Ranko y dejaras que te comprara ropa así de linda". No entiendo como es que le perdonaste todo eso y no le hiciste cometer sepp…

- ¡¿Quieres callarte? - le gritó Ranma cerrando la boca de la chica.

Ran se quedó callada, cogió un vaso de agua que había sobre la mesa y mojó la cabeza de Ranma. Inmediatamente el chico se transformó en la linda chica pelirroja.

- Esta bien, esta bien, no quiero que mamá mate a mi "linda hermana mayor", después de todo tengo grandes planes para ti…

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

- Jujuju - rió traviesamente Ran - Ya verás, ya verás…

Ranma sintió un mal presentimiento.

- Sip… si lo que creo es cierto… esto realmente se pondrá interesante - murmuró Nabiki - incluso podría sacar mucho provecho de esto.

- Nabiki - le susurró Akane por lo bajo a su hermana - ¿a qué te refieres con eso que has dicho?

- Ya lo verás hermanita - contestó Nabiki susurrando también.

Akane observó a Ranma y a Ran que en esos momentos estaba abrazando a Ranma chica con mucho entusiasmo. Ranma por su parte parecía bastante molesto.

- Ranma… - murmuró Akane, sin saber si debía estar feliz de que el chico tuviera una hermanita, o muy preocupada porque esa hermanita en cuestión trajera bastantes problemas.

Luego de la cena, Saotome Genma y Tendo Soun se pusieron a jugar una partida de shogi, Nabiki se había ido a su cuarto, Kasumi y la señora Nodoka habían ido a la cocina a limpiar los platos y Ranma había vuelto al baño porque dijo que quería volver a ser hombre antes de dormir.

Akane estaba otra vez cambiando de canales en la televisión, observada atentamente por Ran.

- Disculpa… ¿Akane? - dijo de pronto, tímidamente.

- Dime Ran.

- N… no me digas Ran, llamare Arisu.

- Pero ¿te llamas Ran, no?

- Bueno, si pero… no importa, quería preguntarte si no te importaría acompañarme a buscar mis cosas, creo que alguien podría haberlas llevado a alguna comisaría cuando las perdí al transformarme y bueno, es algo tarde y no conozco mucho el barrio… tampoco quiero esperar hasta mañana.

- ¿No preferirías pedirle esto a Ranma? - preguntó Akane -. Es tu hermano después de todo y estaría bien que te acercaras a él.

- Creo que con los problemas que le he dado no querrá acompañarme.

- Bueno, tienes razón - admitió Akane - no debiste armar tanto lío al llegar.

- Pero valió la pena, fue muy divertido.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Akane. "_Que chica tan rara_", pensó.

De todas formas, Akane accedió a acompañar a Ran y juntas fueron caminando hacia la comisaría más cercana. Allí Ran habló con un oficial mientras Akane esperaba fuera. Cuando Ran salió de la comisaría sonreía muy feliz, sostenía un gran bolso que apenas podía llevar con sus pequeñas y débiles manos.

- Mira Akane, tuve suerte, alguien encontró mis cosas.

- ¡Que bien! - se alegró Akane por ella - ¿Quieres que te ayude? Parece pesado.

- Oh no, no te preocupes, no quiero molestarte Akane.

- Descuida, yo soy muy fuerte - dijo Akane quitándole el bolso a Ran, tal y como imaginó era bastante pesado, pero podía llevarlo sin problemas, no por nada llevaba años de entrenamiento, fortaleciendo su cuerpo.

- Bueno, si, se que eres fuerte, mamá me lo dijo, además… te vi sosteniendo esas piedras con las que planeabas golpear a mi hermano… Etto… Muchas gracias por tu ayuda Akane.

- No hay de que.

Caminaron en silencio durante un rato, hasta que Akane soltó una pregunta en la que había estado pensando, pero que no quiso decirla antes porque le parecía algo tonta y quizá indiscreta.

- Ran… antes, cuando decías que la tía Nodoka te hablaba de lo bien que se veía "Ranko" con las ropas que ella le compraba… Bueno, me pareció entender que a tu madre no le gusta como te vistes.

- La verdad es que no le gusta mucho - admitió Ran.

- Vaya… ¿acaso no eres muy femenina? - preguntó Akane, pues le parecía que con ese bonito vestido de Kasumi la chica lucía linda y femenina, pero… no podía dejar de ver lo parecida que era a Ranma y no lograba imaginarse a una "Ranma chica femenina", al menos no a una que se vistiera como chica por propia voluntad.

- No va por ahí el problema…

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó sorprendida ante esa respuesta.

- Ya hemos llegado - anunció Ran. Y era cierto, ya estaban frente al Dojo Tendo. Entraron en la casa y anunciaron su llegada. Kasumi y la señora Nodoka les dieron la bienvenida.

- Hija, dormirás conmigo, tu padre y tu hermano en la habitación de huéspedes - le informó la señora Nodoka a Ran, la chica asintió con la cabeza en señal de que había entendido.

Ran tomó entonces su bolso, sacó de dentro una bonita y muy femenina camisa de dormir blanca con estampados de conejitos y le pidió a Kasumi permiso para darse un baño, después de todo cuando ocurrió el incidente con Ranma no le había dado tiempo a bañarse como correspondía. Salió del baño media hora después y se fue con su madre al dormitorio de la familia Saotome.

- ¿No te pone nerviosa que una chica duerma en la misma habitación con tu prometido? - preguntó Nabiki maliciosamente en el oído de Akane.

Akane se sobresaltó.

- ¡Nabiki! - gritó Akane - por favor - susurró después - es su hermana menor.

Nabiki se limitó a reír y se fue a su cuarto. Akane miró hacia el dormitorio que compartía Ranma con su familia. _"Nabiki es una tonta"_, pensó, pero notó una sacudida de inquietud en el estómago. "_Y yo también lo soy, son hermanos y la verdad es que Ran parece adorable… demasiado adorable…"_. Akane sacudió la cabeza con fuerza y se fue a su habitación.

Ya avanzada la noche Ranma sentía que no podía dormir, daba una vuelta tras otra en el futón hasta que finalmente se incorporó y miró al futón que le habían pasado a Ran. La chica dormía profundamente. También su madre dormía y a juzgar por los ronquidos de Saotome Genma, Ranma era el único que no lograba conciliar el sueño.

"_Esta chica es mi hermana"_, pensaba Ranma mientras observaba a Ran, _"tantos años creyendo ser hijo único y ella siempre estuvo ahí y yo sin saberlo, igual que con mamá… esto es tan raro…"._

Asumiendo que definitivamente no lograría dormir esa noche, Ranma bajó hasta la cocina con la idea de tomar algo de leche tibia que quizá le ayudara a tranquilizarse. Iba a medio camino en dirección a la cocina cuando oyó un ruido proveniente de ella. Alguien se movía por ahí procurando no hacer ruido. Ranma se puso inmediatamente en estado de alerta y caminó lentamente sin hacer ningún ruido. Entró en la cocina y vio una oscura silueta acercándose al refrigerador. Sus músculos se tensaron y se preparó para atacar al intruso. Se fue acercando sigilosamente por detrás, estaba listo para dar un golpe cuando…

El intruso abrió el refrigerador y la luz le dio de lleno. Aunque al estar a contra luz lo único que aún veía era una silueta, esa iluminación resultó suficiente para identificarla.

- ¿Akane? - preguntó Ranma con un susurro. La chica se sobresaltó y volteó.

- Ranma… no te sentí.

- Lo se, es que vine muy despacio, creí que podrías ser un ladrón… En fin ¿qué sucede, no puedes dormir?

- No… aunque ya debería estar acostumbrada a que pasen cosas raras, la verdad es que estoy muy sorprendida con lo de hoy.

- Lo se, imagínate yo, realmente no me esperaba algo así.

- Entiendo, Ranma… pero ¡es una buena noticia! Y al menos no tendrás que esconderte de tu hermana como lo hacías con tu madre cuando la conociste.

- Bueno, si, pero…

- ¿Pero…?

Ranma miró a Akane a la luz del refrigerador. No sabía exactamente como decir lo que pensaba o si decírselo a Akane, pero finalmente las palabras salieron de su boca entes de pensarlo detenidamente.

- Estoy acostumbrado a ser hijo único y no se exactamente como se supone que debo sentirme o actuar ante esa chica - explicó - no se si es una buena noticia, no se si debo alegrarme o enojarme o… bueno, no se…

- Yo creo que debes alegrarte… - dijo Akane sinceramente.

- ¿Tú crees? - preguntó Ranma confundido - La verdad es que siempre quise tener algún hermano o hermana cuando era pequeño, porque me sentía solo, pero ahora que ya estoy acostumbrado a eso… no se, creo que quizá ya es demasiado tarde.

- Nunca es tarde para tener una familia Ranma.

- Pero es que yo siento que ya… que ya…

- ¿Que ya qué? - preguntó Akane puesto que Ranma no parecía querer completar la frase que iba a decir.

Ranma se rascó la cabeza, había estado a punto de decir _"ya tengo una familia aquí"_, pero creía que quizá eso sonaría demasiado entrometido, después de todo no tenía lazos con la familia Tendo más allá de un compromiso que ni él ni Akane habían decidido. Y aunque hacía muy poco Akane había estado dispuesta a casarse con él, no estaba seguro de si lo había hecho porque lo quisiera o porque se sentía agradecida debido a que él había sacrificado la posibilidad de curarse por salvarla, quizá ella se había sentido con la obligación de conseguir la cura para él y como el señor Tendo sólo la entregaría como regalo de bodas…

- ¿Que ya qué? - repitió Akane, pues Ranma seguía sin responder.

- Ah, nada… olvidé lo que iba a decir.

- ¿Seguro? - preguntó Akane escéptica.

- Si, seguro… y bueno, tienes razón, esa chica es mi hermana… mi familia… y no debería ser demasiado tarde, creo que intentaré tomarme esto positivamente.

Ranma sacó algo de comer del refrigerador, había visto unas fresas que lucían mucho más apetitosas que un vaso de leche. Se las comió de un bocado.

- En fin, buenas noches Akane - se despidió - y… bueno…

- ¿Si?

- Nada… etto… gracias por escucharme - murmuró sin mirarla y se fue de la cocina.

- De nada Ranma - sonrió Akane.

Ranma volvió a su habitación y se acostó en su futón, le dio un último vistazo a Ran.

"_Si, definitivamente me tomaré esto bien"._

El pobre no tenía ni idea de que el infierno que se le avecinaba le haría retractarse de esa buena intención.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Oh si, Ranma tendrá problemillas, yo me aseguraré de ello *risa maligna* ¡ejem! Bueno, ya veremos que tan mala seré, algo de alegría le daré a Ranma, en algún momento… creo…

Lo que más me gustó escribir en este capitulo es la conversación de Ranma y Akane en la cocina. Creo que me gusta escribir escenas entre ellos en las que se note el amor que se tienen sin que la escena sea romántica y sin que acabe en pelea, simplemente son ellos, tan tímidos y torpes como siempre, hablando de un tema cualquiera, en este caso de la hermanita que Ranma no sabía que tenía. No recuerdo si en algún otro fic he logrado crear un ambiente así, espero haber podido transmitirlo bien, en mi cabeza se ve bonito, sobretodo cuando Ranma le da las gracias sin mirarla y se va rapidito, como que él siempre es tan bobo, le cuesta hablar de sus sentimientos y dar las gracias, más aún con Akane. Otro detallito que me gustó escribir es que Ranma estuviera a punto de decir que considera a la familia Tendo su propia familia… al final no lo dijo, porque es Ranma y es tonto, pero bueno… Todos sabemos que es así.

Espero que les gustara la historia de cómo la chica se transforma. La idea se me ocurrió para matar varios pájaros de un tiro, es decir, Ranma no vio antes a Ran porque ella vive en un internado, pero si ella llegaba para las vacaciones Nodoka la estaría esperando y habría recordado revelar su existencia, además quiero escribir problemas en la escuela Furinkan y estando de vacaciones no podría. Pero de este modo pude hacerla transformarse y aparecer repentinamente en época escolar con una historia absurda al mismo tiempo, y lo mejor de todo, sin que ella se fuera a China, porque ¿cómo rayos habría llegado? Si los Saotome tuvieran dinero para ir, Ranma hubiera ido mucho antes de la saga del Monte Fénix, y la chica no sabe artes marciales así que no tendría la resistencia de llegar nadando, además ¿a qué iba a ir? Podía conocer a su hermano cuando Nodoka lo encontrara así que para qué iba a molestarse tanto.

Muchas gracias a 97pupi, Romina . andruil, Noe07-14 y a mi amiga Lady Paper por sus reviews y muchas gracias a todos los que leen aunque no comenten.

Romina . andruil… ¡Sabía que eras tú! Pronto aparecerán novedades relacionadas a este fic en deviantart jujuju aunque claro, cuando lo haga avisaré aquí en mis notas.

97pupi... Ni recordé el día de los inocentes, acá en Chile (donde vivo) también cae el mismo día, pero tengo tres razones para acordarme del April Fool y ninguna para recordar el otro. Esas tres razones son: primero la canción Konya wa April Fool de Ranma/Kappei donde le declara su amor Akane y luego dice que es una broma , segundo el cumpleaños de Fred y George Weasley que Rowling puso en esa fecha porque son bromistas y tercero que deviantart nos hace una broma a los usuarios todos los años así que lo recuerdo nada más entrar a deviant jejejeje, pero si quieres, tómalo como una broma atrasada.

Y bien… ¿Qué infierno le esperará a Ranma en el próximo capitulo? Si o si lo subo el próximo jueves ¡Espero que me sigan apoyando!

Kissu

**+ Kikyo + **


	4. Arisu al ataque

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos. _

* * *

><p><strong>La otra chica<strong>

**Arisu al ataque **

Cuando las primeras luces del amanecer se colaron entre las cortinas de la habitación de Akane, la chica despertó de mala gana, pues por alguna razón que no recordaba le había costado dormirse la noche anterior. Miró el reloj y se fijó que todavía era bastante temprano, pero aún así decidió levantarse en vez de quedarse más rato en cama. Se restregó los ojos bostezando, levantándose lentamente. En pocos minutos ya se había vestido con el uniforme de la escuela.

Sólo cuando empezó a bajar las escaleras camino al comedor recordó que era lo que la había mantenido despierta. Ranma tenía una hermana a quien acababa de conocer. Parecía increíble que en todo el tiempo desde que conocían a la señora Nodoka ésta nunca les hubiera comentado que tenía otra hija, pero pensándolo bien, tratándose de la familia Saotome eso era casi algo normal.

Podía escuchar ajetreo en la cocina y distinguió las voces de Kasumi y la señora Nodoka. Un gruñido en su estómago le hizo desear que el desayuno estuviera listo pronto, pero resistió la tentación de ofrecerse a ayudar porque sabía que nadie se tomaría bien esa idea. Al llegar al comedor vio que Nabiki también se había despertado temprano y hojeaba una revista, el señor Saotome también se había levantado y jugaba una partida de shogi contra el señor Tendo. Ranma seguro seguía durmiendo y Akane se preguntó si acaso Ran se parecería a Ranma en eso de levantarse tarde porque no la veía por ahí. Se sentó al lado de Nabiki y miró de reojo la revista que leía. Se sorprendió bastante al percatarse que la revista que leía Nabiki trataba sobre la moda de las lolitas.

- ¿Por qué lees esto, planeas vestirte así? - preguntó Akane extrañada. Como la moda de las lolitas consistía en vestirse como una muñeca de porcelana con llamativos vestidos entre infantiles y victorianos no lograba imaginar a Nabiki vestida así.

- Claro que no - negó Nabiki sin inmutarse - pero hace unos días se me ocurrió leer del tema, informarse sobre este tipo de modas llamativas puede traducirse en una buena oportunidad de negocios, por eso compré y leí esta revista… ahora la releo para cerciorarme de… bueno, ya sabremos…

- ¿Qué cosa sabremos?

- Nada, nada… ¿Qué opinas de este tipo de ropa?

- No se… es linda, aunque no se si yo tendría el valor de vestirme así.

- Ya esta listo el desayuno - anunció la señora Nodoka que traía ya algunas cosas para servirlas en la mesa - ¿Dónde están Ranma y Ran, no han bajado aún?

- Nop - contestó Akane.

- Que raro… pero si despertaron hace mucho rato - comentó la señora mientras volvía a la cocina.

- Vaya, vaya… así que Ranma y Ran están solos en su habitación… - dejó caer Nabiki con tono malicioso.

- Son hermanos Nabiki… her-ma-nos - recalcó Akane muy molesta dirigiéndole a Nabiki una mirada asesina.

- Oh si… hermanos - suspiró con mucha parsimonia - el fruto deliciosamente prohibido de un amor incestuoso.

- ¡¿Quieres parar con eso? - gritó Akane levantándose.

- ¿A dónde vas? - preguntó Nabiki sonriendo - ¿A la habitación de Ranma quizá? - se respondió ella misma con esa venenosa interrogante.

- Sólo iré a avisarles que el desayuno esta listo - aseguró Akane frunciendo el ceño.

Akane subió las escaleras maldiciendo contra la malpensada mente de Nabiki. Estaba acercándose al cuarto de los Saotome cuando oyó voces y puso atención.

- No… espera, esto no esta bien… ¡no quiero! - se oía una voz femenina. Akane se detuvo en seco… esa voz era la de Ran…

- ¿Pero qué demonios…? - Akane se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta.

- Por favor ya detente, deja de tratar de quitarme la ropa, te he dicho que no quiero… ¡No quiero hacer esto!

Akane sintió una desmesurada furia brotar en su interior… No era posible que Ranma fuera tan pervertido ¿verdad? No como para ponerle las manos encima a su propia hermana. Entonces las palabras de Nabiki resonaron en su mente "Oh si… hermanos, el fruto deliciosamente prohibido de un amor incestuoso".

Akane ya no lo pensó más, cerró los ojos para concentrarse y de un golpe abrió la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo Ranma? - gritó.

Akane abrió los ojos y la sorpresa ante el espectáculo que veía ante ella la hizo enmudecer y quedarse completamente quieta, como una estatua, con los puños muy apretados. Por un segundo, con una sensación de deja-vu, Akane recordó cuando Ranma se había reflejado en un espejo mágico que había creado un clon exacto de Ranma chica, y cada vez que Ranma chica y su clon estaban juntas daba la sensación de estar mirando a un par de gemelas. Y eso era precisamente lo que le parecía estar viendo, un par de gemelas, una sobre otra, revolcándose en el piso de la habitación, no parecían haber oído entrar a Akane.

La "gemela" que estaba arriba tenía el cabello castaño violáceo, único indicio visible en ese momento de que se trataba de Ran, vestía una blusa de un amarillo pálido llena de encajes y una falda rosada con estampados de conejitos, lunas y flores que también tenía encajes. Bajo la falda parecía estar llevando unos anticuadísimos calzones victorianos, Akane alcanzaba a ver como se asomaban bajo la falda porque eran muy largos. Llevaba el cabello atado en una trenza idéntica a la de Ranma y un sombrerito pequeño y rosado a juego con la falda. La "gemela" que estaba debajo era Ranma, y Akane lo sabía por el cabello de intenso color rojo y porque vestía un pijama estilo chino. Tenía la camisa del pijama abierta y desordenada y Ran forcejeaba para quitársela, al lado de ellas estaban repartidas unas ropas que eran idénticas a las que Ran llevaba puestas.

- Vamos Ranma - decía Ran - te verás tan linda con esta ropa, pareceremos lolitas gemelas.

- ¡No quiero, no quiero hacerlo, no me vestiré así jamás, soy un chico! - exclamó Ranma, y Akane se dio cuenta de que era Ranma a quien había oído antes.

- Sus… sus voces son asombrosamente iguales - murmuró Akane sorprendida - hasta da escalofrío.

- Kyaaa, hermana, por favor, por favor, por favor - continuó insistiendo Ran.

- ¡He dicho que no! - gritó Ranma - ¡Y no me llames "hermana", soy hombre!

- Etto… Ranma… Ran… - intentó decir Akane alzando su voz por sobre los gritos del par de "gemelitas", pero lo mismo habría sido hablarle a unas paredes porque no le hicieron caso.

Akane entonces sacó de la nada un enorme gong y lo golpeó con fuerza. El sonido retumbó por las paredes y Ranma y Ran se quedaron completamente quietos.

- Ah, hola Akane, buenos días - saludó Ran alegremente.

- ¡Una abertura! - exclamó Ranma, y antes de que Ran pudiera hacer algo al respecto, Ranma se había escabullido bajo ella para librarse de su agarre.

- Que mala eres hermana - se quejó Ran.

- Ya te he dicho que no me llames "hermana" - sentenció Ranma con dureza y cogió su ropa estilo chino - voy a bañarme para volver a ser hombre y vestirme con mi ropa de chico porque eso es lo que soy ¡un chico! - y muy enfadado, Ranma abandonó el cuarto.

- Que mal carácter tiene - lloriqueó Ran como si fuera una niñita de cinco años.

- Bueno Ran, es que deberías entender que a un chico no le gusta vestirse como chica - explicó Akane con indulgencia.

- Pero se transforma en chica y es una chica muy, muy linda, de hecho, es demasiado linda - argumentó Ran con un tono que recordaba mucho al de Ranma cuando se alababa a si mismo.

- Aún así - dijo Akane con paciencia - es un chico, así que mejor ya no lo molestes o se enfadará mucho contigo.

- ¿Siempre es así de gruñón? - preguntó Ran.

- La verdad es que si - contestó Akane con una sonrisa nerviosa, una gota de sudor le cayó por la frente.

- Debe ser terrible estar comprometida con él - comentó Ran mirando a Akane con autentica lástima.

- Bueno… la verdad es que… - comenzó a decir Akane sonrojándose.

- Y ni siquiera lo elegiste tú… - continuó Ran sin escuchar a Akane - es terrible que quieran decidir tu futuro de esa forma ¿verdad Akane?

- Claro, es terrible asintió Akane - pero ¿sabes? Ranma no es tan…

- Akane, no te preocupes, yo estoy de tu parte - aseguró Ran, otra vez sin escuchar a Akane, tomándole ambas manos y mirándola a los ojos con una gran determinación.

- Cl… claro - dijo Akane.

- Bueno, iré a la cocina a ver si mamá y Kasumi necesitan algo.

Ran se alejó dando saltitos. Akane cayó lentamente al piso, de rodillas, una nueva gota de sudor le caía por la frente.

- Esta chica es definitivamente rara… bueno ¿qué más podía esperar de una Saotome?

Una repentina idea cruzó el cerebro de Akane, se levantó y se dirigió a toda velocidad al comedor en donde encontró a Nabiki aún leyendo. El desayuno estaba prácticamente servido.

- Nabiki ¿tú sabías que Ran es una lolita? - preguntó Akane sin rodeos.

Nabiki apartó sus ojos de la revista para mirar a su hermana.

- Lo suponía - contestó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Pero… cómo? No llegamos a ver su ropa ayer…

- Por su nombre falso "Shiroi Arisu" - contestó Nabiki, Akane aún parecía confundida -. Te lo explicaré si me pagas trescientos yenes - agregó guiñándole el ojo.

- ¿Qué tal si mejor te quito la revista? - amenazó Akane.

- Que mal carácter tienes hermanita… pero si me quitas la revista que yo compré con mi dinero tendrás que pagármela con intereses, te cobraré aún más si llegas a arrugarla o causarle algún daño. - dijo Nabiki tranquilamente - y ya sabes que no conviene endeudarse conmigo - agregó con malignidad.

- Ok, esta bien, trescientos - accedió Akane dándole el dinero a Nabiki a regañadientes, realmente tenía mucha curiosidad.

"_Menos mal que Akane es tan tonta que no consideró ir a preguntarle a Ran, probablemente esa niña no le habría cobrado ni un yen"_, pensó Nabiki aguantando la risa con su inquebrantable frialdad.

- Muy bien, ella se llama a si misma "Shiroi Arisu" y cuando le pregunté como se escribía, me dijo que Shiroi lo escribe como "blanco" y bueno… ¿"Blanco y "Arisu" juntos no te suenan de nada Akane?

- La verdad no - contestó Akane sinceramente.

- "Alice in wonderland" - pronunció Nabiki consiguiendo decirlo en un inglés casi perfecto - en esa historia la pequeña "Alice" es conducida por un conejo blanco al país de las maravillas.

- "Arisu in wonderurando" - dijo Akane en un inglés pésimo muy propio de la pronunciación japonesa - Arisu in… Arisu… - ¡Claro! Ahora entiendo.

- Actualmente las chicas de la edad de Ran que hablan de esa historia son las lolitas, para ellas es como un icono, por lo que supuse que Ran debía ser una - Nabiki río divertida - ¿Ya la has visto con ese tipo de ropa? - preguntó.

- Si - contestó Akane - parece sacada del barrio de Akihabara - agregó recordando a unas chicas vestidas con ese estilo que había visto una vez cuando acompañó a sus amigas de compras por ese barrio.

En eso llegaron Ran, la señora Nodoka y Kasumi llevando lo último que faltaba para terminar de servir el desayuno en la mesa.

- ¿De qué hablan? - preguntó Ran.

- De nada importante - contestó Nabiki - que bonita ropa por cierto - comentó mirando a la chica con interés.

- No la incentives, no me gusta que se vista así - se quejó la señora Nodoka.

- ¿Por qué no, si es muy femenino? - preguntó Akane.

- Porque parece una niña pequeña, y ya es hora de que sea toda una mujer para poder comprometerla con un hombre fuerte que la cuide.

Ran resopló, parecía bastante molesta.

- Pero señora Nodoka, quizá Ran no quiera estar comprometida - aventuró Akane, interpretando correctamente la expresión de Ran. La chica le dirigió una mirada de sincero agradecimiento.

- Tonterías - negó la señora Nodoka dejando con eso zanjado el tema - ¡Ya esta servido el desayuno! - anunció en voz muy alta para que todos la oyeran.

Ranma, que bajaba las escaleras lentamente en ese momento, apuró el paso y Genma se levantó precipitadamente volteando la mesita en la que jugaba shogi.

- Oiga señor Saotome, yo estaba ganado.

- Oh vamos, Tendo, es hora de desayunar, ya jugaremos nuevamente más tarde - repuso Genma sacándose los pillos.

La familia entera comenzó a desayunar.

- Hermano… ¿seguro que no quieres ponerte el traje que preparé para ti? - preguntó Ran con el tono de voz más encantador que logró poner, los ojitos le brillaban.

- Completamente seguro - contestó Ranma desviándole la vista.

- Oooh vamos - continuó insistiendo - nadie dice que te pongas esa ropa estando como chico, incluso yo debo admitir que no te quedaría bien, pero ya sabes… te quedaría tan bien si sólo… - la mano de Ran se iba acercando sigilosamente a un vaso de agua.

- Ya me voy - anunció Ranma levantándose de golpe, cogió su bolso y de unos cuantos saltos abandonó el comedor y la casa.

- ¡Pero hijo, no has terminado de desayunar! - exclamó la señora Nodoka.

- ¡Ranma espérame! - gritó Akane tomando su bolso y corriendo para seguirlo.

- Será mejor que yo también me vaya, debo asegurarme de ser la primera que vende la noticia - comentó Nabiki marchándose rápidamente.

- Oh vaya ¿pero por qué se han ido todos con tanta prisa? - dijo Kasumi preocupada.

- ¿Hay algún problema con que se hayan ido tan rápido? - preguntó Ran mientras se soltaba el cabello.

- Es que, se les ha olvidado el almuerzo… Ran ¿crees que podrías ir a llevárselos?

- Claro, cuenta conmigo Kasumi.

Mientras Ran salía del Dojo Tendo con el encargo de Kasumi, Ranma, Akane y Nabiki ya habían llegado a la escuela.

- Vaya, creo que es la primera vez que llegamos tan temprano - comentó Akane mientras dejaba sus cosas sobre la mesa.

- Si, me pregunto porque siempre llegaremos tan tarde.

- Oooh no se - comenzó a decir Akane - ¿será porque cada mañana cierto idiota que podría mencionar se pone a pelear con su padre para causar desastres? - Akane fue elevando el tono de voz y golpeó a Ranma en la cabeza con su bolso.

- Que violenta… - murmuró el chico por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Akane con un tono aterradoramente dulce.

- Nada… nada…

Estuvieron discutiendo así un buen rato hasta que…

- ¡Ranma, Akane! - gritó una voz conocida. Se trataba de Ran que ya había llegado a la clase cargando con los almuerzos de Ranma y Akane.

- ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? - preguntó Ranma alterado, no tenía ni la más mínima gana de que la chiquilla se pusiera a molestarlo con vestidos de chica otra vez.

- Vine a traerles sus almuerzos, los dejaron en casa por irse tan rápido.

- Ah… gracias… - dijo entonces Ranma algo apenado por haber dudado de Ran.

- Muchas gracias Ran - le sonrío Akane.

- ¿Quién es esta lolita tan bonita? - preguntó una de las amigas de Akane - que traje tan lindo.

- Yo soy Shiroi Arisu, la prometida de Ranma - contestó la chica sonriendo.

- ¡¿Quieres parar con esa mentira? - gritó Ranma, las amigas de Akane lo estaban mirando muy feo - No, en serio, esta chica esta mintiendo, mírenla bien y notarán que…

- Es la hermana menor de Ranma - completó la voz de… ¿Hiroshi? Ranma se sobresaltó y miró sorprendido al chico de ondulado cabello castaño claro que había hablado.

- ¿Y tú como lo sabes? - le preguntó. Hiroshi se limitó a indicar la puerta del salón a modo de respuesta. Ranma y Akane se asomaron.

- ¿Quieren enterarse de la última noticia que nos tenía oculta Ranma? - preguntaba Nabiki mientras blandía algo que parecía un montón de periódicos - entérense de todo comprando una revista que les revelará los detalles en exclusiva ¡Vamos, sean los primeros en enterarse del último chisme por sólo quinientos yenes!

Un montón de alumnos estaban haciendo fila para comprar y una gota de sudor cayó por las frentes de Ranma y Akane.

- Aquí dice todo - dijo Hiroshi - su nombre es Saotome Ran y es una lolita que se hace llamar Shiroi Arisu, hasta hay fotografías, Tendo Nabiki es muy profesional.

- No se si quejarme de que Nabiki venda las cosas que me pasan o de que la gente sea tan chismosa y las compre - masculló Ranma algo molesto antes de entrar nuevamente en el salón.

- Así que Ranma tiene una hermanita - comentaban las amigas de Akane.

- Menos mal que no es una nueva prometida - dijo Daisuke, un amigo de Ranma que tenía el cabello oscuro y muy corto - porque sería el colmo que tuviera más prometidas aún cuando ya tiene a la linda Akane.

- Exacto Ranma - corroboró Hiroshi - No te permitiríamos serle infiel a Akane, te envidiamos mucho la suerte que tienes al tener a una chica tan linda como prometida.

- ¿Akane… linda? - Ranma se puso a reír - ¿linda comparada con que, con un mono?

- ¡¿Qué dijiste? - gritó Akane arrojándole un escritorio que Ranma logró esquivar mientras le sacaba la lengua a Akane.

- Akane es fea y tiene pechos planos - canturreó burlonamente - admítelo Akane, pareces una tabla de planchar.

Akane se puso roja de rabia y unas lagrimillas de intensa furia se asomaron a sus ojos, pero en vez de llorar, sus manos tomaron otro escritorio y se preparaba para arrojárselo a Ranma con el objetivo de no volver fallar en golpearlo.

Ran estaba callada mirando la escena, sus ojos iban de Ranma a Akane y se fijó sobretodo en Akane y en la expresión de su cara. Apretó fuertemente los puños y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Akane mientras ella comenzaba a levantar el escritorio.

- Detente Akane - le susurró Ran poniendo su mano en uno de los brazos de la chica.

Akane miró a Ran desconcertada por la interrupción.

- No intentes defenderlo - masculló.

- No lo haré… déjame esto a mi Akane, yo me encargaré de darle algo mucho más doloroso que ese escritorio sobre su cabeza - prometió la muchacha sonriendo - recuerda que te dije que estoy de tu lado.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Y bueno, Ranma otra vez la esta pasando mal por culpa de su nueva hermanita.

Primero que todo quizá muchos se estén preguntando "¿Qué es una lolita? Me imagino que si ven mucho anime más de alguna vez se han topado con chicas anime vistiendo este estilo de ropa, por ejemplo las muñecas de Rozen Maiden. Bien, citaré a wikipedia:

_Lolita, es una subcultura de origen japonés cuya actitud esteticista, mezcla corrientes juveniles de Libertad con la vestimenta de la aristocracia de los siglos pasados, principalmente las épocas del Rococó y la época Victoriana, y ocasionalmente el Barroco y la época Edwardiana. Surge a finales de los 70, como movimiento social, cultural, ideológico y estético, en la respuesta de la juventud femenina que no quería formar parte de la sociedad conservadora japonesa, la cual solo le daba a la mujer el rol de "buena esposa, dependiente de su marido" (amae). _

Es común ver lolitas en el barrio de Akihabara porque allí hay tiendas de ese tipo de ropa y muchos "maid café" y los trajes de maid de influencia francesa o inglesa son parecidos a los trajes lolita. Por eso Akane lo menciona.

Hay una cosa que quiero aclarar, Ran es mi self-insert y la he creado especialmente para satisfacer mis deseos de molestar a Ranma y vestirlo de lolita, pero yo no me visto con la ropa que le he descrito a la chica. En primer lugar yo no soy una lolita (aunque me gustaría serlo) y en segundo lugar, si lo fuera yo me vestiría de gothic lolita. Hay muchos tipos de lolitas, las gothic lolitas tienen una influencia del estilo gótico occidental (aunque son diferentes y no es buena idea confundirlos), usan ropas negras que pueden combinarse con gris, rojo, violeta o blanco y accesorios de cruces entre otros elementos "oscuros". La ropa de Ran corresponde a la rama de las sweet lolitas, que se visten con tonos pastelosos ya sea rosado, celeste, amarillo pálido o blanco, con accesorios de animales tiernos o postres dulces.

Elegí una sweet lolita para el personaje porque creo que es un estilo propio de chicas adorables, alegres y muy efusivas, y ese era el tipo de personalidad que necesitaba para que la chica bromeara y molestara a Ranma, además las sweet lolitas son ultra femeninas así que creo que Ranma odiaría vestirse así, o sea... con un vestido rosadito y florecitas y animalitos cursis… jajajaja. Por cierto, eso no significa que Ran no pueda vestirse de gothic lolita o de alguna otra rama del gran mundo lolita, es sólo que prefiere el sweet.

Otros detallitos… Los "anticuadísimos calzones victorianos" se llaman bloomers y el sombrerito que mencioné se llama "mini hat", no quise usar términos tan… "Lolosos" para no enredar demasiado. Realmente me gusta mucho la ropa lolita así que se bastante del tema aunque no sea una.

Pero bueno, para que puedan imaginar mejor el traje de Ran, hice una imagen de ella usando el vestido describí en este capitulo, para verlo (si quieren) copien el siguiente link y quiten los espacios:

http : / / madame-kikyo . deviantart . com / art / Saotome - Ran - 279011511

También le hice una ficha de personaje, aquí aparece con otro traje que le diseñé y con el que la describiré más adelante (se alcanzan a ver sus bloomers bajo la falda):

http : / / madame-kikyo . deviantart . com / art / Ficha - de - personaje - Ran - 279012212

Es una lata que fanfiction . net no permita poner links como debe ser. En fin.

Muchas gracias a Romina . andruil, 97pupi y loko789 por sus reviews y muchas gracias a todos los que leen aunque no comenten.

Jojoojo me alegra que llamará la antención el hecho de que Akane y Ran salieran de la casa juntas un rato, no pretendía que Ran molestara a Akane en esa escena, lo que quería era ir sentando las bases para que Ran le tomara cariño a Akane y quisiera defenderla del "malvado" Ranma... ¿Qué será eso más doloroso que un golpe de escritorio que Ran planea darle a Ranma? Ojala me sigan apoyando con mis locuras lolosas jajajaja

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


	5. Darle de su propia medicina

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos. _

* * *

><p><strong>La otra chica<strong>

**Darle de su propia medicina**

Akane estaba completamente quieta, con las manos aferradas al escritorio que había pensado usar como arma contra su prometido.

- Déjame esto a mi Akane, yo me encargaré de darle algo mucho más doloroso que ese escritorio sobre su cabeza - había dicho Ran, la hermana pequeña de Ranma a quien acababan de conocer el día anterior. Entre la sorpresa y la curiosidad Akane fue apartando sus manos del escritorio.

Ranma, que hasta ese entonces estaba en guardia a la espera de un ataque de Akane, relajó levemente la postura al ver que la chica renunciaba a su empeño en golpearlo.

- Dices que Akane tiene los pechos pequeños ¿eh? - dijo Ran con voz fuerte y un tono dulce y malicioso - pues no creo que tengas mucho de que alardear.

- ¡Ja! - exclamó Ranma - mi cuerpo femenino esta mil veces mejor dotado que el de esa marimacho - afirmó sacando la lengua. Akane apretó los puños.

- Yo no hablo de tu cuerpo femenino… ya sabes que yo te he visto desnudo tanto de chica como de chico ¿recuerdas?

- Si ¿y eso qué? - preguntó el muchacho sin comprender.

- Pues que yo he visto "tu cosa" y es tan pequeñita que hasta da risa, la verdad sea dicha, así que no tienes ningún derecho a burlarte de Akane.

Un silencio casi sepulcral se hizo en el salón de clase durante unos cinco segundos… Y entonces estalló una carcajada general, todos reían, incluida Akane que hasta se tenía que agarrar el estómago con ambas manos intentando controlarse. En medio de la risa se escuchaban los entrecortados balbuceos de Ranma, quien rojo como tomate, negaba una y otra vez lo que había dicho su hermanita. Sólo las campanadas anunciando el inicio de las clases detuvieron la risa de todos.

- Bueno, yo ya tengo que irme - anunció Ran - como le entregué a Nabiki su almuerzo de camino aquí y ya se los entregué a ustedes dos, no tengo nada más que hacer en este lugar. Adiós - y se fue rápidamente.

A los pocos segundos llegó Ukyo jadeando de cansancio, vistiendo como siempre el uniforme masculino de la escuela Furinkan a pesar de tratarse de una chica.

- Menos mal que llegué a tiempo - masculló antes de tomar asiento.

Tras ella llegó la pequeña e infantil maestra Hinako, agitando su larga cabellera castaña. Llevaba como siempre un conjunto de ropa formal que le quedaba bastante grande para su menudo cuerpecito de niña de diez años. Llamó la atención de los alumnos, abrió un libro de texto y la clase comenzó.

Normalmente las clases de la maestra Hinako no eran del todo tranquilas, a menudo los estudiantes se aprovechaban del carácter infantil de la maestra para armar uno que otro alboroto así que no era raro oír murmullos mientras la maestra leía un aburridísimo texto en inglés. Generalmente Ranma participaba del jaleo, lo que a menudo le llevaba a quedar literalmente seco de energía cuando la maestra imponía disciplina con su técnica de los 5 yenes, pero en esa ocasión Ranma estaba enfurruñado en el asiento dirigiendo miradas asesinas a cualquiera que murmurara o siquiera sonriera, estaba tan seguro de que todos se estaban burlando de él que se estaba volviendo más y más paranoico al respecto conforme pasaban los minutos.

Cuando las campanadas sonaron anunciando el final de la clase, Ranma parecía estar en guardia para saltar contra cualquiera que le dirigiera la palabra. Decidió calmarse comiendo algunas golosinas que llevaba en el bolso y nada más sacarlas llamó la atención de la maestra Hinako. Ella se acercó a Ranma por detrás y le tocó un brazo para llamar su atención.

- Saotome… - comenzó a decir la maestra con la intención de pedirle golosinas, colocando su mirada más tierna e infantil.

Como si lo hubiera estado esperando, Ranma volteó a gran velocidad.

- ¡Todo lo que dice ese pequeño demonio es mentira y ya estoy harto de que se estén burlando de mi! - gritó.

La maestra dio un salto asustada, sin entender en lo absoluto la reacción tan alterada y violenta del chico, sus ojos se empañaron en lágrimas al instante y se echó a llorar escandalosamente.

- ¡Saotome es malo conmigo! - chilló y salió corriendo del salón. Ese pequeño escándalo llamó la atención de todos los compañeros de clase de Ranma que aún no habían abandonado el salón, y ellos, que si comprendieron la reacción del chico, comenzaron a reírse en seguida.

- ¡No se rían! protestó el chico aún más enojado.

- Ran-chan, tranquilízate - dijo Ukyo acercándose al chico - y ya basta todos ustedes, no se burlen de Ran-chan.

- U-chan… - murmuró Ranma - gracias, realmente eres mi mejor amiga.

Ukyo se sonrojó y tomó ambas manos de Ranma, mirando al chico a los ojos.

- Ran-chan, ya me contaron eso que dicen de ti y quiero que sepas que yo estoy de tu parte y te apoyaré.

- ¿En serio U-chan? - preguntó Ranma esperanzado.

- Claro que si, yo… yo… Te amaré sin importar de que tamaño tengas "tu cosa", se que eres un gran hombre sin importar el tamaño.

Una gélida flecha emocional se clavó en el corazón de Ranma, desarmándolo por completo.

- ¡Qué yo no la tengo pequeña! - gritó. Nuevas risas le siguieron a esa exclamación del chico.

- Vaya… pobre Akane, de seguro no se la pasa nada bien con su novio - comentó una chica.

- Quizá sea por eso que siempre dice que no pasa nada entre ellos - comentó otra.

- Tan atractivo que se ve y resulta que en realidad no tiene mucho de que alardear… vaya desperdicio - remató otra chica y las carcajadas no se hicieron esperar.

Ranma, desesperado, dirigió su vista hacia Hiroshi, Daisuke y el resto de sus compañeros hombres.

- Ustedes saben perfectamente que eso es mentira, les consta que es mentira, así que ya dejen de reírse.

- ¿Qué a nosotros nos consta que es mentira? - preguntó Hiroshi entre risas - pero si nosotros ni te hemos visto ni nos interesa verte.

- Si me han visto, en los vestidores - rebatió Ranma apretando fuertemente los puños.

- ¿Y crees que soy tan gay como para fijarme en ti o en los otros cuando estoy en los vestidores? - preguntó Hiroshi encogiéndose de hombros.

- Ranma, no me digas que a ti si te interesa mirarnos - agregó Daisuke - eso sería tan gay de tu parte.

A Ranma comenzó a rodearlo un aura asesina, sabía perfectamente que los chicos mentían, no se trataba de ser gay ni nada de eso, todos los chicos se andan comparando cuando están en los vestidores, todos sin excepción, y Ranma era plenamente conciente de su "gran atractivo". Lo que sucedía era muy simple y Ranma ya lo había entendido: estaban celosos y por eso no querían admitir la verdad. Lo cierto era que Ranma estaba en lo correcto, no sólo los chicos de la clase 2-F, sino que todos los chicos de la escuela estaban celosos de Ranma. Era bastante normal que lo estuvieran, Ranma no sólo estaba comprometido con la chica más codiciada de toda la escuela, sino que además tenía al menos a otras tres preciosas chicas peleando por su amor y a eso había que agregarle que prácticamente todas las chicas de la escuela parecían considerarlo una especie de artista de cine, un amor platónico. A los compañeros de Ranma no les venía nada mal dañar un poco el elevado ego del chico de la trenza y de paso quitarle un poco de su éxito con las mujeres, así que no planeaban desmentir el rumor que había extendido Ran.

En esos momentos, Ranma se sentía rodeado y acorralado por las risas y las burlas y sumamente herido en aquello que más podía dolerle a un hombre. Se encontraba como una tetera hirviendo que esta a punto de estallar… Y finalmente estalló. Dio un puñetazo en un escritorio, partiéndolo por la mitad con fuerza. Todos se callaron. La vista de Ranma se dirigió hacia la única persona que en ese momento no se había movido ni para burlarse de Ranma ni para defenderlo.

- ¡Akane! - exclamó - tú si que sabes que todo esto es mentira.

- No se de que hablas, yo no se absolutamente nada - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡No mientas! - gritó Ranma - di la verdad, sabes que Ran esta mintiendo.

- Yo no tengo como saber eso - negó Akane sacándole la lengua a Ranma. El chico ardía de furia y si hubiera podido matarla con la mirada lo habría hecho.

- Tú te estas vengando porque te llamo "pechos planos", pero lo estas haciendo en base a una mentira y… y… eso te pesará en la conciencia… y… - Ranma parecía estar buscando un insulto lo suficientemente fuerte como para describir el crimen de Akane - y todos sabrán que eres mentirosa y envidiosa porque tengo mejor cuerpo de mujer que tú - finalizó el chico diciendo lo primero que se le ocurrió. Ahora era el turno de Akane para enfurecerse.

- Eres imbécil, insensible y la verdad es que a mi me importa un comino el tamaño de "tu cosa" porque no me interesa ni acercarme a alguien tan maleducado como tú, y si tan desagradable te parezco entonces déjame en paz ¡si mis pechos te parecen pequeños vete a buscar a otra con pechos grandes!

- ¡Ja! ¿Qué no te interesa acercarte a mí? Por favor Akane, tú eres afortunada de tener a un tipo apuesto y masculino como yo de prometido - se jactó Ranma haciéndole muecas burlescas.

- Maldito narcisista, seguro que alardeas tanto porque tu hermanita debe tener razón en eso de que "tu cosa" es muy pequeña que hasta da pena y no hayas como compensarlo.

- Sabes que mientes, lo sabes Akane.

- ¿Y yo cómo podría saber algo así?

- ¡Tú me viste desnudo! - gritó Ranma - ¿acaso vas a negarlo?

Akane se puso roja. Los compañeros de clase, que no se habían perdido una sola palabra de la discusión, emitieron un murmullo de asombro.

- Lo sabía, entre esos dos ya pasó algo - dijo alguien.

- Claro, con una prometida tan linda como Akane… - comentó un chico.

- Con un chico tan apuesto como Ranma… porque aunque digan que la tiene pequeña, es tan apuesto y tentador… no se puede culpar a Akane - agregó una chica.

- ¡Basta ya ustedes! - gritaron Ranma y Akane al unísono, las caras de ambos parecían auténticos tomates.

- Esto es culpa tuya Ranma, mira lo fuiste a decir - chilló Akane.

- Pero es cierto, me viste desnudo, así que sabes que lo que dice Ran es mentira, admítelo Akane.

- No tengo nada que admitir - negó la chica - pervertido - agregó.

- ¿Pervertido yo? - dijo Ranma - te recuerdo que la que entró a mirarme mientras me estaba bañando fuiste tú y encima entraste desnuda, vaya a saber que cosas querías hacerme.

- Uuuy Akane que traviesa - chillaron las chicas emocionadas. Los chicos parecían impactados. Akane comenzó a hervir de rabia y vergüenza.

- Sabes muy bien que yo entré al baño porque pensé que eras una chica - se defendió - llegas a mi casa convertido en mujer y no nos dices que eres hombre ¿cómo iba yo a saberlo?

- Ya, pero cuando entraste en el baño lo más bien que te me quedaste mirando - observó Ranma - vi muy bien como tus ojos se dirigieron a "mi cosa" así que no te hagas la inocente ni la que no sabes nada ¿eh? Chica pervertida, admite ya que no pudiste resistir el encanto de mi bien formado cuerpo.

- ¡Ranma! - gritó Akane con voz sepulcral mientras parecía estar rodeada por las mismísimas llamas del infierno. Un escalofrío recorrió a todos los presentes.

Y un terremoto llamado Tendo Akane se desató en el pobre salón de clases de esa pobre e inocente escuela. Escritorios y bolsos volaron a medida que Akane los lanzaba a Ranma quien intentaba esquivarlos, pero uno de los escritorios golpeó al chico en la cabeza, inmovilizándolo, y le siguieron una tanda de bolsos, libros, el borrador del pizarrón, unos cuantos estuches y otro escritorio. Algunos objetos chocaron contra las paredes resquebrajándolas y los alumnos huyeron del salón pisoteando todo lo que había en el camino, incluyendo al chico de la trenza. Ranma trató de defenderse, pero la propia Akane se le tiró encima para molerlo a golpes de puños y patadas. Finalmente, con un buen dado golpe de mazo, lo mandó a volar por los aires, quebrando de paso una de las ventanas del salón cuando el cuerpo de Ranma impactó contra ella en su camino a hacia las nubes.

El chico cayó de bruces en el patio justo cuando un grupo de estudiantes de uno de los clubes de deporte pasaba corriendo por ahí, y terminaron de pisotearlo… por accidente claro. Ranma se quedó allí un rato, quieto, sin saber que le dolía más, si su cuerpo o su orgullo. Se levantó a duras penas con la firme intención de volver al salón y enfrentar a Akane y al resto de sus compañeros para recuperar su honor de macho.

Pero no llegó muy lejos… no había dado más que un par de pasos cuando de la nada apareció un muchacho alto, delgado, de cabello corto, ondulado y castaño oscuro, vestido con un traje tradicional japonés. El chico llevaba una espada de madera e inmediatamente comenzó a atacar con ella a Ranma, quien a duras penas lograba esquivarlo.

- ¡Saotome! - gritó el muchacho - ¡¿Cómo osas mancillar el honor de la hermosa Tendo Akane, insinuando que a ella le interesa mirar tu asqueroso cuerpo desnudo? Yo, Kuno Tatewaki, te daré una lección que no olvidarás maldito demonio.

- ¡Oh, cállate ya Kuno! - exclamó Ranma - y no molestes - agregó mientras intentaba golpearlo, pero debido a las heridas que tenía por la paliza que le había dado Akane, no hizo bien el movimiento, y en vez de golpear a Kuno dejó una abertura que el practicante de Kendo no desaprovechó. La espada de madera de Kuno dio directo en el cuerpo de Ranma y una vez más el chico salió despedido hacia el cielo.

- Eso le enseñara a ese demonio a no mancillar a mi amada - murmuró Kuno para si mismo - pobrecita, ha sido tan vilmente insultada, esta claro que la hermosa Tendo Akane me desea a mi, que soy un apuesto caballero, y no a semejante basura…

Un golpe de mazo dio en la cabeza de Kuno Tatewaki interrumpiendo su ridículo monólogo.

- ¡Tú también me tienes harta! - gritó Akane dándole una patada para mandarlo a volar a él también.

Las campanadas que anunciaban la siguiente clase resonaron en el lugar y Akane caminó de vuelta al salón.

- Todo esto es culpa del estúpido de Ranma - masculló - ¿Cómo puede decirme esas cosas tan humillantes? Sólo porque le han dicho que "su cosa" es pequeña… da igual si es verdad o no, él siempre dice que mis pechos son pequeños así que no tiene derecho a quejarse ni a pedirme nada… Y pensar que por un momento yo creí… de verdad creí que él… - dio un profundo suspiro. Se estaba acordando de la peligrosa aventura en Jusenkyo, cuando Ranma había arriesgado y sacrificado tanto por ella, cuando él había llorado gritando el nombre de Akane…

Una vez en el salón fue regañada por un maestro y todos los alumnos fueron obligados a ordenar y limpiar el lugar. La chica fue acumulando más rabia, porque Ranma no había vuelto, y no era justo que no estuviera allí ayudando a ordenar si después de todo la culpa de aquel desastre la tenía él.

Mientras tanto Ranma, bastante lejos de la escuela Furinkan, intentaba ponerse en pie pese a las heridas. Lo logró con algo de dificultad agarrándose a una gran rama que encontró por ahí tirada y que usó a modo de bastón. No podía entender porque Akane lo había golpeado así, el insultado y humillado había sido él, merecía una disculpa y merecía recuperar su honor, no podía soportar semejante daño a su hombría.

Sin embargo debía tener presente algo muy importante… la persona que lo había humillado diciendo semejante mentira… era culpa de esa persona que todos en la escuela se estuvieran burlando de él y que Akane lo hubiera golpeado.

- Esa pequeña bruja… - gruñó - me las va a pagar caro.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

¡Yey! Ranma quiere venganza por el mal día… yo me pregunto si se atreverá o si Ran lo permitirá jajajaja.

No saben lo feliz que estoy de haber escrito este capitulo, llevo mucho tiempo con esta situación en mi cabeza y quería ponerla en un fanfic. Se me ocurrió por primera vez cuando leí en el manga un capitulo en el que Nabiki se da cuenta de que a Ranma chica le han crecido los pechos y él no halló nada mejor que sacárselo en cara a Akane... Pero era una idea muy poco definida que fue tomando forma cuando inventé a Ran y creo que fue una de las cosas que me motivó a escribir este fic de una vez por todas.

Les seré sincera, cuando se trata de las discusiones entre Ranma y Akane, no estoy de parte de ninguno de los dos porque creo que son un par de idiotas jojojojo, y aunque normalmente mi corazoncito se inclina más por Ranma ya que lo justifico un poco por la turbulenta infancia que tuvo, me parece justo herir un poco su orgullo masculino con el tema del "tamaño" ya que él no tiene tacto a la hora de humillar a Akane con un tema sensible para ella y muchas mujeres… que es el tema del tamaño de sus pechos. Igual según he leído lo de los tamaños no importa mucho realmente y es más bien un mito, ya que parece ser que a la hora de "la acción" todos son prácticamente iguales, los grandes crecen menos y los chicos crecen más o algo así leí… en alguna página web sobre esos temas… Si, leo cosas raras, pero bueno… en mi defensa diré que sólo intento informarme. También leí que es típico de los hombres eso de andar comparando tamaños en los vestuarios… supongo que no será muy diferente a las chicas que comparan el tamaño de los pechos ¿no? Yo recuerdo eso del colegio jajajaja.

Quiero agradecer a loko789, 97pupi y Romina . Anduril por sus reviews. Siento mucho el enredo con el link del capitulo 4, realmente no se que pasó con la página el día que lo publiqué, pero ahora esta todo normal. 97pupi ¿de verás tienes un personaje que es lolita? Jujuju, al parecer no soy la única que piensa que una lolita es un buen aporte al demente universo de Ranma. Romina . Anduril, gracias por decir que para ti Ran es Ran independiente de que sea mi self-insert, siento que es el mayor halago que pudiste decirme, como escritora me siento satisfecha de haber podido crear un personaje original que resultara novedoso y divertido, crear a Ran ha sido un constante desafío a no caer en las temidas Mary Sues jajaja.

Saludos

**+ Kikyo +**


	6. Lolitas gemelitas

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos. _

* * *

><p><strong>La otra chica<strong>

**Lolitas gemelitas  
><strong>

Las clases de la tarde habían empezado en la escuela Furinkan y el sol de un hermoso día se colaba por las ventanas iluminando los salones. El salón de la clase 2-F volvía a presentar un aspecto normal y nadie hubiera dicho que un rato atrás el lugar lucía como si se hubiera colado un tornado dentro. Akane, sentada en su sitio y con el cuaderno abierto, no prestaba atención al profesor y hace un buen rato que había dejado de tomar apuntes, sus ojos se desviaban una y otra vez hacia el asiento vacío a su lado. _"¿Dónde se habrá metido el idiota de Ranma?_", pensaba la muchacha.

Ranma en esos momentos a duras penas andaba, usando una rama a modo de bastón, por las calles de Nerima. Se dirigía al Dojo Tendo, pues viendo la hora y herido como estaba, sabía que ni alcanzaría a llegar a las clases de la tarde ni ganas tenía. Realmente estaba más interesado en poner en su lugar a la mocosa desagradable que tenía por hermana menor que seguir soportando las burlas de sus compañeros, los gritos y golpes de Akane o la aburrida cháchara de los profesores. Había oído a gente quejarse de sus hermanos menores, a veces oía a Nabiki quejarse de Akane, por ejemplo, y Ranma nunca lo había entendido ya que siendo hijo único, o mejor dicho, creyendo ser hijo único, le parecía que tener hermanos no era problemático, incluso le parecía que podía ser divertido, pero todavía no habían pasado ni veinticuatro horas desde que conocía a su hermanita menor y ya sentía que era una pesadilla.

Al llegar al Dojo Tendo tiró a un lado la rama que había usado para caminar y abrió la puerta con mucha fuerza, impulsado por la rabia. Ni siquiera se molestó en anunciar su llegada.

- ¡Ran! - gritó con fuerza mientras tiraba a un lado sus zapatos en la entrada.

Y no alcanzó a hacer nada más, pues una especie de remolino rosado de larga cabellera castaño violáceo se le tiró encima de improviso.

- ¡Bienvenido querido hermano! - exclamó alegremente la voz de Ran. Ranma hizo inútiles aspavientos para quitársela de encima y como no lo consiguió, acabó por quedarse quieto mientras la chica seguía abrazándolo cariñosamente.

- ¿Se puede saber a quién llamas "querido hermano"? - preguntó Ranma con exasperación - ¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de problemas que me has dado hoy?

- ¿Yo? - preguntó Ran con voz inocente y se apartó de Ranma - no se de que problemas hablas - dijo mientras daba un giro como si estuviera modelando. Ranma entonces se percató que no estaba usando el mismo vestido que le había visto en la mañana -. ¿Te gusta? - preguntó la chica al notar como Ranma se había fijado en su nuevo vestido - acabo de terminarlo y me lo estaba probando - agregó con un dejo de orgullo en la voz.

- ¿Qué acabas de terminarlo? - preguntó Ranma sin comprender al principio - Ah, espera - dijo entonces - ¿Tú hiciste ese vestido?

Ran asintió sonriendo y Ranma quedó muy impresionado. La niña se veía muy bonita, usaba una blusa blanca y sobre ella un precioso vestido de una pieza, rosado con estampados de flor de cerezo, encaje blanco y perlitas rosas. El cabello largo y suelto lo llevaba adornado con un enorme lazo rosado en el que había puesto un prendedor de cerezo justo en el nudo donde se ataba el lazo. Llevaba un lazo igual, aunque más pequeño, como adorno en el cuello de la blusa y ahí también había colocado un prendedor de cerezo. Bajo la falda del vestido alcanzaban a verse sus anticuados calzones victorianos y sus pies estaban cubiertos por unos calcetines largos con vuelos.

- ¿Te gusta como me veo hermano? - preguntó entonces Ran con una pose muy encantadora.

- Si, si, te ves bonita… - comenzó a decir Ranma, pero de pronto el dolor de sus heridas le hizo recordar que esa encantadora niñita era la causa de todos sus problemas - ¡No me cambies el tema! - gritó entonces - ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que me la has hecho pasar hoy?

- Pero si yo no te he hecho nada… bueno, nada malo, salvo hacer otro vestido igual al mío para ti - Ran sacó de la nada una blusa blanca y vestido de una pieza iguales a los que ella misma estaba usando - como tomé tus medidas esta mañana, te quedará perfecto, mejor que la otra blusa que quise ponerte.

- ¡Para ya con eso! - gritó el chico enfadado - en la escuela dijiste una mentira y he sido la burla de todos mis compañeros por eso ¿te parece poco haberme hecho algo tan humillante?

- ¿Humillante? Sólo era una broma inocente, creí que te parecería graciosa - dijo Ran encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Una broma graciosa? Herir mi orgullo de hombre no es una broma graciosa.

- Ah… vaya… como al parecer a ti se te hace gracioso herir el orgullo de mujer de Akane, insultando el tamaño de sus pechos, creí que si te resultaría gracioso un chiste sobre tu orgullo de hombre.

- ¿Herir su orgullo de mujer? Oh vamos, Akane no puede estar herida sólo porque me burlo de que tiene pechos pequeños, además, no digo ninguna mentira.

- A ver, hermano - dijo Ran con tono serio - Si a ti te ofende que uno se burle del tamaño de "tu cosa" a ella también le ofende que se burlen del tamaño de sus pechos, no importa si es verdad o no, lo que importa es la humillación que se siente. A mi personalmente me da igual tener los pechos pequeños, pero a Akane le afecta y eso pude notarlo sólo con verle la cara cuando comenzaste a molestarla, cualquiera podría notarlo, sólo un tonto pensaría que ella se lo toma a la ligera.

- ¿Me estas llamando tonto? Para tu información, Akane siempre me llama pervertido, piensa mal de mí, me golpea, me grita y es una chica insoportable. No la conoces lo suficiente así que mantente al margen.

Ran puso los ojos en blanco en un gesto de exasperación.

- Es cierto, no los conozco suficiente a ninguno de los dos y quizá Akane tenga esos defectos que dices… pero piensa un poco en la humillación que dices haber pasado hoy y piensa si realmente crees que ella se lo merece.

Esas palabras si que se clavaron en Ranma ¿realmente él siempre lastimaba tanto Akane, la hacía sentir acorralada por sus burlas y humillada, como se había sentido él durante todo el día?

- Pasando a temas más importantes - dijo entonces Ran tomando un cubo de agua fría - quiero que te pruebes el vestido que hice para ti, nos veremos preciosas como gemelas - y arrojó el agua sobre Ranma convirtiéndolo en la hermosa y pequeña chica pelirroja.

- ¡No pienso ponerme ese vestido! - gritó con su voz femenina.

- Pero si te lo pones - dijo la chica con tono meloso - yo podría ir a tu escuela y confesar que mentí para que dejen de burlarse de ti.

- ¿Harías eso? - preguntó Ranma esperanzado.

- Claro, si me das en el gusto de ponerte el vestido y los accesorios.

- Esta bien - accedió Ranma de mala gana, cogió el vestido que le pasaba su hermanita y fue hacia su habitación a cambiarse de ropa. Cuando salió de la habitación, Ran lo esperaba radiante con una gran sonrisa y el cabello peinado en una trenza. Kasumi llevaba una cámara de fotos consigo y sonreía.

- ¡Te ves hermosa, te ves tan hermosa! - exclamó Ran y se lanzó al cuello de Ranma para asfixiarlo con un gran abrazo - ¡Vamos a tomarnos unas fotos lindísimas! - agregó y arrastró a Ranma hasta el jardín.

- Oh, vamos, ya es suficiente, me puse el vestido como querías… ¡déjame ir! - chillaba Ranma mientras era arrastrado por su hermanita.

- Claro que no, tenemos que sacarnos fotos… a ver…. Kasumi ¿qué te parece por aquí?

- Si, es un buen lugar - contestó la aludida - se alcanza a ver un poco del estanque y los arbustos… y a ver… las encuadraré desde la falda para que se vean bien sus caras - dijo mientras miraba a través de la cámara.

- Oh ¡Gracias! - Ran estaba cada vez más entusiasmada - tomémonos de la mano, sonríe hermano, intenta lucir como la chica bonita que eres.

- No soy una chica… - se quejó Ranma - aunque bueno, concuerdo en que soy bonita - agregó después con petulancia, y se inclinó un poco con cierta coquetería que hizo que luciera, por unos segundos, casi más femenina que Ran, y esos segundos fueron los que quedaron grabados en la fotografía que tomó Kasumi.

- Ahora una de cuerpo entero, un poco más allá… - pidió Ran.

Pero la fotografía no llegó a tomarse… Kasumi no había hecho más encuadrar mientras Ran dirigía a Ranma para cambiar de pose cuando oyeron una voz acercándose al jardín.

- Kasumi, Ran, les he preparado una taza de té ¿tomémoslo juntas? Incluso hice unos bocadillos - era la voz de Nodoka.

Y la tragedia se desató cuando, justo al asomarse la mujer al jardín, tropezó con unos lazos y telas que Ran había dejado tirados en el suelo mientras trabajaba en los vestidos que había confeccionado. Las tazas de té volaron derramando todo su contenido sobre Ranma y el agua caliente hizo su efecto en cuestión de segundos. Nodoka vio ante ella a su apuesto y masculino hijo usando una blusa blanca, vestido rosado con encajes y estampados de cerezo, un enorme lazo rosado en la cabeza, calcetines con vuelos y zapatitos de un rosa oscuro con correa.

- ¡Ranma estas vestido de mujer! - gritó la señora Nodoka horrorizada.

- ¡Hermano estas destrozando mi vestido! - chilló Ran aún más horrorizada.

- ¡Rápido, mi espada! - gritó Nodoka.

- ¡Rápido, agua fría! - chilló Ran.

Y corriendo frenéticamente, ambas fueron a buscar una katana y un balde de agua fría respectivamente. Ran fue la primera en volver al jardín y arrojó el agua fría precipitadamente sobre Ranma, quien volvió a convertirse en una pequeña y curvilínea chica pelirroja. Nodoka llegó a los segundos cargando torpemente su muy afilada katana.

- Oh hijo mío ¿cómo puedes haberte vestido de mujer? - se lamentó la señora Nodoka mientras blandía la espada contra su hijo. Ranma dio un salto esquivándola, con una expresión de autentico pánico en el rostro.

- Mamá, espera… no es lo que parece - balbuceó Ranma entrecortadamente - puedo explicarlo - agregó mientras chocaba contra un árbol del jardín, lo que lo dejó acorralado entre la espada y el árbol. Ranma comenzó a sudar frío.

- ¡Mamá! - gritó Ran quitándole la espada a su madre - ¡No puedes matar a mi linda modelo! - exclamó - que diga… ¡No puedes matar a mi querido hermano mayor! - se corrigió al ver las caras de espanto que habían puesto Ranma y Nodoka.

- Genma me prometió que Ranma se convertiría en un hombre muy masculino - lloriqueó Nodoka - he consentido perdonarle el seppuku, aunque Genma haya provocado que mi niño se convierta en chica con el agua fría, porque Ranma me demostró que pese a la maldición es muy masculino… pero… si se va a estar vistiendo de mujer… yo…

- Tú nada mamá… - la interrumpió Ran - ya lo perdonaste en su momento, así que una mujer de honor no puede echarse hacia atrás cuando ya ha dado el veredicto.

- Pero… - quiso insistir Nodoka, mas ella misma se interrumpió con sus sollozos.

- ¡Vamos mamá! pidió Ranma - Es un malentendido, créeme.

Nodoka comenzó a tranquilizarse y daba claras señales de estar accediendo cuando…

- Como el té se derramó he ido a preparar más - anunció Kasumi alegremente - tomémoslo todos junt… - y se tropezó ella también con los mismos lazos y telas que habían hecho tropezarse a Nodoka, y una vez más las tazas de té volaron y cayeron sobre Ranma… Así que por segunda vez Nodoka vio el masculino cuerpo de su único hijo varón vistiendo el vestido rosado de su única hija mujer. La pobre señora parecía estar en shock, como si se hubiera convertido en piedra.

- ¡Ranma! - gritó recuperando su katana y apuntando con ella a su hijo.

- ¡Mi vestido! - gritó Ran - las costuras habían resistido antes, ahora si que no lo harán - lloriqueó.

- ¡¿Estoy a punto de morir y a ti te importa más tu puñetero vestido? - gritó Ranma enfadado.

- Pues si - contestó Ran.

- Te odio - masculló Ranma.

- ¡Mamá! Mi hermano me odia - gritó Ran llorando a lágrima viva y arrojándose a los brazos de su madre, quien soltó la katana.

- ¡Mi oportunidad! - murmuró Ranma, y de un salto, llegó hasta el techo y de ahí hasta la ventana de su cuarto.

- ¡Ranma no huyas! - gritó Nodoka.

- Más te vale que no arruines aún más ese vestido, aún puedo lavarle el té y arreglarle las costuras - gritó Ran.

- Ya llegamos - anunciaron en la entrada las voces de Akane y Nabiki.

- Bienvenidas - las recibió Kasumi.

Y la llegada de esas dos hermanas Tendo distrajeron a Nodoka y Ran, olvidándose de Ranma, que en esos momentos estaba ocupado cambiándose las ropas de lolita por sus masculinos trajes chinos.

Más tarde, Ranma salió con cautela de la habitación y aguzó el oído para saber si era seguro volver con los demás. Oyó ajetreo en la cocina y supuso que su madre y Kasumi estaban cocinando, quizá Ran estaba con ellas, y si Nabiki y Akane estaban cada una en sus respectivos cuartos, entonces tenía vía libre para hacer algo en lo que había estado pensando mientras estaba encerrado en su habitación.

Despacio y sin hacer ruido para no llamar innecesariamente la atención, se encaminó la habitación de su prometida. Se quedó un momento de pie frente a la puerta y sus ojos vagaron distraídamente por el cartel en forma de pato que la chica había colgado ahí, con su nombre escrito en caracteres occidentales. Aún sintiéndose indeciso, se armó de valor y llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante.

Ranma entró algo cohibido.

- Oye… Akane… ¿Podría hablar un momento contigo? - pidió con la mirada clavada en el sueño. Al no recibir respuesta la miró de reojo y vio como la chica le dirigía una mirada muy fría desde la cama donde estaba sentada -. Bueno, si no quieres no importa… - dijo entonces el chico e hizo ademán de darse la vuelta para irse. Akane suspiró.

- Esta bien Ranma, hablemos - dijo la chica acercándose al marco de la puerta para hablar con él ahí.

- Ah… bien… bueno, lo que yo quería decirte era que… etto… - Ranma aspiró hondo - Lo siento mucho - dijo soltando todo el aire que había aspirado como si eso hiciera que las palabras salieran más fácilmente - lamento burlarme siempre de ti y de tus pechos pequeños, y también lamento haberte avergonzado hoy en la escuela, y lo siento si te causo problemas todo el tiempo - continuó el chico.

- Oh, bien, yo… - comenzó a decir Akane algo cohibida, pues no se esperaba que Ranma se disculpara así, y su rabia se había desinflado como un globo al ser pinchado - no es necesario que te disculpes tanto, en serio, tampoco es que sea tan grave y… la verdad es que yo siempre te golpeo.

- Claro, es que eres una chica violenta.

- No empieces o me enojaré de nuevo - le advirtió Akane, era muy fácil volver a inflar su rabia.

- Esta bien… esta bien… En todo caso Akane, no veo porque te molesta tanto lo de tus pechos pequeños.

- Ranma… te lo estoy advirtiendo, no sigas o en serio me enojaré otra vez, no arruines tu disculpa.

- No, si no te quiero molestar, es sólo que… tus pechos están bien así, o sea… a mi me gustan… No es que me gusten, gusten, como un pervertido, sólo me gustan como… como… ¡Ag! Eres bonita, eso ya te lo he dicho antes, aunque no me hayas creído.

- Hablas de esa vez, con Dou-chan ¿no? – dijo Akane, recordando una ocasión en la que un misterioso traje de combate se había enamorado de ella, eligiéndola como su propietaria. En esa ocasión el chico había intentado seducir a Akane para poder deshacerse de ese traje, y le había dicho que era una chica linda, pero Akane no le había creído porque había escuchado todo acerca del plan para seducirla.

- Dou-chan… - murmuró Ranma con fastidio - Akane, hazte ver, no es normal ponerle nombre a un traje.

- ¡Ranma!

- Ok, perdón… Si, hablaba de esa vez, no me creíste porque pensaste que lo decía para usar tus sentimientos y quitarte a Dou-chan, pero… lo… lo decía en serio - y era verdad, Ranma había abandonado el plan cuando le dijo que era linda, algo que le había costado muchísimo decir, y había sido muy frustrante que no le creyera.

- Ranma… Ranma yo…

- ¡Esta lista la cena! - anunció Ran alegremente - será mejor que bajen… ¿interrumpí algo?

Ranma y Akane estaban algo sonrojados y con la mirada clavada en el piso.

- No, nada, no interrumpes nada Ran - aseguró Akane y se dirigió rápidamente a las escaleras.

- Si interrumpí algo ¿verdad? - le preguntó Ran a su hermano - ¿qué estaban haciendo?

- Nada, en serio, no interrumpiste nada… Por cierto ¿no has olvidado tu promesa, verdad? Pasé por bastantes problemas al ponerme tu vestidito y espero que haya valido la pena.

- Descuida hermano, cumpliré mi promesa… eso si, devuélveme el vestido para arreglarlo.

- Esta bien.

- Y ya, en serio… ¿interrumpí algo… una disculpa… o quizá…?

- ¡Qué no! - gritó Ranma.

Al día siguiente, tal y como había prometido, Ran acompañó a Ranma a la escuela. En el salón de la clase 2-F, con megáfono en mano, se ubicó en el escritorio de la maestra.

- ¡Atención! - exclamó la niña - quiero admitir públicamente que todo lo que dije ayer es mentira, mi hermano Ranma no tiene "su cosa" pequeña - aclaró cuando vio que todos los alumnos estaban atentos a sus palabras - la verdad es que la tiene grande y sé muy bien que es capaz de darle placer a cualquier mujer - añadió.

Un murmullo se extendió por todo el salón.

- ¿Que ella sabe muy bien que Ranma le daría placer a cualquier mujer? - dijo una voz.

- ¿Y cómo lo sabe? - preguntó otra voz.

- ¿No será qué…? - comenzó a decir una tercera voz.

- Imposible, son hermanos, no puede ser que ellos dos hayan… ya saben - comentó alguien más.

- Pero Ranma es tan narcisista… y esa niña es tan parecida a él… - apuntó otra persona.

De pronto Ranma se sintió acorralado por las acusadoras miradas de sus compañeros, todos los miraban feo, muy, muy, muy feo.

- ¡No lo malinterpreten! - gritó el chico.

- Les puedo asegurar que Ranma es todo un hombre - seguía diciendo Ran. Las miradas de los compañeros se volvieron aún más acusatorias.

- ¡Basta ya Ran! estas empeorando la situación - exclamó Ranma.

- Yo sólo estoy cumpliendo con lo que te prometí - se defendió la niña.

- ¡Mejor ya cállate! - masculló Ranma mientras una gota de sudor le caía por la frente

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Acabo de terminar de escribirlo ¡creí que no lo tendría para hoy! Pero me esforcé en poder cumplir con esto de actualizar cada jueves, lo revisé lo mejor que pude así que espero que no tenga muchos errores de ortografía y tipeo.

Y bueno… al fin, en el sexto capitulo, he hecho lo que quise hacer desde el principio jajajaja, o sea… vestir a Ranma de lolita como en mis dibujos. Les dejaré unos links a más imágenes que hice, sólo hay que juntar los espacios.

La foto que Kasumi les tomó a Ranma y Ran jojojojo, porque la dibujé por supuesto:

http : / / madame - kikyo . deviantart . com / art / Twin - lolitas - Ranma - and - Ran - 281632201

Y aquí les dejo un extra que hice cuando terminé la imagen de la foto:

http : / / madame - kikyo . deviantart . com / art / Cute - picture - 281632795

La escena de Ranma convirtiéndose en chico mientras usaba un vestido lolita, y Nodoka queriendo matarlo mientras Ran se preocupaba más por el vestido… esta basada en un mini cómic que hice hace años, de las locas conversaciones mentales entre Ranma y yo. Si, suelo conversar con Ranma a menudo dentro de mi cabeza, él me odia porque lo visto de niña, lo torturo, le he dibujado parches en el ojo, lo convierto en vampiro, incluso lo he asesinado sin vuelta… En fin, a veces hago mini cómic de esas conversaciones y compartiré con ustedes el mini cómic hecho por mí, que inspiró esta escena.

http : / / spf . fotologs . net / photo / 63 / 26 / 24 / ginny _ vampir / 1196198427 _ f . jpg

http : / / spf . fotologs . net / photo / 63 / 26 / 24 / ginny _ vampir / 1196450236 _ f . jpg

http : / / spf . fotologs . net / photo / 63 / 26 / 24 / ginny _ vampir / 1196552559 _ f . jpg

Espero que les gusten las imágenes, suponiendo que hayan tenido la paciencia de juntar los espacios para verlas… en serio lamento que fanfiction . net no permita links y haya que hacer tanto enredo.

En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior a itzeldesaotome, 97pupi, ragde00 y Romina . anduril. Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado y se hayan reído. Gracias también a todos esos lectores que pasan por aquí aunque no comenten.

Ahora que Ranma se disculpó con Akane y le dijo que es bonita… ¿Irá a atreverse a decirle algo más? Y… con sólo una foto dudo mucho que Ran no pretenda volver a vestirlo con ropa linda, así que… ¿Qué tendrá planeado? Espero que me sigan apoyando con mi locurilla de fic que escribo con mucho cariño.

Saludos

**+ Kikyo +**


	7. Un lobo y tres brujas

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos. _

* * *

><p><strong>La otra chica<strong>

**Un lobo y tres brujas**

Las campanadas, anunciando el inicio de las clases de la mañana, aún no habían sonado en la escuela Furinkan, era bastante temprano y hacía un bonito día de primavera. Dentro del salón de la clase 2-F había un revuelo que una vez más tenía que ver con Saotome Ranma, sin duda el estudiante más problemático de la escuela. Ese día en particular había ido acompañado de su hermana menor, que no era estudiante en esa escuela, para que ella desmintiera un rumor que la chica había extendido sobre él. Ranma no imaginaba que su hermanita sustituiría el rumor por uno nuevo que quizá fuera incluso peor. El primer rumor decía que él, Ranma, tenía "su cosa" pequeña. El nuevo decía que él, Ranma, sentía algún tipo de atracción incestuosa por su hermana menor. Luego de insistirle a la chiquilla que se callara y desmentir a gritos que él alguna vez le hubiera hecho algo incestuoso a la niña, las cosas empezaron a calmarse un poco.

- Bueno, ya me voy - anunció Ran, muy risueña, pues se había divertido de lo lindo molestando a su hermano - que tengas un buen día hermano, adiós Akane y bueno… Adiós a todos - se despidió.

- Que cínica es al desearme un buen día - masculló Ranma.

- Al menos cumplió su promesa de desmentir el rumor - lo consoló Akane, aunque la frase no le quedó muy convincente pues a duras penas era capaz de aguantar la risa.

- ¡No te rías! - exclamó el chico muy molesto.

Mientras, Ran caminaba por los pasillos rumbo a la salida. Daba saltitos, como los de una niña muy pequeña de cuentos de hadas que caminara por un sendero en medio del bosque. Ese día iba vestida con una blusa blanca y un vestido rojo de una sola pieza lleno de adornos de lazos y encajes. Llevaba, sobre su cabello suelto, una cinta roja con encajes blancos. El conjunto la hacía lucir como si de la caperucita roja se tratara. Y tal como si realmente fuese ella, un lobo feroz estaba punto de cruzarse en su camino…

- ¿Pero qué ven mi ojos? - preguntó una voz masculina - Se trata nada más ni nada menos que de mi diosa de la trenza… Aunque, hoy no llevas una trenza, ni tus típicos trajes chinos tan excéntricos.

- ¿Quién eres tú y de qué hablas… acaso te refieres a Ranma? - preguntó la niña al chico que le había hablado.

Se trataba de un muchacho mayor que Ran, muy alto y con cierto atractivo, tenía el cabello corto, castaño y semi ondulado. Vestía un traje estilo japonés y llevaba consigo una espada de madera. Se trataba de Kuno Tatewaki. Ran, que no le conocía de nada, ni se imaginaba que clase de persona era…

- Oh, no eres tú mi diosa. Bueno, tengo entendido que mi bella diosa lleva el nombre de Ranma, pero no la llamo así porque comparte el nombre con un horrible demonio - respondió el joven - disculpa por haberte confundido, ahora que lo pienso no puedes ser ella, ella tiene una figura más… voluptuosa.

- ¡Y el cabello de otro color, pervertido! - exclamó Ran que ya había comenzado a asustarse - ¡Yo me voy de aquí! - Ran caminó firmemente hacia la salida, pero la espada de madera le cortó el camino.

- Yo te conozco - dijo el chico de pronto - he visto una fotografía tuya en una revista que vendía Tendo Nabiki, eres hermana del demonio Saotome.

- ¿Qué? Ah… yo… bueno… - Ran estaba bastante confundida.

- Sólo hay una cosa que puedo hacer con una chica como tú… la hermana menor del demonio Satome Ranma… - murmuró el muchacho, rodeado de un aura combativa y con un ligero destello de malignidad en los ojos.

- ¿De qué… hablas…? - preguntó Ran muy asustada - ¿acaso vas a lastim…?

- Te permitiré tener una cita conmigo - dijo entonces el chico sonriendo.

- ¿Ah? - Ran no estaba segura de si había oído bien.

- Te reto a una pelea… - dijo entonces Kuno, hablando muy en serio - Si ganas podrás tener el honor de una cita conmigo y si pierdes… No tendrás de que preocuparte, te consolaré ofreciéndote una cita conmigo.

- Pues fíjate que no será ni lo uno ni lo otro, porque yo no se pelear y no acepto duelos… y una niña buena como yo no habla con extraños - se apresuró a decir Ran - ahora si me disculpas… - dijo haciéndose a un lado para poder pasar por el lado de la espada de madera.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas preciosa? - preguntó el muchacho cortándole nuevamente la salida - Sin duda eres muy tímida, pero descuida, todo estará bien…

- ¡Vaya! Pero si es la chica de la trenza - dijo Ran muy sorprendida indicando con el dedo índice algún punto por sobre el hombro de Kuno. El chico volteó rápidamente.

- ¿Mi diosa de la trenza? ¿Dónde?

- Caíste - dijo burlonamente Ran y aprovechó en seguida el pequeño segundo de distracción del muchacho para escabullirse y correr a la salida -. Espero poder dejar atrás a este demente - murmuró angustiada.

- ¡Espera preciosa! Aún te debo una cita, podemos salir juntos con la chica de la trenza cuando la encontremos.

Ran miró hacia atrás y vio al extraño chico persiguiéndola. Si antes estaba asustada, eso no era nada… Aterrada, la niña sólo atinó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - preguntó una voz en el salón 2-F.

Ranma, Akane y otros compañeros alzaron la cabeza para oír el ruido.

- Parece un grito - comentó Akane - ¿estará alguien en problemas?

- Creo que es la voz de Ran - dijo Ranma.

- ¿Acaso la pequeña Ran estará en peligro? - preguntó Akane asustada.

Ranma ni siquiera contestó ni hizo alusión a querer seguir hablando del tema, se levantó de su asiento rápidamente y abrió una ventana. De un solo salto abandonó el salón rumbo al patio.

- ¡Ranma! - gritó Akane y se apresuró a correr para llegar al patio ella también, aunque por el camino largo.

Ranma no tardó en darle alcance a Ran y vio como Kuno la perseguía, así que rápidamente le dio una buena patada a ese chico para alejarlo de la niña. Kuno cayó inconciente en el piso.

- Her… hermano… - musitó Ran sorprendida - ¡He pasado tanto miedo! - exclamó lanzándose a los brazos de su hermano mayor - ese chico insiste en que tengamos una cita y yo ni lo conozco - Ran comenzó a llorar a gritos.

- Ya, ya… tranquila, este tipo se llama Kuno Tatewaki y bueno… está loco, suele hacer eso cuando le gusta una chica, supongo que se fijó en ti porque somos parecidos y…

- ¿A él le gusta tu versión femenina, no? Ha estado hablando de ti, pero por como lo dice… no parece saber que tú te conviertes en mujer.

- No lo sabe, ha tenido pruebas frente a sus narices, pero sigue sin enterarse.

- No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, supongo…

- Será mejor que te vayas a casa Ran.

- Si… etto… hermano yo… ¡Gracias por salvarme!

Ranma cruzó sus brazos y la miró alzando la cabeza para acrecentar aún más la diferencia de estatura entre los dos, dándose importancia, y la expresión de su cara era de una soberbia infinita.

- Espero que con esto aprendas a respetar más a tu hermano mayor, no quiero que vuelvas a molestarme o a esparcir rumores sobre mi ¿entendido? ¡Ah! Y eso no es todo, tienes que disculparte públicamente, cocinarme algo delicioso y cuando me llames "hermano" hazlo con el debido respeto que merezco y además…

- ¿Ran-chan? - era la voz de Ukyo quien interrumpía la perorata de Ranma.

- ¿Qué? - preguntaron a la vez Ranma y Ran.

- Ella me habla a mí - aclaró Ranma.

- Pero ella dijo "Ran-chan" - observó Ran.

- Si, pero se refiere a mi - le aseguró Ranma.

- Ran-chan… ¿es ella tu hermanita? - preguntó Ukyo sonriendo.

- Pues si… ella es mi hermana - masculló Ranma - no sabía que la tenía, pero aquí está y no sabes cuantos problemas me causa.

- Yo te entiendo Saotome - dijo la voz de Kuno poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Ranma. El chico se sobresaltó y Ran lanzó un chillido y se apartó lo más que pudo.

- ¿Tú me entiendes? - preguntó Ranma incrédulo.

- Claro ¿olvidas que tengo una problemática hermana menor?

- Me gustaría olvidar que esa chica existe - murmuró el chico de la trenza.

- ¿Qué dijiste? - preguntó Kuno.

- Nada, nada - se apresuró a contestar Ranma, una gota de sudor le cayó por la frente.

- El caso es que te entiendo, Saotome, las hermanitas pueden ser tercas e irrespetuosas, pero uno las quiere igual y… ¡Ah! - suspiró con dramatismo - Sé lo que es tener una molesta hermana menor, y también entiendo lo preocupado que, uno como hermano, se siente respecto al futuro de una hermanita y por tanto yo, el gran Kuno Tatewaki, te puedo asegurar que no tendrás nada de que preocuparte Saotome, yo me haré cargo de tu hermosa hermana cuando me case con ella.

- ¡Cállate ya! - gritó Ranma dándole un golpe en la cara con el puño - mi hermanita no se va a casar con un loco acosador como tú que juega con las mujeres.

- Yo no soy un loco acosador Saotome, soy un atractivo caballero irresistible ante las damas, sería una crueldad de mi parte rechazar los puros sentimientos de sus corazones, y un insulto a la belleza y carisma de cada una elegir a una única novia.

- ¡Eres un loco acosador y punto! - exclamó Ranma - ¡Y no quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a mi hermanita! - gritó mientras le daba una patada a Kuno con la que lo mandó a volar muy lejos.

- ¡Hermano, eres muy fuerte! - exclamó Ran emocionada.

- Claro que lo soy - admitió Ranma sin una pizca de modestia -. En fin… retomando nuestra conversación...

- Oye... Ran… ¿cómo puedo llamarte? - interrumpió Ukyo -. Si te digo Ran-chan será como… bueno… como Ran-chan… ¿Chibi Ran tal vez?

- A mi me gusta que me llamen Arisu - dijo Ran alegremente.

- ¡Muy bien! Te llamaré Arisu entonces, seremos muy buenas amigas, yo soy Ukyo y ya verás que te encantará tenerme como cuñada.

- ¿Se puede saber de qué están habando? - preguntó la voz de Akane. A Ranma le dio un escalofrío.

- Estaba conociendo a la pequeña Arisu - respondió Ukyo alegremente.

- Ya veo… - contestó Akane fríamente, pues no se le había pasado nada de lo que dijo Ukyo acerca de convertirse en la cuñada de Ran.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Akane, no estabas en el salón? - preguntó Ran.

- Te oímos gritar, Ranma vino a salvarte y yo vine aquí porque estaba preocupada - contestó Akane - ¿se puede saber qué te pasó Ran? - preguntó.

- Un loco demente me atacó y pasé muchísimo miedo y mi hermano me salvó - explicó Ran gesticulando mucho con los brazos.

- Fue Kuno - aclaró Ranma ante la sorprendida mirada de Akane - creo que Ran es de su tipo y quiere aumentar a tres su harem… o algo así.

- Entiendo… - Akane suspiró -. Bueno, si ya no está entonces creo que al menos yo me vuelvo a clase - y se marchó aún muy ofendida por el comentario de Ukyo.

- Arisu, yo soy cocinera de okonomiyakis y tengo un restaurante, puedes venir cuando quieras a comer junto a tu madre y tu hermano - dijo Ukyo retomando la conversación con Ran.

- Oh, muchas gracias - dijo Ran emocionada.

- ¿A papá no lo invitas, no? - preguntó Ranma riéndose.

- Bueno… tu padre… no es que no me agrade, pero…

- Pero no te agrada - completó Ranma riendo aún.

- A mi no importar invitar a todos, incluyendo a panda - dijo una voz cantarina.

Todos mirados hacia la fuente de la voz y vieron una bicicleta rosada frenando a toda velocidad junto a ellos, acompañada del tintineo de cascabeles. Sobre la bicicleta iba una muy atractiva jovencita de larga cabellera violácea y ojos de un rojo intenso, iba vestida con un bonito traje chino fucsia con estampados de flores amarillas.

- ¡Kya, airen! - exclamó la chica saltando de la bicicleta hacia los brazos de Ranma - Mi saber que tú enterarte acerca de una hermanita menor, hermanita menor de esposo ser la hermanita menor de Xian-Pu también.

- Yo no soy tu esposo Xian-Pu - negó el joven molesto - ¿Podrías soltarme por favor? - pidió.

- Hermano… no estoy entendiendo bien, pero… Si Akane es tu prometida ¿qué hay con estas chicas?

- Akane no es la prometida de Ranma - dijo Ukyo - yo soy su prometida porque así lo prometió el señor Saotome.

- Yo, Xian-Pu, ser la verdadera prometida de Ranma, él ser mi airen porque así proclamarlo ley de mi tribu - dijo Xian-Pu enfadada, soltando al fin a Ranma para encarar a Ukyo.

- ¡Yo no estoy comprometido con nadie! - gritó Ranma.

- Ranma, mi amor, tú eres solamente mío ojojojojoj - interrumpió la voz de otra chica a la que vieron encaramada sobre la reja de la entrada de la escuela. Era una chica de atractiva figura, que dejaba notar vistiendo una malla de gimnasia muy ajustada, tenía el cabello negro y largo amarrado en una cola alta que ondeaba al viento y pétalos de rosa negros flotaban a su alrededor.

- Aquí la gente rara aparece de todos lados - comentó Ran muy sorprendida, preguntándose si aparecería más gente.

- No negaré que hoy has conocido a gente rara, pero… Tú tampoco eres muy normal que digamos niñita - le dijo Ranma a su hermanita.

- Hermano ¿qué cosas dices? Yo no soy rara.

- Así que esta linda señorita es mi futura cuñada - dijo la chica de cabello negro, saltando hasta quedar frente a Ran - Mi nombre es Kuno Kodachi, un placer conocerte jojojo.

- ¿Kuno? Es el mismo apellido de…

- Kuno Tatewaki, el chico acosador, esta chica es su hermana menor - le susurró Ranma a Ran.

- O sea… ¿ella es una acosadora también?

- Exactamente.

- ¡Ejem! Los estoy escuchando - observó Kodachi, las venas le latían en la sien. Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Ranma y otra por la de Ran.

- Bueno, chicas, ustedes llegan tarde - dijo Ukyo acercándose a Ran y poniéndole una mano en el hombro - yo la conocí primero y ya soy su amiga, así que esta niña me ayudará a acercarme más a Ranma.

- Por supuesto que no, hermana menor de airen ayudarme a mí, yo ofrecer a comer comida china gratis a toda la familia Saotome.

- Chicas - se apresuró a decir Ran - yo jamás vendería mi ayuda… sólo la chica más digna de mi hermano y a quien él escoja podrá acercarse más a él ¿cierto hermano?

- Es la primera cosa sensata que has dicho desde que te conocí - dijo Ranma sonriéndole.

- Ah… pero ¿esa ropa que usas no es la llamada "hand made"? - preguntó Kodachi examinando la tela del vestido de Ran.

- Bueno, si, toda mi ropa la hago yo misma - contestó Ran.

- Si me ayudas a tener una cita con tu hermano mayor… - dijo entonces Kodachi con tono misterioso - yo te conseguiré ropa de marca, la familia Kuno tiene muchísimo dinero.

- ¿Ropa de marca? - preguntó Ran como si hubiese sido alcanzada por un rayo, rápidamente tomó las manos de Kodachi entre las suyas - No te preocupes querida cuñada, yo te ayudaré.

- Sabía que tomarías una buena decisión - la alabó Kodachi.

- ¡Ran! ya no me metas en problemas - exigió Ranma.

- ¡Yo no permitiré que ayudes a Kodachi! - exclamó Ukyo sacando una gran espátula y apuntando con ella a Ran y a Kodachi.

- ¡Mi tampoco permitirlo! - exclamó Xian-Pu sacando unos bomboris y apuntando ella también hacia Ran y Kodachi.

- ¡Ah no! - gritó Kodachi - la chica ya me ha elegido a mi como su favorita para ayudarme - y sacó un listón de gimnasia para usar como arma.

- Parece que la que se ha metido en problemas ahora soy yo - musitó Ran muy asustada.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Espero que les gustara el capitulo, me costó ordenar la trama de lo que sigue y lograr tener este capitulo listo para hoy. Sinceramente no se si alcance a tener el próximo capitulo listo para publicar el jueves que viene, ya que según el orden de acontecimientos que ya tengo planeado (y escrito en un block de notas para no olvidarlo) se viene un poco de acción y las escenas con algo de acción suelen tomarme mucho tiempo y trabajo y como en la semana tengo clases y me han salido un par de trabajos remunerados pues no se si la semana me alcance para escribir todo el capitulo. Me esforzaré para cumplir con las publicaciones de cada jueves, contando la del jueves que viene, pero prefiero dejar desde ya la advertencia de un posible retraso en la publicación, sólo porsiacaso.

Y bueno… me dio risa colocarle título a este capitulo, las lolitas suelen siempre vincularse a cuentos infantiles y por eso cuando me imaginé la escena de Kuno acosando a Ran, pensé en el lobo y la caperucita. Respecto a las tres brujas, bueno, obviamente hago referencia con eso a Ukyo, Xian-Pu y Kodachi, y realmente no es por hacerles bashing jajaja en serio, lo que pasa es que fue lo primero relacionado a "cuento infantil" que se me ocurrió, además me acordé del cap del manga (recientemente hecho OVA) en el que Akane las ve en un sueño como las brujas malas que la secuestran y de quienes la salva su príncipe Ranma jojojojo.

Muchas gracias a Romina . anduril, itzeldesaotome, 97pupi, loko789, xLittleRed por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y gracias también a todos los que leen y no comentan.

Poco a poco más personajes van conociendo a Ran y parece que eso traerá problemas… Uuuys ¡Ojala sigan apoyándome leyendo esta loca historia!

Saludos

**+ Kikyo +**

Capitulo editado, muchas gracias Romina . anduril por tu review corrigiendome lo de nuera - cuñana... fue un total desliz jajajaja, ahora lo corregí para que quede bien, espero que no se me haya pasado ninguna. Cosas me pasan por escribir y corregir el capitulo en sólo dos días *lloro*


	8. Huyendo de las brujas

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos. _

* * *

><p><strong>La otra chica<strong>

**Huyendo de las brujas**

Una brisa se dejó sentir por el patio de la escuela Furinkan meciendo a su paso los largos cabellos de tres jóvenes guerreras que estaban ya en guardia para atacar.

Ran apretó fuertemente los dientes, asustada, incapaz de entender como una serie de pequeños eventos la había llevado a estar en medio de una lucha entre tres chicas, aterradoras como brujas, que peleaban por el amor de su hermano mayor. Al principio, cuando comenzaron a discutir sobre a qué chica apoyaría Ran, la muchachita creyó que la situación era graciosa, pero ya no pensaba lo mismo.

Xian-Pu fue la primera que, tras lanzar un grito de guerra, se abalanzó contra Kodachi, Ukyo la siguió en seguida y las armas de ambas jóvenes fueron desviadas rápidamente cuando Kodachi se defendió con el lazo que siempre usaba para sus competencias de gimnasia. Ukyo y Xian-Pu retrocedieron. La joven cocinera de okonomiyaki colgó su gigantesca espátula en la espalda y dio un gran salto hacia el cielo lanzando tanto a Xian-Pu como a Kodachi una lluvia de pequeñas espátulas muy afiladas y altamente peligrosas. Kodachi una vez más hizo un movimiento defensivo con su lazo que inmediatamente convirtió en un movimiento de ataque, pues todas las espátulas dirigidas a ella las lanzó contra Xian-Pu. La guerrera china no tardó en comprender que estaba siendo atacada por pequeñas y cortantes armas desde dos puntos distintos así que hizo un veloz movimiento con sus bomboris en un intento por dispersar las espátulas y salir ilesa. Tuvo éxito y las espátulas volaron en todas las direcciones. Kodachi las esquivó de un salto, Ukyo les dio un golpe con su gran espátula para dirigirlas contra Xian-Pu nuevamente y el resto se dirigía hacia Ran a una velocidad alarmante. La niña chilló cubriéndose la cara con las manos, pero no llegó a sentir nada, pues Ranma se había colocado frente a ella y había bloqueado el ataque.

− ¡Ya dejen de pelear! – les gritó Ranma.

Sin siquiera enterarse de que habían estado a punto de lastimar seriamente a la chica con quien querían congraciarse, y sin siquiera escuchar a Ranma, las muchachas continuaron con su pelea. Ukyo, distraída defendiéndose de sus propias armas que Xian-Pu había lanzado contra ella, no pudo contraatacar a Kodachi, que no desaprovechó la abertura para lanzarse contra la joven cocinera y atarla usando su lazo, y una vez bien sujeta, usó el lazo para lanzar a Ukyo contra un árbol cercano. Ran gritó horrorizada y su grito se confundió con el grito de dolor de Ukyo. Xian-Pu aprovechó que Kodachi estaba ocupada atacando a Ukyo para lanzarse contra la gimnasta.

− ¡Escapa Ran! – exclamó Ranma, temiendo que la pelea pudiera volverse incluso más peligrosa y que su hermanita corriera otra vez el riesgo de ser lastimada. La niña no lo pensó dos veces y se echó a correr.

− ¡Ah, no, tú no huir! – chilló Xian-Pu que detuvo su ataque contra Kodashi y se lanzó a perseguir a Ran. Kodachi dejó tirada a Ukyo y se unió a Xian-Pu en la persecución. Ukyo se deshizo del lazo de Kodachi como pudo y no tardó en alcanzarlas.

Ran las vio tras ella y trató de correr más rápido en dirección a los jardines de la escuela donde esperaba que los árboles la ocultaran y Ranma se lanzó a correr tras ellas. Kodachi sacó un nuevo lazo de la nada y lo usó para frenar a Ran. El lazo logró rodear el tobillo de la niña atándolo con fuerza y ella perdió el equilibrio y cayó sobre unos arbustos que había estado a punto de alcanzar en su camino a los jardines.

− ¡Bien! – exclamó Kodachi y con un fuerte impulso regresó el lazo hacia ella misma para atraer a su presa como si fuera un pez atrapado por una caña. Pero el lazo volvió a ella completamente vacío, con el nudo cerrado en torno al aire.

− ¿Dónde estar hermanita de airen? – preguntó Xian-Pu, que al echar un vistazo a los arbustos no vio a la niña, de hecho no había nada a simple vista aparte de una manguera tirada por ahí que alguien había dejado abierta y Xian-Pu tuvo que esquivarla para no llegar a mojarse con el agua fría.

− Debe haberse desatado y entonces siguió corriendo en esa dirección – contestó Ukyo señalando los árboles.

− Y al parecer se cambió de ropa – agregó Kodachi, notando algo que Xian-Pu no había visto, la ropa de Ran que estaba escondida entre los arbustos.

− Qué rápido se cambió – se asombró Ukyo.

− Bueno, ser la hermana de airen, quizá ella ser muy veloz.

− Hay que perseguirla – dijo Kodachi recogiendo la ropa de Ran.

− Y cuando la encontremos decidiremos a quien apoyar hermanita de airen

Y ni cortas ni perezosas, las chicas se lanzaron al follaje a continuar con la persecución. Ranma en cambio se quedó quieto junto al arbusto, esperando y en unos pocos segundos un pequeño felpudo blanco salió del arbusto mirando nerviosamente a su alrededor.

− Que suerte tuviste de caer sobre el agua, no te han visto y ya se fueron – dijo Ranma sonriendo – será mejor que tengas cuidado con tus travesuras por aquí, porque puedes meterte en más líos como este.

La pequeña conejita blanca en que Ran se había convertido tiritaba de miedo y miró hacia arriba, hacia Ranma, con ojos suplicantes. El chico suspiró y dirigiéndole una sonrisa tranquilizadora, se inclinó a recogerla, pero…

− ¡Kyaa, qué cosita más bonita! – exclamó una voz infantil y unas manos pequeñas y extremadamente rápidas cogieron a Ran antes de que Ranma llegara a tocarla.

− ¡Maestra Hinako! – se sorprendió Ranma – ¿Pero… qué hace aquí?

− Acabo de llegar – contestó ella mientras abrazaba fuertemente a la pequeña conejita que había encontrado, un chillido se le escapó a la pobre criatura que movía las patas frenéticamente tratando de zafarse.

− Disculpe maestra… ¿podría entregarme a esa conejita que tiene en brazos? – preguntó Ranma.

− Aaaw es hembra, que bonita – se enterneció la niña maestra, abrazando a Ran aún más fuerte.

− Bueno sí, es bonita, pero… ¿me la pasa?

− ¡No! Yo la encontré, es mía – se negó la maestra Hinako sacándole la lengua a Ranma.

− No sea tan infantil, esa conejita es mía, devuélvamela.

− No quiero, además, es tu castigo por llegar tarde, mira nada más la hora que es Saotome y no estás en el salón.

− ¡Pero si usted viene recién llegando! Hace rato que debió haber llegado, en estos momentos debería haber estado en la sala de profesores preparando la clase ¿no? Es más, a esta hora debió haber terminado con eso para ir al salón, es usted la que ha llegado tarde.

La maestra entonces puso ojos llorosos y comenzó a chillar, llorando desconsoladamente. Ranma tragó saliva, incómodo, e intentó decir entre tartamudeos algunas frases tranquilizadoras pidiéndole que dejara de llorar. La maestra Hinako dejó de llorar, pero aún sollozando, miró a Ranma con rabia y antes de que él pudiera evitarlo ella sacó una moneda.

− ¡Happo ataque de los cinco yenes! – gritó y Ranma sintió como la energía le era arrebatada. Cayó al suelo sin fuerzas y pudo ver como la maestra corría hacia la escuela con Ran aún en sus brazos.

− ¡Ran! – gritó Ranma con voz algo temblorosa por la debilidad que le había provocado el ataque de la maestra. Se levantó con dificultad e hizo unos rápidos ejercicios de calentamiento para tratar de recuperar fuerzas, cuando se sintió mejor también él corrió rumbo a la escuela.

Akane estaba algo molesta, revisando su cuaderno sin mirarlo realmente, se había propuesto repasar sus deberes por si debía corregir algo, pero no lograba concentrarse. Era el colmo que siempre la hicieran enfadar los desplantes de las prometidas de Ranma. Seguro Ukyo se estaba haciendo amiga de Ran con segundas intenciones y Ranma estaba con ellas, en esos momentos estaban los tres divirtiéndose de lo lindo porque aún Ranma y Ukyo no volvían al salón… O quizá Ran ya se había ido y los dos estaban solos y no volvían porque…

La puerta del salón se abrió y la maestra Hinako entró dando saltitos. Los alumnos la saludaron y de pronto Akane, que no estaba prestando atención porque aún estaba inmersa en un cine mental de la clase de cosas que Ukyo podría estar haciéndole a Ranma si estaban solos, se vio obligada a levantar la cabeza y mirar a la maestra, pues oyó unas exclamaciones de ternura de las chicas y un revuelo al levantarse varias personas. Algunas chicas, entre ellas sus amigas, se habían levantado de sus asientos para ir al escritorio de Hinako, lo que le impidió a Akane ver qué era lo que había causado el alboroto.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y esta vez entró Ranma, que lucía bastante ojeroso y en condiciones deplorables.

− Devuélvamela – dijo con brusquedad, como lanzando un gruñido

− No quiero y deja de tratar de robarme a mi mascota ¡Saotome es un ladrón!

− ¡No soy ladrón y esa no es su mascota, usted me la robó!

− Aaaw Ranma – exclamaron varias chicas enternecidas – no sabíamos que te gustaban tanto los conejitos.

− ¿Ranma tiene un conejito de mascota? – preguntó un chico y esa pregunta hizo reír a todos los varones de la clase – ¡le gustan las cosas tiernas como los conejitos! convertirse en chica debe estar afectándole – continuó diciendo y eso provocó aún más carcajadas.

− ¡Lo están entendiendo mal! – chilló Ranma

Akane se acercó, pues ya había entendido parte de lo que estaba pasando.

− Ranma… ¿por qué no dices simplemente la verdad? – preguntó Akane inocentemente.

− ¡¿Qué? – exclamó el chico.

− No tiene nada de malo – dijo Akane.

− Pero quizá ella no quiera que… − comenzó a decir Ranma.

− Maestra – dijo la chica cortando a Ranma y dirigiéndose a la maestra Hinako − esta conejita es de la hermanita de Ranma, si él no la lleva a casa, entonces esa niña se pondrá muy triste, no querrá hacer algo tan malo como robarle la mascota a una niña ¿verdad?

− No, claro que no Tendo – negó la maestra Hinako poniendo cara de niña buena que han pillado en una falta.

− Démela entonces, yo la cuidaré y se la devolveré a su dueña ¿vale?

− ¡Sí! – asintió la maestra alegremente y le entregó la conejita a Akane, ella la cogió con mucha delicadeza y se la llevó a su asiento. Ranma la siguió, asombrado por la habilidad de Akane para manejar esa situación.

− Vaya, Ranma sólo estaba cuidando la mascota de su hermanita – dijo un chico.

− Eso es muy dulce – dijo una chica.

− Parece que la quiere mucho – comentaron varios al unísono.

− Deberían callarse ya – masculló Ranma – y meterse en sus propios asuntos – agregó malhumorado.

− Pero sí la quieres ¿verdad? – dijo Akane sonriendo, la conejita en sus brazos lo miró con ojos expectantes y Ranma se sonrojó y les desvió la vista a ambas chicas sin contestar a la pregunta de Akane.

− Pórtate bien – masculló el chico luego de un rato, mirando a la conejita de reojo. En respuesta, Ran se acurrucó en una esquina del escritorio de Akane y se quedó dormida. Akane por su parte no pudo evitar mirar a Ranma muy enternecida. El chico era un idiota, pero un idiota lindo, y eso Akane no lo podía negar, ni siquiera a si misma.

Cuando las campanadas de la escuela anunciaron el receso, Akane partió a pedir un teléfono a la sala de profesores y Ranma cogió a Ran en sus brazos y se la llevó de ahí a una bodega donde no había nadie. Una vez dentro, puso a calentar agua en una tetera y se sacó la camisa. Apenas el agua estuvo caliente vertió un chorro sobre la conejita que inmediatamente cambió de aspecto convirtiéndose en la niña de trece años que era en realidad. Inmediatamente, y con los ojos fijos en otro lado para respetar la intimidad de su hermanita, le arrojó su camisa. Ella la recibió y se la puso rápidamente, cubriendo bien su cuerpo pues le quedaba bastante grande.

− Puedes voltearte – dijo Ran cuando ya estaba totalmente cubierta por la prenda de su hermano, el chico volteó y vio que ella lo miraba fijo con los ojos muy brillosos.

− ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó

Ran bajó los ojos.

− Quería decirte… muchas gracias por protegerme hermano… y… también… también quería decirte que yo…

− Esta bien – la cortó Ranma – no es necesario que te disculpes por todos los problemas que me has causado.

− Yo no planeaba disculparme – aclaró la chica y Ranma cayó al suelo de la sorpresa.

− Pues deberías – masculló el muchacho.

− No me disculparé por hacer cosas divertidas… y ya que me interrumpiste no te diré nada.

− Oh vamos ¿qué ibas a decirme? – preguntó Ranma, pero Ran le volteó la vista para no mirarlo y se quedó callada.

Estuvieron un rato discutiendo, de forma amistosa, acerca de qué iba a decir Ran y que al final no dijo, cuando pararon al oír pasos acercándose.

− ¿Ranma, Ran? – preguntó la voz de Akane.

− Pasa – le dijo Ranma y la puerta se abrió.

− Bueno, Kasumi ya me trajo algo de ropa para ti Ran – dijo Akane tendiéndole una bolsa de plástico bastante rellena − por suerte cuando la llamé no estaba muy ocupada y pudo venir en seguida.

− ¡Gracias Akane! – exclamó Ran cogiendo la bolsa, rápidamente se escondió tras las cajas grandes que había en la bodega para cambiarse de ropa.

Ranma y Akane se miraron y entonces él carraspeó, desviándole un poco la mirada, algo sonrojado.

− ¿Ranma? – preguntó Akane un poco sorprendida por la actitud tímida del muchacho, Ranma volvió a carraspear.

− Gracias… por recuperar a Ran de las garras de la maestra, realmente estaba preocupado por… es decir, no estaba preocupado pero… el caso es que la situación era… ya sabes… era…

− Esta bien, sé que estabas preocupado por Ran y que estas aliviado de que haya podido rescatarla sin decirle a nadie que ella también tiene una maldición – la chica se río – aunque lo niegues y digas que ella te ha metido en problemas en el poco tiempo que llevas de haberla conocido, has acabado encariñándote.

− No es verdad – negó Ranma tercamente.

− Siempre haces lo mismo ¿cierto? – dijo entonces Akane mirándolo con una expresión muy rara entre ternura y algo de… tristeza.

− No sé de qué hablas.

− No importa – dijo Akane sonriendo y su sonrisa era tan linda que Ranma no pudo evitar sonrojarse nuevamente.

− ¡Ya estoy lista! – exclamó Ran alegremente, luciendo una bonita blusa blanca y un vestido de una pieza color granate lleno de bonitos encajes – Kasumi olvidó los accesorios – se quejó la niña con una sonrisa traviesa – pero aún así me veo bonita ¿verdad?

− ¡Claro! – le dijo Ranma entusiasmado y a Akane le cayó una gota de sudor por la frente.

− Los dos son unos narcisistas, les debe venir por genética y se la pasarán alabándose entre ellos… como no pueden negar que son muy parecidos físicamente... Lo que habrá que aguantar estando cerca de este par – se quejó la chica, pero su mirada se enterneció aún más mientras observaba a Ranma y a Ran que en esos momentos discutían porque Ran insistía en que Ranma se vería "preciosa" con el vestido que ella estaba usando – Él siempre hace eso… − murmuró Akane para si misma − cuando quiere a alguien no lo dice y… siempre que alguien insinúa que siente algo por mi lo niega con más fuerza que cuando niega lo que siente por otras personas, quizá cuando lloró por mi y creí que me quería… no estaba equivocada… quizá…

− ¡Akane! – exclamó Ranma.

− ¡¿Qué? – se asustó Akane… acaso… ¿acaso él oyó lo que ella había murmurado? Sintió que un hoyo negro se abría bajo sus pies y ella caía y caía… ¿por qué no pudo mantener su boca cerrada?

− Dile a Ran que soy un chico y que deje de molestarme con eso de usar vestidos.

− Ah… era eso… − suspiró Akane aliviada y se secó unas cuantas gotas de sudor.

− ¿Eh? – Ranma no entendió que quiso decir Akane, ella negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no era nada, sonriendo nerviosamente, y Ranma se encogió de hombros, resignándose a que Akane no aclarara su reacción.

Las campanadas sonaron de nuevo, era el anuncio de la vuelta a clases.

− Bueno, será mejor que yo me vaya – dijo entonces Ran dirigiéndose a la puerta de la bodega.

− ¿No quieres que te acompañe? – preguntó Ranma sin poder ocultar, a su pesar, que temía que la chica se metiera en más líos por el camino.

− Descuida, estaré bien – lo tranquilizó la niña sonriéndole dulcemente y volteó dándole la espalda para salir por la puerta, sin embargo se detuvo unos instantes y se quedó quieta −. Lo que quería decirte antes – dijo sin voltear a mirar ni a Ranma ni Akane – es que… bueno, yo… realmente me alegro mucho de haber podido conocerte al fin, hermano −. Y entonces si salió de la bodega y se perdió de vista.

Ranma se quedó muy quieto, mirando el sitio en donde segundos antes había estado su hermana. Akane lo observaba en silencio, pero de pronto recordó que debían volver al salón.

− ¿Ranma? – preguntó entonces. El chico reaccionó y parpadeó con rapidez, como si se hubiera dormido y acabara de despertar.

− Todavía me cuesta asimilar que tengo una hermanita, pero… bueno… creo que no es tan desagradable después de todo – comentó Ranma −. Bueno, ya vámonos a clase – dijo entonces dirigiéndose directamente a Akane.

− Viniendo de ti, eso ha sido casi como admitir que la quieres – dijo la chica riendo.

− No es verdad, sólo dije que no es tan desagradable.

− Ranma, eres muy orgulloso.

− Cállate ya – se enfadó Ranma.

− Tú no me haces callar – le dijo entonces ella dándole un golpe en la cabeza y adelantándose de camino al salón –. Ojala fueras menos terco y orgulloso – agregó, pero claro, ella ya no se estaba refiriendo al tema de Ranma y su hermanita, y siguió caminando sin volver a dirigirle la vista.

− Mira quién habla – masculló dirigiéndose a Akane aunque sabía que ella ya no lo estaba escuchando – como si tú no fueras terca y orgullosa… ¡Espérame Akane! – exclamó entonces, pues hacía rato que había sonado la campana y no le hacía gracia ser el último en entrar al salón y hacerlo solo, al menos acompañado no lo regañarían sólo a él.

Akane se detuvo para esperarlo y juntos caminaron hacia el salón.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Al fin puedo volver a actualizar. Lamento haber paralizado la subida regular de capitulos por tanto tiempo, pero me metí en cientos de cosas... Un doujinshi que debia continuar, fanarts que que quería hacer, retomé el juego Pokemon Azul y me envicié al Pokemon Zafiro... Y bueno, entremedio había estado escribiendo, pero las cosas (todas) se atrasaron cuando me llegaron clientes. Actualmente debo realizar 20 ilustraciones para un cliente y un montón de diseños para otro y el tiempoo me esta pisando los talones. Este capitulo empece a escribirlo hace más de un mes y hace semanas que está listo, pero no quería subirlo hasta tener más material escrito. No se si me convenga publicar semanalmente, así que probaré una publicación de jueves por medio, ya que aún me quedan varios capitulos por escribir antes de finalizar este fanfic. Espero que me tengan paciencia.**  
><strong>

Quiero agradecer a Randuril, xLittleRed, Pedro, 97pupi, itzeldesaotome, Bell, cjs y Monikawaii por sus reviews y por todo el apoyo que le brindan a la historia, son la principal razón de que me anime a seguirle aunque tenga poco tiempo y cientos de cosas por hacer.

Por último.. creo que debería responder al review de Ranko que dijo que le habría gustado que la hermana de Ranma supiera artes marciales. No se muy bien si es una critica, si la historia no te gustó por ese detalle o si te gustó de todas formas, ya que el review era muy corto, pero si lees esto y para todos, para que lo sepan, yo no quería que la niña supiera artes marciales y como la historia es mía, pues así se queda, comprenderán que no puedo preguntarle a cada lector que desarrollo quiere para la historia o los personajes. Además tengo motivos por los cuales tomé esa decisión, el primero es que quería que la hermana fuera una chica fastidiosa, pero protegible, era el tipo de historia que quería contar, no quería darle a Ranma otra rival o compañera de batallas. El otro motivo es la coherencia, si la niña se crió con Nodoka ¿quién iba a entrenarla?

Así que bueno, espero que todos entiendan que no puedo darle gusto a todo el mundo, pero que pese a eso me he esmerado mucho en escribir una historia coherente, dentro de lo que puedo, ya que aunque esta historia existe única y exclusivamente para satisfacer mi capricho de darle a Ranma una hermanita lolita super molestosa y consentida, me tomo en serio el hecho de la que estoy publicando y que la comparto con más lectores y que ojala no sólo yo la disfrute

Para finalizar estas notas... Ran se ha metido en varios problemas y se esta encariñando cada vez más con Ranma y con Akane y ellos con ella y... no sólo eso... Akane está cada vez más conciente de sus sentimientos por Ranma y él de a poco esta tratando de ser un poco más amable aunque le cuesta... ¿A qué llevará todo esto? ¡Espero que me sigan apoyando!

Kissu

**+Kikyo+**


	9. Confesión

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos. _

* * *

><p><strong>La otra chica<strong>

**Confesión**

Era la hora del almuerzo y acababan de sonar las campanadas de la escuela Furinkan cuando Ukyo apareció nuevamente en el salón, bastante cansada y malhumorada pues ni ella ni sus rivales lograron dar con Ran y finalmente habían tenido que rendirse. Su humor no mejoró cuando notó que inusualmente Ranma y Akane parecían estar llevándose mejor que nunca. Así que cuando las campanadas anunciaron el final de las clases, la cocinera echaba chispas de rabia y todo aquel que pasaba cerca de ella sentía su aura combativa y se apresuraba a alejarse.

La tarde caía lentamente sobre Nerima cuando Ranma y Akane llegaron al dojo. Una brisa llevaba consigo pétalos de flor de cerezo y se respiraba paz en el ambiente. Pero claro, tenían que abrir la puerta de la casa, y nada más anunciar su llegada mientras se quitaban los zapatos en la entrada esa paz se esfumó.

− ¡Hermano! – exclamó Ran con voz cantarina y de un salto se abalanzó sobre Ranma provocando que ambos cayeran al sueño.

− Hola Ran – la saludó Akane con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la frente mientras veía como Ranma trataba de quitársela de encima. La chica entonces se fue rumbo a su habitación riendo para si, pues la situación entre Ranma y su hermanita le parecía muy graciosa.

Finalmente Ranma logró levantarse, pero no deshacerse de la traviesa muchachita, y con ella colgándose del cuello y balanceando los pies que no alcanzaban a llegar al suelo, subió las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, dejó sus cosas de la escuela y volvió a bajar con intención de ir a entrenar al dojo.

En el camino se topó con Kasumi que lo miró algo asombrada dirigiendo la vista a Ranma y la expresión de amargado que tenía en la cara, luego a la carita de Ran acurrucada junto a la de su hermano y finalmente a los pies de la muchachita que se balanceaban.

− Ranma… tienes…

− Si, lo sé, tengo un mono encaramado encima.

− ¡No soy un mono! – exclamó Ran haciendo un mohín.

− Ya bájate que quiero ir a entrenar al dojo – pidió Ranma fastidiado.

− No quiero – se negó ella con tono cariñoso y lo apretó aún más fuerte.

− Si, si quieres, ya bájate – le espetó el chico.

− Me bajo si te pones uno de mis vestidos.

− Te bajas y no me pondré ninguno de tus vestidos.

− Vamos Ran, deja un rato a tu hermano tranquilo – le dijo Kasumi amorosamente.

− Oh, está bien – se rindió la niña – Agáchate un poco hermano – pidió, aunque sus pies colgaban a una distancia suficiente para poder bajarse sin problemas porque si bien era bajita, no era precisamente una niñita de cinco años. De todas formas, Ranma se inclinó un poco y la chica lo soltó y aterrizó delicadamente en el suelo.

− ¿Puedo ir a verte entrenar al dojo? – pidió entonces Ran pestañeando dulce y coquetamente para que no pudiera resistirse a sus encantos de niña bonita.

− ¡No!

La niña hizo un puchero y se alejó de él dándole la espalda.

− Al fin que ni quería, voy ir a hablar un rato con Akane – dijo, entonces se volteó unos segundos para sacarle la lengua y luego volvió a voltear y subió rápidamente las escaleras rumbo al cuarto de Akane.

− Se comporta como si aún estuviera en el jardín de infantes – se exasperó Ranma.

− Bueno, no es la única – dijo Kasumi.

− ¿Qué quieres decir?

− Nada− contestó la joven sonriendo y se fue a la cocina tarareando una melodía.

− Tengo la extraña sensación de que acaban de insultarme – masculló Ranma rascándose la cabeza, pero prefirió no darle más vueltas al asunto, ya que se trataba de la dulce Kasumi, y partió rumbo al dojo, ese pequeño edificio de madera construido junto a la casa.

Mientras, Ran tocaba a la puerta del cuarto de Akane.

− Adelante – se escuchó la voz de la muchacha desde dentro de la habitación. Ran abrió la puerta.

− Disculpa, Akane ¿estás muy ocupada? – preguntó la niña.

− No, no, sólo estaba leyendo unas revistas, pasa.

− ¡Yeeey! – exclamó Ran alegremente entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta.

− ¿Necesitas algo? – preguntó Akane.

− Mi hermano se fue a entrenar al dojo y estoy aburrida, no quiso que fuera a verlo entrenar.

− Me sorprende que hayas sido tan considerada como para hacerle caso – comentó Akane con una risita.

− Es divertido molestarlo, pero… estoy en deuda con él hoy así que me limitaré a… molestarlo lo justo y necesario sin exagerar – explicó la niña dignamente – lo que no significa que me rinda respecto a sacarle más fotografías con ropa linda.

− ¿Más fotografías… es qué ya le has sacado algunas? – se sorprendió Akane.

− ¡Sí! Logré que nos tomáramos una, luego te la muestro – respondió Ran alegremente.

Una gota de sudor cayó por la frente de Akane ¿qué malvadas técnicas habría usado esa niñita para conseguir que Ranma se vistiera de sweet lolita? La chica conocía a su prometido bastante bien y sabía que el chico era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo para obtener algo a cambio o movido por algún astuto chantaje… Oh claro, tenía que ser esa la razón por la que Ran había prometido desmentir el rumor que había extendido y que comprometía seriamente la virilidad de Ranma. Akane se puso a reír.

− Realmente has aprendido a manejar a Ranma – comentó entonces.

− Por cierto, hablando de mi hermano… − comenzó a decir Ran − esta mañana tres chicas muy extrañas se pusieron a pelear para decidir a quién de ellas debo ayudar a… bueno… − Ran se rascó la cabeza nerviosamente – a conquistar a mi hermano, supongo… ¿tú sabes si a mi hermano le gusta alguna de esas chicas? Son bastante raras la verdad.

A medida que Ran hablaba, Akane había ido apretando más y más los puños.

− ¡Y yo qué sé! Supongo que le gustará la que tenga los pechos más grandes – chilló la muchacha sobresaltando a Ran.

− Ah… bueno, no te enfades… lo que pasa es que… es que creo que es terrible que mi hermano y tú estén comprometidos por obligación. Me caes muy bien Akane, me ayudaste y me acogiste nada más llegar aunque fuera una extraña y… además… mi hermano… bueno, mi hermano es tal como lo imaginaba, no te imaginas la ilusión que me hacía conocerlo porque mamá siempre hablaba de él… − en ese punto Ran hizo una pausa, intentando ordenar sus ideas porque notaba que sólo estaba divagando, Akane la escuchaba atentamente – Lo que quiero decir – dijo entonces Ran – es que les he tomado cariño a ambos y no soporto verlos en esta situación tan desagradable, así que… si hubiera la posibilidad de unir a mi hermano con una de estas chicas ¿no crees que nuestros padres tendrían que entender que ustedes son libres?

El rostro de Akane se ensombreció.

− Ran, bueno… agradezco eso que has dicho de que me has tomado cariño y mira, tengo que decirte que lo mejor es…

− Creo que esa tal Ukyo podría ser – comentó Ran sin escuchar lo que Akane le estaba diciendo – me pareció la más amiga de mi hermano ¿tú qué opin…? – pero no siguió hablando pues entonces se fijó en el aura roja combativa que rodeaba a Akane y en el fuego que chispeaba con furia en su mirada.

− Lo mejor es que no metas en estos asuntos Ran – dijo Akane con voz de ultratumba, intentando controlarla para no dejar ver toda la rabia que sentía, intento que no pasaba de eso pues fracasaba estrepitosamente. A Ran le dio un escalofrío.

− Pero… ¿qué te pasa Akane? – preguntó Ran con cautela – entiendo que creas que quizá los asuntos amorosos de mi hermano no son algo en lo que deba meterme, pero tampoco es para ponerse a… a… − Ran abrió mucho los ojos – a menos… – dijo entonces con el tono de alguien que ha descubierto algo importante – a menos que a ti en realidad te guste mi hermano.

Akane no respondió, desvió la vista de Ran y se quedó callada y muy quieta, la atmósfera alrededor de la muchacha de cabellos azules aún era… tensa.

− ¿Te gusta mi hermano, verdad Akane? – preguntó Ran directamente.

− ¡Yo no he dicho eso! – exclamó Akane.

− Si, te gusta mi hermano – dijo la niña sorprendida.

− ¡Que no he dicho eso! – insistió Akane en su negativa.

− No lo has dicho, no, pero que no lo digas no lo hace menos cierto – comentó entonces Ran usando un simple razonamiento lógico. Akane se sobresaltó como si la hubieran pillado cometiendo alguna falta.

− Pero no es cierto, no me gusta Ranma ¿a quién podría gustarle ese engreído narcisista?

− Pues hay tres chicas tras él, y ya que a ti no te gusta… − dijo Ran arrastrando mucho la última sílaba − Sí, creo que Ukyo es una buena opción, podría planear una cita para ellos.

− ¡No permitiré que planees una cita para Ranma con otra chica! – gritó Akane de forma impulsiva, Ran arqueó las cejas y Akane reaccionó, desvió la vista de Ran −. No es que me importe – dijo entonces − es sólo que… es sólo que…

Akane de pronto sintió que ya no podía más, estuvo mucho tiempo negándoselo a sí misma, pero hacía tiempo que entendía perfectamente sus propios sentimientos y desde lo que había ocurrido en Jusenkyo le era particularmente difícil seguir negando algo que era obvio, al punto de que en más de un ocasión le pareció que ya no podía continuar fingiendo.

− Si… él me gusta – dijo finalmente en un susurro casi inaudible.

No sabía por qué, pero lo había dicho y era la primera vez que lo decía en voz alta. Si a Ran la conocía desde hacía tan poco ¿de dónde surgía esa repentina confianza?… quizá fuera precisamente porque la conocía desde hacía poco y con ella era menos fuerte esa sensación de quebrar el orgullo y contradecirse a si misma. No era como decírselo a Nabiki que posiblemente sonreiría con autosuficiencia y se burlaría diciendo que siempre lo supo, o como con Kasumi que sonreiría y comentaría que por fin Akane era toda una mujercita como si antes no lo hubiera sido, o su papá, el tío Genma o la tía Nodoka que querrían celebrar la boda en seguida… Y definitivamente no era lo mismo que decírselo al engreído de Ranma y lo que podría significar. Se sentía aliviada de haberlo dicho en voz alta y suspiró, era como quitarse un peso de encima. Pero de pronto una sensación de pánico la invadió por completo ¡Acababa de decirlo! Y eso no era lo peor ¡se lo había dicho a la hermana menor de Ranma! Y no, no, había algo aún peor ¡se lo había dicho a la chica más bromista que había conocido! El arrepentimiento le llegó de forma tan repentina que sin pensarlo balbuceó incoherentes excusas para borrar todo rastro de lo que había dicho.

− Tranquila Akane, no se lo diré a nadie – la calmó Ran colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la muchacha y usando un tono de voz mucho menos infantil del que solía usar – ya te lo había dicho, estoy de tu parte y… ¡vamos! Se lo que piensas, pero yo no soy tan mala, me gusta molestar a Ranma porque es mi hermano y es divertido, pero no significa que yo sea así con todo el mundo o todo el tiempo.

Akane se calmó un poco y se quedó cabizbaja y silenciosa, un rubor cubría sus mejillas haciéndola ver muy adorable. Ran le sonrío.

− Creo que te entiendo… no se… bueno… si yo fuera tú… – dijo Ran soltando una risita nerviosa − creo que me repatearía enamorarme de alguien con quien me han comprometido, porque no quiero estar comprometida con nadie por obligación, y la sola idea de dar mi brazo a torcer y admitir que la elección que otros han tomado por mí es la correcta… ¡Uf!

− Ranma es un odioso narcisista, mujeriego, un idiota que siempre me está recordando lo poco atractiva y poco femenina que soy.

− ¿Entonces… tú amor no es correspondido? – preguntó Ran tristemente.

− No lo sé – respondió Akane débilmente. Ran se acercó a Akane y tímidamente, con mucha cautela para no tomarse confianzas que podrían resultar molestas en una situación tan delicada, abrazó a Akane y ella se dejó abrazar.

− ¿Por qué dices que no lo sabes? – preguntó Ran con un susurro.

− Es… complicado de explicar – respondió Akane.

− Te escucharé Akane, sólo habla, cuéntame todo lo que quieras contarme, todo, aunque sean detalles poco importantes.

Y Akane comenzó a hablar, comenzó a contarle todo desde el principio, desde que Kuno la había metido en el problema de tener que pelear contra los chicos de la escuela cada mañana, su odio a los hombres, su amor no correspondido por el doctor Tofu y como fue la llegada de Ranma al dojo. Le contó algunas de las discusiones y peleas que había tenido con Ranma y le contó también de las veces en que se habían ayudado mutuamente. Ran la escuchaba con atención, haciendo muy pequeños comentarios de cuando en cuando, soltando algunas risitas o exclamaciones según lo que Akane estuviera relatando. Finalmente Akane habló sobre Jusenkyo y en ese punto de su relato no pudo evitar alargar la historia con muchos detalles, con todas las pistas que le hacían sentir que Ranma la quería, pero…

− Pero él lo negó – dijo Akane concluyendo – cuando volvimos de Jusenkyo y nuestros padres organizaron una boda, yo estaba dispuesta a casarme con él, yo lo quería, él me quería y papá le daría a Ranma la cura que tanto había buscado después de la boda… pero cuando le pregunté si me quería él lo negó y luego me dejó tirada por ir a pelearse con los demás y obtener la cura.

− Ya veo – comentó Ran − pero… perdona que te pregunte, pero ¿cómo se lo preguntaste?

− Él llegó a mi habitación y me preguntó cómo es que de pronto accedí a casarme con él así que yo le pregunté "¿tú me quieres, verdad?" y él se quedó callado un momento y luego gritó que jamás había dicho algo así, encima me preguntó si quería pelea y bueno, me enfadé y le conté sobre el agua, total no hacía falta que se casara por obligación.

Ran suspiró.

− ¿Y no se te ocurrió en ese momento decirle que te casabas porque lo querías a él?

− ¡¿Decirle algo así? ¡Claro que no! Una chica no debería verse obligada a algo como eso, él debería decirme algo primero ¿no crees?

− No, no creo – contestó Ran – para una chica que sabe artes marciales… a la que he visto levantar rocas y escritorios para golpear a mi hermano y que según he oído es muy poco femenina… bueno, no me esperaba que tuvieras una mentalidad tan machista, me decepcionas un poco con eso Akane, si hay algo que me enferma del país en que vivimos es esta cultura que tanto nos oprime a las chicas. Una mujer tiene derecho a no casarse y no ser mal vista por eso, tiene derecho a no abandonar su trabajo cuando se casa ¿por qué debemos estar condenadas a ser sólo una buena esposa si el mundo ofrece tantas posibilidades? Y las cosas están cambiando Akane, debido a los problemas económicos muchas mujeres casadas ya no se quedan esclavizadas en la casa, ese pensamiento de ser siempre la buena ama de casa, la mujer sumisa, la mujer que espera al hombre, es muy anticuado y aunque mi mamá dice que así es como debe ser, yo no estoy de acuerdo. Y una mujer fuerte que puede ser independiente sabe ir por lo que quiere, no espera a que otros tomen la iniciativa. Akane, si mi hermano no da el primer paso, entonces eres tú quien tiene que darlo.

− Esta bien, Ran – Akane suspiró − entiendo todo lo que dices y no creas que no estoy de acuerdo, pero… supón que doy ese primer paso ¿qué haré si Ranma se burla de mí?

− Lo golpeas, siempre lo haces ¿no? – Ran se encogió de hombros − Oblígalo a que te tome en serio.

− ¿Y si no me quiere? yo se lo pregunté ese día y él lo negó.

− Es que en serio Akane, tú le respondiste a una pregunta con otra pregunta y… por eso te pregunté si acaso no se te ocurrió responderle que accedías a casarte porque lo quieres, porque la forma que respondiste a lo que él te preguntó no fue la adecuada, era muy mal interpretable.

− ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Akane confusa.

− Él pudo creer que te casabas con él por gratitud, por lástima, porque te estaban obligando… − explicó Ran − Él te preguntó por qué querías casarte tú y en vez de responderle con lo que tú sentías le preguntaste que quería él, como si tus sentimientos no importaran. Creo que él quería escuchar que accedías a casarte porque lo querías a él – hizo una pausa −. Podría estar equivocada, claro, pero es lo que creo en base a lo que me has contado. De todas formas, tú lo conoces mucho mejor que yo, eres quien mejor podría entenderlo y si tú misma crees que él podría corresponderte, entonces deberías arriesgarte o nunca conseguirás nada… bueno, nada aparte de enfadarte porque mientras tú te quedas sentada con todas tus inseguridades, otras chicas están intentando conquistarlo.

− Supongo que sí, tienes algo de razón… − musitó Akane.

− ¡Claro que la tengo! – exclamó Ran alegremente recuperando su tono infantil habitual – y ahora tú te vienes conmigo – añadió tomándola de la mano y llevándosela de la habitación.

− ¿A dónde vamos? – preguntó Akane.

− ¿A dónde va a ser? Al dojo por supuesto, mi hermano está entrenando ahí y vas a ir a declararte ya mismo.

− ¡¿Qué? – gritó Akane − ¡No!

− ¿Qué sucede Akane? – preguntó Kasumi que la había oído gritar.

− No le sucede nada – respondió Ran − es que vamos a hacer algo importante – agregó.

Akane y Ran caminaron juntas hacia el dojo. Ran la guiaba y Akane hacía ademanes de querer resistirse. Pero lo cierto era que se estaba dejando arrastrar, Ran no era una niña muy fuerte, si una artista marcial como Akane hubiera querido en serio resistirse, lo habría hecho sin dificultades. Aunque no era consciente de ello, para Akane era fácil dejar que Ran decidiera por ella y la arrastrara, y era fácil sentir y convencerse a si misma de que estaba siendo obligada por Ran a hacerse responsable por sus propias decisiones.

Al llegar a la puerta del dojo, Ran soltó a Akane y abrió la puerta. Ranma estaba en esos momentos de espaldas a la entrada del dojo y no las vio, además estaba sumamente concentrado en la práctica de un movimiento particularmente complicado. Ran aprovechó la oportunidad para empujar a Akane dentro del dojo y cerrar la puerta sin que su hermano la notara.

− ¡Ran, no! – exclamó Akane en voz baja, pero ya era tarde, estaba ahí encerrada con Ranma y él había oído un murmullo así que se había volteado.

− ¿Akane? – preguntó Ranma sorprendido − ¿qué sucede?

El rostro de la chica se tiñó de rojo dándole el aspecto de un tomate.

− N… no… no sucede nada… es sólo que… bueno yo… quería decirte algo.

− Claro, dime – dijo Ranma con tono inocente.

− Bueno, es algo difícil de decir, quería hablarte sobre… bueno… no sé cómo empezar – Akane bajó la vista al piso, incapaz de sostenerle la mirada a su prometido.

− ¿Segura que estas bien? – preguntó el chico.

− ¡Sí! Lo estoy… yo… − Akane levantó la vista y vio a su prometido muy cerca de ella, mirándola con ojos preocupados.

− Pero si estas muy roja Akane ¿no tendrás fiebre? – Ranma se levantó el flequillo, levantó también el flequillo de ella, y acercó su rostro más y más al de Akane hasta que su frente tocó la de la muchacha.

El corazón de la chica latía a mil por hora, sentía un cosquilleo en el estómago como si algo estuviera revoloteando dentro… ¿mariposas, quizá? Y su rostro se puso aún más rojo, las manos le temblaban y empezó a sudar.

− ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? – gritó entonces dándole un fuerte empujón que envío a Ranma a incrustarse de un vuelo a la pared del dojo.

− ¡Qué violenta eres! – gritó Ranma molesto – sólo quería comprobar si tenías fiebre, no sé para que me molesto en preocuparme por una chica tan pesada.

− ¡Eres un idiota! – le gritó Akane enojada.

− ¡No lo soy, tú eres la idiota!

− Yo sólo quería decirte algo y tú… tú… ¿qué pretendías acercándote a mí de esa manera?

− Ya te lo dije, quería comprobar si tenías fiebre porque estas rojísima y no te ves nada bien.

Akane abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendida, entonces se calmó haciendo un gran esfuerzo por controlar los latidos de su corazón.

− Lo… lo siento Ranma…

− Esta bien – Ranma suspiró − ¿qué era lo que querías decirme?

Akane tragó saliva, su corazón no le obedecía y seguía latiéndole tan fuerte como si quisiera salírsele del pecho. Un cúmulo de emociones le nublaba la mente, se sentía tímida, pero emocionada, indefensa, pero decidida, tenía miedo y mucha inseguridad, pero las palabras de Ran dándole ánimo resonaban en su mente. Si ella daba el primer paso… ¿sería capaz de hacerlo? Y si lo era ¿qué diría Ranma? Todas las posibles respuestas le parecían igual de aterradoras… Si le decía que no sentía nada por ella, era desolador, si se burlaba de ella con sus desplantes narcisistas, sería irritante y doloroso, y si le decía que sí… la perspectiva de que la respuesta fuera sí abría para ella un camino que no alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

- Lo que yo… lo que yo quería decirte – dijo al fin, tomando una decisión, e hizo una pausa para tomar aire.

Ranma esperó a que ella hablara sin decirle nada más. Akane no tenía fiebre, pero seguía roja, y esa actitud tan titubeante era poco habitual en ella… Y entonces pensó, hizo una suma de cosas… Akane sonrojada, él y ella solos en el dojo y además la chica quería decirle algo que se le hacía difícil, haciéndola titubear… ¿Acaso Akane quería decirle que…?

El chico tragó saliva, también muy nervioso y al igual que le ocurría a ella, su corazón comenzó a latir muy deprisa y una sensación extraña le subía desde el estómago hasta la garganta y no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Y Akane abrió la boca para decirlo.

Ranma entonces posó una mano en su hombro.

− Espera – susurró el chico.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará…**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Este capítulo lo tenía escrito desde la actualización pasada, sólo me faltaba revisarlo y corregirle uno que otro detalle. No pude hacerlo antes (originalmente quería publicarlo la semana pasada) porque me atrasé con mi trabajo y he tenido poquísimo tiempo. Pero bueno, aquí está el capitulo por fin.

Disfruté mucho escribiéndolo, me hacía mucha gracia la idea de Ran colgándose del cuello de Ranma jijiji y también la escena de Akane y Ran conversando a solas, me daba risa imaginar a Akane echándose al agua ella solita respecto a sus sentimientos por Ranma si alguien la amenazaba con tratar de unir a Ranma con alguna otra chica, aunque la pobre Ran lo hizo con total inocencia.

Gracias a Randuril, Belli, sakusa, Yuki Konsuey Usushino, cjs, 97pupi por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior, el review de Randuril me hizo mucha gracia, fue divertido para mi leerlo y pensar "¡es justo lo que está escrito en el siguiente capítulo!" Espero que todos hayan disfrutado del capítulo.

Y bien… finalizando mis notas de autora… Ran ha decidido darle un empujón a Akane para que se declare de una buena vez y Ranma está entendiendo las intenciones de Akane, al menos es parece ¿no? Jojojo ¿Qué irá a suceder en el siguiente capítulo? Espero que sigan apoyándome y gracias por la paciencia que me tienen esperando las actualizaciones.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo + **


	10. Una cita retorcida

_Todos los personajes de la serie Ranma ½ son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y han sido tomados sin fines de lucro por una mente ociosa que quiso jugar con ellos. _

* * *

><p><strong>La otra chica<strong>

**Una cita retorcida**

El corazón de Akane pareció detenerse durante unos segundos y contuvo la respiración, Ranma colocó un dedo sobre los labios de la chica, imponiéndole silencio.

− Aunque parezca que no lo he notado… – dijo el chico, Akane tragó saliva con nerviosismo − ¡Se muy bien que están escondidos tras la puerta! – exclamó Ranma, dirigiendo su voz hacia la puerta cerrada del dojo. Los ojos de Akane se abrieron como platos soperos debido a la sorpresa.

Ranma llegó hasta la puerta de un salto y la abrió de un tirón. Ahí estaban Genma, Nodoka, Soun, Nabiki y Kasumi.

− Estuvo tan cerca – se lamentó Genma.

− Vamos hija, sigue con lo que ibas a decir – la animó Soun.

− Mi hijo a solas con su prometida en el dojo, es tan masculino – comentó Nodoka orgullosa.

− Les dije que no era buena idea espiarlos – musitó Kasumi decepcionada – los hemos interrumpido.

− Pero si tú también tenías curiosidad, no lo niegues hermana – le dijo Nabiki a Kasumi, mientras guardaba su cámara de fotos.

− ¿Cómo supieron que yo estaba aquí con Ranma? – preguntó Akane.

− Kasumi nos lo dijo – contestó Nabiki.

− Recuerda que nos topamos antes – dijo Kasumi − y bueno… luego vi a Ran regresar sola a su cuarto y pensé que estabas aquí y… − la mayor de las Tendo se avergonzó un poco y bajo la vista –. Lo siento Akane – se disculpó.

− Pues no interrumpen nada porque no hablábamos de nada importante – dijo Akane bastante molesta con su familia por ser tan entrometidos.

− Si no era nada importante – dijo entonces Ranma − ya pueden irse largando todos, interrumpieron mi entrenamiento y…

Pero no dijo más, pues fue interrumpido por una risa maniaca y unos pétalos de rosa negra que flotaron a su alrededor. Kuno Kodachi acababa de llegar.

− ¡Tendo Akane, no permitiré que intentes acercarte más a Ranma! – exclamó la joven.

Una bicicleta destrozó una de las paredes que rodeaban la casa y Xian-Pu se bajó de ella con sus bomboris en la mano.

− Akane ser una aprovechada, creer que poder tomar ventaja, mi no permitirlo, ustedes no estar casados así que Xian-Pu aún no rendirse.

Junto a Xian-Pu aterrizó Ukyo cargando sus espátulas de cocinera.

− Akane, no es un juego limpio que te aproveches de que viven en la misma casa para buscar un momento a solas con él – dijo la cocinera.

− ¡Tendo Akane! − exclamó la voz de un joven. Kuno Tatewaki acababa de llegar blandiendo su espada de madera.

Junto a él un muchacho delgado y muy pálido sostenía amenazadoramente un muñeco vudú.

− Saotome, no te permitiré ponerle las manos encima a Tendo Akane – musitó aquel muchacho, Gosunkugi Hikaru, destilando odio en su voz.

− Pero… ¿qué hacen todos aquí? – preguntaron Ranma y Akane a la vez.

− Deben estar aquí por esto… – contestó la voz de Ran, que hacía su aparición vestida con un muy llamativo traje blanco con encajes y adornos rosados y unas pequeñas alitas prendadas en la espalda. Tendió un papel a Ranma –. Lo encontré de camino aquí para averiguar que era todo este alboroto − explicó.

− A ver… − dijo Ranma acercándose el papel para leer – aquí dice "Noticia de último minuto: Akane declarará su amor a Ranma, costo de la entrada tres mil yenes"

− Exacto, todos los presentes páguenme ya los tres mil yenes – exigió Nabiki colocando la palma de su mano en la posición para recibir el dinero.

− ¡Nabiki! – gritó Akane − ¿cómo puedes vender esa clase de información? Y yo… yo… ¡No tengo nada que declararle a Ranma! Sólo iba a hablar con él de una cosa…

− ¿Y qué querías decirle? – preguntaron todos al unísono. Akane se sonrojó al ver tantas miradas fijas en ella y expectantes.

− ¡Tranquila Akane! – exclamó Ran −. Yo, Arisu, la pequeña ángel del amor y los dulces, he venido al rescate.

Y la niña sacó algo de un bolsito blanco con rosado en forma de corazón y lo lanzó. Se trataba de un montón de bolitas pequeñas de color rosado. Todos se quedaron mirando las bolitas algo asustados ¿qué eran, explotarían? Pero… nada pasó…

− ¿Qué se supone que es esto y qué querías conseguir? – preguntó Ukyo curiosa mirando las bolitas.

− Son dulces – contestó Ran − ¿Acaso no los distrae, no quieren dulces? Tienen sabor a fresa.

Genma recogió un puñado de dulces.

− Están deliciosos – dijo metiéndoselos todos de una a la boca. Soun también recogió algunos y comenzó a comer.

− Tiene razón Saotome – comentó el hombre mientras recogía aún más dulces.

El resto de los presentes tenía una cara de póker como para sacarles una foto y luego burlarse de la expresión graciosamente indescifrable que dibujaban sus facciones.

− Oh ¡rayos! – exclamó la niña – tendré que usar la artillería pesada… − y volvió a meter la mano en el bolso mientras se acercaba a Ranma y a Akane, cuando llegó donde ellos mostró a todos una bola con una mecha la cual rápidamente encendió − ¡Súper bomba rosada del conejo veloz! – gritó mientras lanzaba la bola, que nada más hacer contacto con el suelo soltó mucho humo rosado y espeso que nubló la vista de todos.

Ran cogió la mano de Akane y la de su hermano e intentó huir, pero no lograba moverse bien entre el humo, Ranma entendió sus intenciones y agarrando a Akane y a Ran las sacó a ambas de ahí a toda velocidad y las llevó hasta su propia habitación pues recordaba que la ventana estaba abierta.

− ¿Qué fue eso de "Súper bomba rosada del conejo veloz"? – preguntó a la niña.

− Tengo una amiga muy buena en ciencias, ella consiguió un poco de nitrato de potasio, mezclándole azúcar y bicarbonato de sodio fabricamos varias bombas de humo y las repartimos entre el grupo, yo tengo unas pocas, las usamos contra los chicos malos del Saint Joseph, para defendernos – explicó Ran –. Usamos colorantes al hacerlas y yo me quedé las bolas de humo rosado ¿Qué tal? Tengo una técnica de ataque especial que me convierte en toda una Magical Girl.

− ¿Magical Girl, eh? – dijo Ranma mirando a la chica como si la pobre estuviera loca.

− ¡Sí! Soy una Magical Girl – se lució la niña haciendo una pose de súper heroína −. Pero… no me quedan muchas, por eso no andaba trayéndolas conmigo a todos lados, para guardármelas ya que si se me acaban no sabría hacerlas yo sola, es una pena que al parecer, con esta gente tan loca, acabaré gastándomelas todas… − suspiró melodramáticamente − En fin ¡no tenemos tiempo, hay que darse prisa! – exclamó entonces.

− ¿No tenemos tiempo? – se sorprendió Akane.

− Claro que no tenemos tiempo, es hora de la técnica especial para evadirse sin ser vistos.

− ¿Y cuál es esa técnica? – preguntó la chica de cabello azulado bastante confundida.

− ¡La técnica del disfraz por supuesto! – contestó Ran enérgicamente y antes de que Akane pudiera evitarlo Ran se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a quitarle la ropa.

Ranma las miraba primero confuso, luego asombrado y… y un fuerte color rojo tiñó sus mejillas.

− ¡¿Qué crees que estas mirando imbécil? − gritó Akane.

− Nada, nada, no miro nada – se apresuró a aclarar Ranma volteándose – ni que estuviera interesado en mirar a una chica plana como t… ¡Ay! – Akane le lanzó algo duro que golpeó su cabeza –. Bueno perdón, perdón – dijo entonces el chico, recordando que Ran le había dicho lo molesto que es para una chica que le digan que sus pechos son pequeños.

Aún se estaba sobando el lugar donde había sido golpeado cuando sintió un chorro de agua fría. Ran lo había mojado usando un cubo de agua. Ranma volteó y vio como la pequeña figura de blanco y rosado se lanzaba sobre él y le quitaba la ropa para luego ponerle ropa femenina.

− ¡Listo! – exclamó Ran satisfecha.

Ranma y Akane se miraron y una gota de sudor les cayó por la frente. El chico, convertido en chica, lucía una falda plisada corta de tela escocesa roja con líneas negras y blancas, un top rojo a juego y una chaqueta de cuero negra, Ran le había soltado el cabello y le había colocado un accesorio de color negro. Akane llevaba una camisa blanca, chaqueta de cuero masculina y pantalones negros, Ran se había esmerado en apretarle los pechos para que luciera como un muchacho.

− Con esto pasarán desapercibidos – dijo Ran empujándolos hacia la ventana de la habitación –. Salgan por aquí – indicó – se que puedes llevarla sin problemas hermano, aunque estas como chica sigues siendo fuerte ¿no? Bueno, una vez afuera pónganse estas botas – y le pasó dos pares de botas a Akane.

− No entiendo cómo vamos a pasar desapercibidos usando ropa estilo punk – observó Ranma con cara de pocos amigos.

− ¿Y por qué Ranma es la chica y yo el chico si es al revés? – preguntó Akane haciendo un mohín.

− Pues porque ustedes no se visten así, no sospecharan nada, son sólo un chico y una chica punk paseando por ahí, y si Ranma fuera el chico podrían notarlo por su cuerpo musculoso, pero nunca sospecharan de un jovencito delgadito. Ahora ustedes son el joven Aoi y la pequeña Akako – soltó una risita – así nadie los molestará – añadió guiñándoles el ojo −. Y ahora ya váyanse antes de los busquen en esta habitación.

− Esta bien – accedió Ranma lanzando un suspiro, y tomando a Akane en brazos (lo que dio paso a una bizarra imagen de una chica bajita llevando a un muchacho punk en sus brazos) saltó por la ventana.

Una vez afuera, notaron que todos se habían repartido para buscarlos, así que se pusieron las botas y comenzaron a alejarse de la casa, pero se toparon nada menos que con Xian-Pu, quien estaba buscando a Ranma y Akane justo por donde ellos habían pasado.

− ¡Un momento! – exclamó la joven al verlos, Ranma y Akane se sobresaltaron.

− Nos ha descubierto – susurró Ranma – sabía que así llamamos aún más la atención.

− ¿Haber visto a chico con trenza acompañado de marimacho con pelo corto por aquí pasar? – preguntó la chica.

Akane apretó los puños y abrió la boca para decir algo, molesta por el insulto, pero un pisotón le impidió hablar.

− No hemos visto a nadie por aquí aparte de ti, lo siento – le contestó Ranma, presionando fuertemente su pie sobre el de Akane y dirigiéndole una mirada muy significativa.

Xian-Pu los observó atentamente y acercó su rostro primero al de Akane y luego al de Ranma.

− ¿Quiénes ser, habernos visto antes? – preguntó entonces.

− No creo que nos conozcas – se apresuró a decir Ranma −. Mi nombre es Akako, si, Akako y este es Aoi.

− Ah… − dijo Xian-Pu, volviendo a mirarlos fijo, tratando de pensar porqué se les hacían tan conocidos – bueno, quizá ser ustedes clientes del Neko Hanten – se respondió a si misma –. Disculpar, mi buscar a alguien, si no haberlos visto, me retirar de aquí – y dicho eso, la joven china se alejó y Ranma y Akane se apresuraron a irse en la dirección contraria.

− ¡Vaya, resultó! – exclamó Akane cuando finalmente se detuvieron, estaban en un parque cercano y la chica se sentó en una banca – Ran es muy lista, se le dio muy bien el disfrazarnos.

− Qué va a ser lista, si Xian-Pu no nos descubrió ha sido seguramente porque le han quedado mal los ojos por el humo − la contradijo Ranma – esa niñita lo único que quería era travestirnos y ponernos ropa punk... seguro le hacía ilusión verme usando una falda plisada… ¿Y qué fue eso de "joven Aoi" y "pequeña Akako"? que poca imaginación, ponernos nombres con tan simple juego de palabras, Aoi por el azul de tu pelo y Akako por el rojo del mío, eso es no tener imaginación.

− Supongo que tienes razón – dijo Akane – pero fue fácil de recordar y al final usaste ese nombre ¿no? y admítelo, tu hermanita no tiene mal gusto, te ves muy "linda" pequeña Akako, te queda muy bien el estilo punk.

− Ja, ja, ja – rió falsamente Ranma haciendo una mueca – y tú te ves muy "lindo" te queda muy bien verte como un chico, en tu caso no necesitas transformarte, eres tan poco femenina que… ¡Aaah! – gritó, Akane le había dado un buen fuerte mazazo en la cabeza, luego de lo cual volvió a sentarse en la banca.

− Eres un estúpido – masculló dolida.

− No es verdad – la contradijo el chico − pero bueno… lo siento – se disculpó de forma muy poco convincente, lo que irritó aún más a Akane.

− Ya vete y búscate una chica con pechos grandes y súper femenina… o… no, con esa apariencia, mejor búscate un novio.

− Que antipática eres, no se puede bromear contigo – se quejó Ranma mientras se sentaba junto a Akane en la banca, permaneció un rato en silencio mirando hacia el frente. Una pareja de enamorados paseaba por ahí tomados de la mano. Ranma tragó saliva y miró a Akane de reojo − ¿Qué era lo que ibas a decirme antes? – preguntó.

− ¡¿Ah? – se sobresaltó Akane –. No sé de qué hablas – dijo entonces, haciéndose la desentendida.

− Sabes muy bien de qué hablo, es la razón de todo esto ¿no? Querías decirme algo, el mundo entero se enteró de que querías decirme algo y por eso tuvimos que huir… ya dilo Akane, no querrás que todo esto de los disfraces sea en vano.

Akane se mordió el labio, sus ojos vagaban por el pasto como si quisiera memorizar a la perfección cada detalle, cada línea verde… No podía decírselo, simplemente no podía, menos aún vestidos así, con Ranma convertido en mujer se perdía parte de la atmosfera, y no era que le desagradara el aspecto femenino de Ranma, ella había aprendido a aceptarlo y a quererlo tal cual estaba con todo y maldición, pero… lo miró brevemente de reojo… sin duda se veía preciosa, con ese rojo cabello suelto enmarcando su rostro de facciones delicadas y la falda corta que dejaba ver sus bien torneadas piernas… en resumen, se veía demasiado "femenina" como para lograr un ambiente adecuando para declararle sus sentimientos. Agregando eso al hecho de que Ranma acaba de recordarle lo poco femenina que era, no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en arriesgarse a exponer sus sentimientos así nada más frente a ese chico tan insensible del que se fue a enamorar.

Ranma esperaba, intentando tener paciencia, con el corazón en un puño, expectante… pero su prometida parecía haberse quedado muda y ni siquiera lo miraba. Ranma esperó y esperó, pero él nunca se había caracterizado por tener paciencia, así que no tardó en sentir que iba a explotar de la incertidumbre.

− ¿Y bien, qué era lo que querías decirme? – la apremió con un dejo de nerviosismo en la voz.

− Lo olvidé – mintió Akane.

− No te creo – se exasperó el chico − ¿sabes lo que creo? – preguntó entonces y esperó a que ella respondiera, como no lo hizo abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró sin estar seguro de cómo continuar, pero finalmente se decidió a no dar marcha atrás, aunque le parecía que iba a sufrir una taquicardia de tan rápido que le latía el corazón − ¿sabes lo que creo? – repitió – creo que lo que querías era decirme lo mucho que te atrae un chico tan guapo, fuerte, masculino, amable y simplemente genial como yo, querías decirme que no resistes mis encantos y que estas perdidamente enamorada de mi.

− Oh por favor, Ranma – se enfadó Akane – esos discursos déjaselos a Kuno y créeme, no iba a decirte nada como eso estúpido narcisista.

− Ah, entonces no era eso − musitó Ranma y no fue capaz de disimular una triste mirada de decepción.

− ¿Eh? − se sorprendió Akane − ¿qué hay con esa reacción?

− ¿Qué reacción? − preguntó Ranma.

− Pues ¿qué reacción va a ser? esa cara de decepción que has puesto, claro… ¿Acaso querías que te declarara mi amor o algo así?

− ¡¿Qué? Claro que no, si una chica se me va a declarar, mínimo que sea bonita.

− Pero si hace poco dijiste que yo era bonita.

− ¿Yo dije eso, en serio?

− ¡Sip!

− Seguro lo soñaste, quién sabe qué clase de cosas te debo decir en tus sueños, después de todo no es nada raro soñar con un chico sexy como yo... ¡Oh no, que miedo!

− ¡Cállate ya! − le gritó Akane − ¿Sabes qué? no voy a decirte nada de lo que te iba a decir ¡estúpido!

− Akane, espera... no te enfades – dijo Ranma sintiendo que quizá había ido demasiado lejos molestando a Akane y preguntándose a si mismo porque siempre cometía los mismos errores con esa chica.

Pero Akane no pensaba seguir escuchando a Ranma, se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de él. Ranma se levantó también e intentó seguirla con pasos vacilantes.

− ¡Akane! – la llamó, y había tanto arrepentimiento en su voz que Akane se volteó.

Una brisa acarició los cabellos de ambos, dándole a Ranma un aspecto aún más femenino con su larga cabellera ondeando al viento y su falda corta que amenazaba con levantarse más de lo necesario. Sus ojos brillaban mucho, como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar, claro que ninguna lágrima se asomó siquiera, aún así, parecía una chica muy indefensa y Akane se sintió extraña, se sonrojó un poco a su pesar, porque no podía evitar sentirse atraída por Ranma, incluso aunque se viera como una chica. No era que a Akane le atrajera como mujer, era más bien que no podía dejar de ver a su prometido en aquellos ojos que la miraban con tristeza, pidiéndole perdón con sinceridad.

Por su parte Ranma también se sonrojó ante la mirada de Akane, era increíble lo bonita que se veía aunque estuviera disfrazada de chico. Quizá Akane no fuera femenina, pero había algo en ella, algo imposible de definir que simplemente lograba hacerle latir el corazón con mucha fuerza. Quería decirle lo mucho que le gustaba, quería decirle palabras amables, quería dejar de molestarla o herirla, pero era demasiado torpe para hacerlo, quizá porque no estaba aún acostumbrado a tratar con mujeres luego de casi toda una vida viajando solo con su padre. Era consciente de sus sentimientos por Akane desde hacía tiempo, sobre todo cuando la tuvo entre sus brazos en el Monte Fénix y la había creído muerta, en aquella ocasión más que en ninguna otra, había comprendido plenamente lo importante que era ella en su vida, lo mucho que la quería.

Ambos estuvieron en silencio unos minutos y entonces Akane, sin meditar muy bien que iba a hacer, comenzó a acercarse a Ranma.

− Ranma… − dijo – está bien, yo… no estoy tan enojada y… bueno, lo que quería decirte era que… − y se bloqueó, sin saber cómo continuar, caminó un poco más rápido y… de los nervios tropezó y cayó…

Pero la caída no fue dolorosa, había caído sobre algo muy blandito… su cara había impactado de lleno contra dos cosas redondas, blandas y muy suaves.

− A… Akane… − dijo Ranma con voz entrecortada, como si se estuviera ahogando y entonces Akane notó que esas cosas suaves y blanditas ¡eran los pechos de Ranma! Se levantó como impulsada por un resorte, tan rápido que perdió el equilibrio antes de ponerse de pie, cayendo nuevamente sobre Ranma y habría impactado contra su cara de no ser porque alcanzó a apoyarse con las manos, una a cada lado de Ranma. Sólo unos centímetros separaban sus rostros y pudo ver la cara completamente roja de su prometido.

− L… lo siento – se disculpó Akane incómoda.

− No, descuida, pero… ¿podrías levantarte? – preguntó Ranma nervioso.

− Sí, sí, claro…

− Oh pero ¿qué clase de comportamiento es ese?– preguntó alarmada la voz de una anciana. Akane alzó la vista y vio a una viejecilla, que apenas andaba sosteniéndose en un bastón, mirándolos con la boca abierta, horrorizada − ¡Deje en paz a esa chica, por dios! – añadió la anciana.

Y entonces Akane cayó en la cuenta de que ella parecía un pervertido que intentaba propasarse con una chica indefensa.

− ¡No, no es lo que parece! – gritó asustada y se apresuró a levantarse.

La anciana avanzó alzando el bastón, dispuesta a golpear a Akane con él.

− ¡Vámonos! – exclamó Ranma, tomando a Akane de la mano. La chica estaba como en shock, pero permitió que Ranma la tirara llevándosela del parque, oyó que anciana gritaba algo, pero no supo que sería.

− Que horrible malentendido, esa señora habrá creído que soy de lo peor – se lamentó Akane.

− No es para tanto, no sabe quién eres así que no es el fin del mundo – la tranquilizó Ranma −. A mi esos malentendidos me pasan todo el tiempo y sigo vivo – añadió − y eso que siempre me pasa delante de gente que conozco y que me conoce… y que me golpea antes de que pueda explicarle la situación.

− ¿Estás hablando de mí? – preguntó Akane.

− No que va – contestó Ranma sarcásticamente.

− Si no lo estuviera viviendo creería que esos malentendidos nunca pasan.

− Pero pasan, llevo siglos tratando de explicártelo.

− ¿Quizá debería confiar un poco más en ti?

− Claro, que esto te sirva para entender como me siento cada vez que me acusas de pervertido injustamente.

No tardaron en llegar de vuelta al dojo, donde las cosas ya se habían tranquilizado.

− No quiero que me vean vestida así – dijo Akane.

− Ok, entremos por mi ventana y de ahí trata de colarte a tu cuarto sin que te vean – propuso Ranma. Akane accedió y Ranma volvió a tomarla en brazos, por suerte no había nadie cerca que pudiera verlos, y de un salto llegó a su ventana. Cuidando de que Akane no fuera a caerse, se asomó para comprobar que ni su padre ni su madre estuvieran ahí −. Bien, sólo está Ran – le susurró a Akane y ambos se colaron al cuarto.

− Bienvenidos – los recibió Ran abalanzándose sobre Ranma − ¡Qué bonita te ves! Te sienta tan bien esa ropa.

− Bueno, yo me voy a mi cuarto – anunció Akane abriendo la puerta del cuarto y saliendo sigilosamente.

− Oh, espera, quiero preguntarte algo Akane – dijo Ran, pero Akane no la oyó porque estaba cerrando la puerta, así que Ran volvió a abrirla.

Akane caminó hasta a su cuarto y cuando puso su mano sobre el picaporte oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

− Hermanita… – era la voz de Nabiki – yo los vi, a Ranma y a ti, cuando se fueron y ¿sabes? La cámara de fotos puede tomar escenas muy interesantes como… a un chico pervertido lanzándose a propasarse con una indefensa chica pelirroja.

Akane se paralizó de miedo.

− Ya hablaremos mañana, hermanita – dijo Nabiki y Akane la oyó volver a su cuarto.

Un sudor recorrió la espalda de Akane, había entendido claramente el mensaje de Nabiki y sabía que sería chantajeada sin piedad. Con manos temblorosas abrió la puerta de su cuarto y nada más cerrar, se lanzó a su cama pensando cómo iba a librarse de Nabiki pues no tenía suficiente dinero.

Afuera Ran miraba alternativamente la puerta del cuarto de Akane y la del cuarto de Nabiki, pensando. Y tomando una decisión alzó la mano y con los nudillos tocó a la puerta de la habitación de Nabiki. La joven abrió ella misma la puerta y alzó las cejas en una expresión de curiosidad al ver a la pequeña lolita.

− ¿Se te ofrece algo Ran? – preguntó.

− Oí lo que le dijiste a Akane – dijo la chica directo al grano.

− No impedirás que gane algo extorsionando a mi hermanita, he notado que le has tomado cariño, pero te aconsejo no meterte en mis asuntos.

− Si, le he tomado cariño a Akane – admitió Ran – pero no estoy interesada en meterme en tu camino, al contrario… lo que quiero es proponerte un negocio que podría beneficiarnos a las dos.

− Interesante, te escucho – dijo Nabiki, indicándole con un ademán que entrara al cuarto, Ran entró y la muchacha de corto cabello castaño cerró la puerta.

**Fin del capitulo**

**Continuará… **

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de autora:<strong>

Bueno, me tardé en actualizar por todo lo que he tenido que hacer, estoy atrasada con mi trabajo de ilustración, aunque por suerte el cliente está siendo comprensivo… de todas formas debo darme prisa.

Con este cap se acaba mi reserva de capítulos ya escritos y sólo pendientes de revisión, lamentablemente no podré escribir hasta haber terminado las veinte ilustraciones que por contrato debí terminar el día 5 de junio… La parte buena es que sólo me faltan cuatro. Así que quizá no logre actualizar dentro de dos semanas como he estado haciendo, como para estos cap que hice me daba plazos de dos semanas por cada capítulo para actualizar, creí que con todo ese plazo alcanzaría a escribir más, pero no fue así. Espero que me comprendan.

Les contaré una anécdota sobre el contenido del capítulo. Originalmente pensé en un oneshot donde Ranma y Akane ya fueran novios y se disfrazaran (Ranma de chica y Akane de chico) para poder tener citas sin ser molestados, la idea me parecía súper graciosa en mi cabeza, sobretodo porque me da risa travestir a este par (es culpa de algunas portadillas de Takahashi y de la historia de la serpiente de ocho cabezas que me guste hacer eso). No lo hice, porque no se me hizo creíble, Ranma no se travestiría para una cita con Akane, le daría vergüenza, y ella odia vestirse de muchacho (lo dejó claro en el capítulo del manga cuando habla de la frustración que tenía porque le dieran el papel de Romeo en vez de Julieta) así que deseché la idea con el dolor de mi corazón… Hasta que inventé a Ran y me dije a mi misma que esta era la oportunidad de ver esa idea en uno de mis fics. Akako y Aoi era el titulo que planeaba para ese fic y eran los nombres que Ranma y Akane iban a ponerse en el oneshot para andar por ahí, Aoi significa azul y Akako significa niña roja y era un juego de palabras por el color de sus cabellos, no podía dejar de agregar ese dato en el capitulo.

Me gusta ver a Akane en el roll de chico y a Ranma como una chica linda y enamorada, hacen tan linda pareja… Bueno, quienes hayan leído más fanfics míos saben que me gusta incluir un poquito de yuri entre Akane y Ranma chica en gran parte de mis fics y este no iba a hacer la excepción, a quienes no les guste el yuri, no se asusten, no creo que haga cosas más fuertes de lo que ya sale en este cap… ¡Kya! me hacía ilusión ponerlos en una situación comprometedora, más aún si con eso se le abren a Akane los ojos respecto a los continuos malentendidos que rodean al pobre Ranma.

En fin… finalizando mis notas de autora, quiero como siempre agradecer a cjs, itzeldesaotome, Monikawaii, Romina, Randuril, Belli, Mpat74, 97pupi, Ranma84, Akane-chanSaotme y maria sus por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior y también agradecer a todos los que lean el fic aunque no comenten.

Y bien… Nabiki tiene material para chantajear a Akane y al parecer eso le dio a Ran la idea de un negocio ¿Qué irán a planear estas dos y qué problemas les traerá esto a Ranma y Akane? ¿Tendrá Akane otra oportunidad para declararse o irá a darse por vencida? Espero que me sigan apoyando y gracias por la paciencia al ir esperando los capítulos.

Kissu

**+ Kikyo +**


End file.
